Savior of the Wastes
by IncredibleMeatza420
Summary: When her father leaves the safety of the vault, Eleanor is forced to follow in his footsteps. Charon must help her with her addictions and coping skills. He struggles to keep not only her, but also her unborn baby, safe from the harsh realities of the wasteland.
1. Growing Up

Radio station uploaded. Check on 8tracks.

/incrediblemeatza/savior-mixtape

* * *

Chapter 1: Growing Up

The lights were way too bright for such a small area. I know that the vaults lighting systems were supposed to mimic sunlight but none of us even know what sunlight looked like. None of us even knew when grass looked like in person. Was there even any grass left in the world?

"Turn the lights on slower, you blinded the poor kid." Apparently there was a surprise birthday party for my tenth birthday. Not much of a surprise. I overheard dad talking to Amata last week about a birthday cake. What else would a birthday cake be needed for?

"Happy birthday, kiddo. Already ten years old. My, have you grown. Your mother wou..."

"Hey there, young lady," interrupted the Overseer. "It's your tenth birthday. You know what that means: your very own Pipboy 3000. You'll be getting your first job assignment starting tomorrow." He laughed at his own joke. "I'm just kidding. That will be according to what you make on the G.O.A.T."

"Thank you" I said as I fumbled with the Pipboy.

"Here, let me help, sweetie." Dad said, reaching for my arm.

"No, no, no, I got it. I'll figure it out." He sighed as he watched me drop the device on the floor.

I heard Stanley yell "Hey, missy, be careful with that. I programmed that myself!"

"Thank you for the Pipboy!" He grumbled in response. Dad sighed.

"Just as stubborn as your mother." I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it as an insult. I'm sorry if it seemed like one." Amata came over and asked if I enjoyed the party and if I was surprised. Dad looked at me for an answer and I didn't have the heart to tell them I knew, so I swallowed the truth and said "not at all."

"Well, here's another surprise. Guess what I got you for your birthday. Go on guess."

"Is it a date with Freddie Gomez?" Officer Gomez chuckled from behind us. He knew I liked his son. I wonder if he told Freddie. Oh gosh, I hope not.

"Ew, I didn't know you liked boys! And no, it's Grognak the Barbarian issue #1." She said in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean, Amata?" She looked at me in surprise. "I thought you liked girls?" she replied.

"Why would you think that? Is it because I have short hair?" I spit out with narrowed eyes.

"Well, yeah. Everyone thinks that." I hate when she acts like this. To be honest, I don't even like Amata. The only people I like my age are Paul and Freddie.

"Whatever." I said, blowing it off. I'll deal with it later. It's my birthday party. Old Lady Palmer seemed to be wanting my attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked politely.

"My, you're getting so old. Believe it or not, I was ten once. That was so long ago. Back when I was a girl, the vault was practically crowded. Not like today. I was surprised when the Overseer let you and your dad... Oh my, look at me rambling. Here's your present: one of my very own, homemade sweetrolls. And because it's your birthday, you don't have to share."

"Thank you Mrs. Palmer." I said and walked over to the counter with the cake. Andy was about to cut it when a clunk noise was heard and his saw crushed the cake.

"I am mortified by the cake mishap. Simply mortified." Andy said sympathetically. That makes two of us.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry about the cake." Dad looked so depressed.

"It's okay, dad." I said trying to see if that would make him feel better. I think he was more upset than I was.

I turned around to come face to face with Butch, the Vault Asshole. "I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Gimme that sweetroll that Old Lady Palmer gave you."

"I'm sure your hungry. I mean, who wouldn't be if they're mom drank all the food rations away. Go soak your head, Bitch... Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say "Butch"."

"You're gonna regret that. No one talks about my mom like that except me."

Next thing I know, Butch and I were in a full out birthday brawl over a sweetroll. I was pinned to the ground and he was swinging at my face. I kneed him in the groin and slipped away and threw my elbow down on his back. Dad and Paul intervened grabbing and pulling us apart.

"What has gotten into you, Eleanor?" I was still shaking with the adrenaline.

"It was Butch's fault. He tried to take my sweetroll!"

"She's lying! She just hit me for no reason.!" Butch yelled.

"We all saw you hit first, Butch. And this was all over a sweetroll?" Dad scolded.

"She was talkin' smack about my mom!" Butch reasoned, pointing a finger at me.

"Is that true, Eleanor? Did you say mean things about Mrs. Deloria?" I stared at my feet in shame. "Answer me right now."

"Yes, sir." I said barely above a whisper.

"What was that? Say it louder."

"Yes, sir, I said mean things and I'm sorry. I shouldn't said them." I whined.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Butch."

Butch looked so full of himself. I should have hit him in the face instead of the back.

"I'm sorry." I said flatly.

"Like you mean it, Eleanor Rose." I can't stand it when he uses my middle name. It only means I'm in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Butch." Dad didn't look convinced.

"I think you two should hug it out. Don't you agree Overseer?"

"That seems like a reasonable resolution."

We both looked at each other in horror.

"Well, go on." We hesitantly shuffled closer to each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, trying to take the advantage of making him uncomfortable. He looked pissed. I held my arms out and smiled smugly.

"I'm just waiting for you, Butch."

Dad swatted my arm ,"stop that, you're not supposed to enjoy this."

Butch fell into my arms stiffly and put a tense arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him uncomfortably.

We let go and Amata, Wally, and Paul burst into laughter. "I can't believe you did that."

"Me neither. I have to go. Dad wants me." I walked over to Dad near the intercom.

"That was Jonas, we have a surprise for you down in the Reactor Room."

We were walking downstairs when Beatrice stopped me to hand me a poem. What's a better gift for a ten year old than a poem? We went met up with Jonas and Dad handed me a BB gun.

"Where did you even find this, Dad?"

"Jonas and I spent months finding the parts and putting it together. All we needed left was a spring. Thank God Butch "misplaced" his switchblade." He laughed.

I took a few shots at targets and a rad roach crawled out from a box. I screamed and Dad calmly said

"Just aim and shoot. Think of it as target practice." I missed the first two shots. The third shot hit in between the head and torso and the head rolled off. I had to struggle from throwing up. Dad just laughed.

"Good work, sweetie. Keep it up and you can help with the rad roach problem. Now come see. We're going to take a picture to save the moment."

I walked over with BB gun in hand and smiled.

"One. Two. Three. Say 'cheese!'" And with that , a bright flash blinded me yet again.


	2. The GOAT

Chapter 2: The G.O.A.T.

"Say 'ah', sweetie." Dad said as he shoved a depressor on my tongue and an otoscope in my ear.

"Ahhh," I replied obediently. I didn't brush my teeth this morning. I really hoped it wasn't noticeable.

After a routine check up, Dad put the equipment up in a hurry. "As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy 16-year-old girl. You'll be fine. Now go brush your teeth and get to class. You don't want to miss the G.O.A.T."

He gave me the "I know what you're doing" look I got so often. Sometimes I wondered why I even try to get away with anything. Then I remembered that I have to get all my rebellion out of my system before I had to be an adult and be "responsible."

"But Daddy, I really feel sick." I coughed to make it more convincing but he wasn't buying it.

He gave me a sympathetic look."Honey, I know you don't want to take the test but you have a life in here. You need to make sure you have a job. A purpose. Trust me, it's much worse outside the doors."

I never knew why Dad knew so much about the outside world. We were born in the vault like everyone else so how would he know what it's like? I had asked him before but he always found a way to change the subject. I was about to ask him again when Jonas walked in the room.

"What are you still doing here, Missy? Don't you know you have a very important test to take?" His glasses gleamed in the florescent light of the clinic. He smiled brighter than the bulbs and instantly made me feel calmer.

"I was just about to leave actually, I just need to brush my teeth. Bye Dad. Bye Jonas."

I didn't stop to brush my teeth. I was already late enough. I rounded the corner to see Amata surrounded by Butch and his friends. Their black leather jackets squeaked quietly in the mostly quiet halls.

I often wondered where they even found the jackets. It's not like we made leather here or they could sneak out to the outside just for some jackets. I always came to the assumption that some of the first generation vault citizens kept them as reminders of life before.

"I'll show you a real Tunnel Snake, Amata." Butch said smoothly. His greasy hair was shiny and looked gross to wash out.

"Leave me alone, assholes." Amata whined, pushing him away. She was cornered by the whole gang and looked at me for help.

Paul was the closest to me so I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Tunnel Snakes rule!" he bellowed out.

I jumped back in fright. "Uh, okay. That doesn't answer my question."

"This is Tunnel Snake business. Not yours. Tunnel Snakes rule!"

My eyes shifted to Butch and then back to him. "I got that already. Butch, what are you guys doing?"

He looked over. "What, you want some of this Tunnel Snake for yourself? Maybe after the test. I'm sure I can make room in my schedule," he said with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, you wish, you Trouser Snake."

"Yeah, I know you think of dick all the time." He made an exaggerated stroking motion near his crotch and closed his eyes. He started moaning in a high pitched voice as the others laughed. "Oh, yeah, Butchie! Harder, daddy!"

My face grew hot as I felt the blush cover my face. I slapped his arm and pushed him away from Amata.

He chuckled and brushed me off. "Come on, guys. Let's go take that damn test.".As they waltzed into the classroom, he blew me a kiss and Paul whispered "Tunnel Snakes rule." I don't know what they've done to that poor kid.

Amata huffed loudly and crossed her arms. "Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes think that just because my dad's the Overseer that I must get some kind of special treatment. Well, I don't!"

I shook my head briskly. "Dude, we have to go take the test. Don't let them get to you."

Brotch greeted us as we walked in. "I see everyone managed to find the classroom today". Everyone knew he hated the G.O.A.T.. It wasn't much of a secret.

I sat in the front desk in front of Wally Mack. I was too busy trying to get comfortable to feel him grab my ponytail until he yanked so hard that my head hit his desk.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

" Wally, Eleanor! What is going on? And Eleanor, watch your language. Do I have to have a parent teacher meeting with your parents?" Brotch scolded.

"He pulled my hair! It was involuntary!" I tried to reason.

"Detention for three days, Mack. Now, if we could please get this test over with without any more interruptions." He passed out the test and started reading out the guidelines and questions.

The questions were ridiculous and had nothing to do with what kind of occupation suits you. It was more of a morality quiz. The last question was the worst of all of them.

"Pencils down, turn in your tests. It's time for the reaping."

I turned my test in and awaited my assignment. I held my breath as he shuffled the papers and took forever to actually read it.

He took one look at the test and flinched in surprise. The suspense was going to eat away at me.

"Well, would you look at that." He looked back at the paper and then to me. "Vault tattoo artist. I hope you don't mind if I don't see you during working hours."

It could be worse. I could be the barber. "Alright, thanks."

Butch turned his test in next to me "Here ya go, Mr. Brotch."

"Well, well, well, Mr. Deloria. I never thought I'd see the day. I've waited a long time for this. Let's see what you made." He took his paper with a smile."Huh, well Deloria, I never would've thought you'd end up doing this." Butch was visibly nervous.

"Come on, Brotch, just tell me what I made, please" he pleaded.

Brotch held the paper down with a hand over the results and beamed at him. "Congratulations, you made Vault barber." Brotch said with a smug grin.

Butch paled at the news. "You gotta be kidding me. Barber?"

I tried and failed at stifling a laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at, slut?" Brotch rolled up his test and slapped him with it. "Don't talk to women like that."

I walked away before it got worse but Butch only followed. He looked more than furious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"Ya know, you got a real big fucking mouth. You should put it to use sometime." He said as he roughly grabbed my ass.

I turned around to face him and he pushed me against the wall. I gasped in surprise. I didn't make any move to get away. We were alone in the one hall no one really goes down. There was nothing of use down here. His breath was hot on my neck and I was really regretting not brushing my teeth this morning.

"You finally gonna shut ya fucking mouth?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

He slammed his lips against mine. This was what I was waiting for for over a year. This wasn't romantic. It wasn't love. Love just isn't my thing. His hips were grinding against mine as I reached over for the control for the door to the closest room. I felt a button and smashed it and we slipped into the room.

The room was dark and had very little furniture. This was the older section of the living quarters when the vault was more populated. Now it was just empty rooms.

He started unzipping my jumpsuit with one hand, the other on my lower back and his mouth pressed into my throat. My hand was exploring his chest and my fingers grazed the zipper. I felt like I had a little more control over the situation.

I unzipped his suit and he pushed mine to the floor. I slipped my boots off and stepped out of the jumpsuit and he followed. I jumped on to the bed and he crawled on top of me, kissing my throat and unhooking my bra from behind.

I pulled his shirt over his head and he threw it across the room. He practically ripped my underwear off and I yanked his boxers off. He practically stabbed my leg as he was freed. He had a fistful of my hair as he kissed me and slid into me with a moan. It hurt a little but I would live. I just wanted to enjoy this.

He thrust in slowly and pulled out with such force that made my knees weak. I wrapped my legs around him for a more comfortable angle. He pulled his head back and looked at the wall.

Good, I didn't want to look at him either. That was a lie, but I wasn't going to say anything to make it out to be something it's not. Besides, he wasn't going to last long. This was going to be an anticlimactic experience for my. Pun intended.

His thrusts and grunts were becoming more erratic and animalistic. I stayed silent so I wouldn't egg him on. I kind of wanted to see how long he could go.

With a final thrust, he pulled out and finished on my stomach. Disgusting and boring. That's what this whole thing was to me.

He rolled over to the side and I got up and wiped off my stomach with his shirt. By god, I needed to get it off and I was pissed so I was just going to take it out on his shirt. I pulled my jumpsuit on and tied my boots back.

"Leaving so soon, sweet cheeks?" Butch mocked.

"Yeah, and I'm taking your jacket." I didn't want to look at him.

"By all means, you can have it. I'll make another."

I walked back to my room and I didn't leave for the rest of the day. That night, I cried into my pillow. That had to be the worst three minutes of my life. I couldn't even look at Dad when he got off work.

I should have just stayed with Freddie.


	3. Escape!

Chapter 3: Escape!

I ran my hands along the smooth sand on the ground. The sun beat down on the back of my neck and warmed me up. I felt so cold. I squinted at the horizon. I was on the outside world. Outside the vault.

There was nothing in sight. No people, no plants, no animals, no buildings. Did the outside really look so alone and desolate?

I grabbed a handful of sand and let it fall through my fingers and back to the ground. I wiped my hands on my pants and stood up. I was walking but it looked like I was running at an absurd speed.

Suddenly, I was in front of a massive, metal structure. It was shaped like a football from the old world and had yellow bands painted down the sides. It was an undetonated bomb.

I ran my fingers across the cold surface. Despite the heat, the bomb and I were both cold. I slid a hand across the metal as I walked around the perimeter of the bomb. Once I reached the nose of the bomb, I noticed it got warmer.

Amata woke me up with a start. "Come on, get up! You have to get up!"

"What's going on? I'm trying to sleep." I slurred out. I wanted to know what was going to happen with the bomb. Why did I see it?

"You have to get up! The vault door is open and your dad left. My dad has gone crazy with power and he's ordered the guards to kill anyone on sight. They're going to kill you!" she whined hysterically.

"What do you mean my dad left? The door can't open." I said, more for my sake than her's.

"Well, it opened for him. They killed Jonas. I'm sorry, I know you guys were close. But you can't tell me you had no idea he was going to do this."

"Are you fucking accusing me of this?" my eyes narrowed. "You think I had any part of this?" I sat up in bed and braced myself. The world was sinning and my vision went blurry for a moment.

She seemed to back pedal. "Well, it's just... you seriously had no idea he was planning this?"

She's such a bitch.

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of the vault." I picked up my BB gun and pellets, my baseball bat, and stimpaks. I put my ball cap and Butch's jacket on and headed out the door. There's nothing I wanted more than to get out of this place.

"Wait. You don't plan on going straight into that, do you?"

"Yep. Bye, I'll find the pass code when I get to the office."

The moment I stepped out of my room, I was spotted by security.

"Stop right there. Guys, there she is!"

I raised my gun and lowered it when I saw four rad roaches attack his legs. They must have gotten in through the vault door. I walked past as the man screamed in pain. It didn't take long until I ran into a frantic Butch.

"Ellie, you gotta help my ma. Rad roaches got in when the door opened and they're gonna kill her! You gotta save her." He begged.

"Calm down, I'll help. Lead the way." I followed him to his quarters and I could hear Mrs. Deloria crying for Butch.

I fired off 5 shots, narrowly missing the crouched woman. Three rad roaches lay at her feet and Butch grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed me like he meant it for the first time in months.

"Thank you so much, Ellie. I know you gotta get out of here. I wish I could come with you. I really do, but my ma really needs me." He looked sincere enough.

"I know you would. I have to go. I hope I get to see you again some day. To be honest, I'm so fucking scared. I don't know what's out there."

He took my face in his hands. "I believe in you. You'll be fine. If any of us can survive out there, it's you. God, I'm so sorry I was such an ass for all those years." His voice started cracking. "I want to make sure you get out of this shit hole safe and sound. I'll go with you to the entrance but I can't leave."

"Alright." I was on the verge of tears. "Let's go, then."

We quiet literally bumped into Officer Gomez. "Oh boy, are you two lucky it was me who ran into you. The others won't be so forgiving. You gotta get out of here quick. I didn't see a thing."

"I always knew you were one of the good guys, Officer Gomez." Butch replied.

"You guys are just kids. I need to do my job at protecting the vault."

"Bye, we have to go. Thanks for not killing us." I yelled as we ran for the upper levels.

We bounded up the stairs and slid to a stop when we heard a couple arguing about getting out of the vault. One ran at the guards and the other followed. A series of shots and screams, then silence ensued.

"Let's just run past the guards, we can do it. That door over there is jammed." I whispered. Butch nodded and stood at my left, blocking me from the guards and we ran. Shots rang out and I heard Butch yell and reach out for his arm.

We made it through the jammed door and up the stairs past rad roaches that Butch didn't even notice.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" I had no idea how to treat a bullet wound.

"I'm fine. Just keep going. Don't stop. Don't look back." I could hear the pain in his voice. Blood was dripping to the floor.

"Are you kidding me? There's a bullet in your fucking arm!" I needed to get a grip on this. I can't panic now. I'm almost out.

"It went all the way through. Forget it. The office is just down there." We ran past a window with a man pounding on the glass and calling guards.

We got to the office and I doubled over, it was too much. Jonas was at my feet with a battered face and a holodisk in his hand.

"I think I'm gonna throw up. Ellie, I'm so sorry. Wait here, I'll get the lock."

I pulled myself together long enough to wrench the holodisk out of his hand. "To my Eleanor" in Dad's handwriting. It barely registered when the door opened and Butch ran for the lockers. I pulled out the sheet with the password and a stimpak. He stabbed it in his arm and pushed down on the plunger.

"Take the password and open the stairs."

I did just that and I heard metal gliding over smooth metal, revealing stairs.

"Let's go." He pressed the red button on the opposite side of the room downstairs and I ran for the lever on the controls. Butch helped me pull it as Amata ran in, hair a mess.

"I can't believe you did it. Why's Butch with you?" she asked, barely audible over the screeching of the ancient metal gear opening to let in real sunlight. The doors behind her opened and guards poured in the entrance.

Butch grabbed me and ran down the stairs. Gunshots filled the room and he stopped briefly, kissed me deeply, and shoved me through the slim crack in between the gear and the wall. I almost tripped on a skeleton and turned to Butch through the crack. He was saying something. I got closer to hear. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of here! Be safe, I believe in you!" he screamed.

I ran to the wooden door at the end of the cave and looked back. The door was closing and I could see Butch on the ground. I swung open the door with tears in my eyes. I shielded my face from the sun. It was too bright here. I wanted to go back.

The door closed behind me and looked at my surroundings . I fell to the ground in a crying heap. How the fuck am I supposed to survive with no armor, friends, or real weapons?

I was covered in Butch's blood and outside dirt. I felt sick to my stomach. I was about to throw up, I could just feel it. I gagged once and then it just seemed to all come out.

I felt a little better after I stood up. I wiped my eyes with my arms and set out for the long journey ahead.

No more crying. Not out here.


	4. A Whole New World

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

The sun on my face and the vault at my back was the most horrifyingly beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I promised myself to make the most with the hand I've been dealt. Looking at it, I realized how shitty a hand that it was.

I took a look at my surroundings. It was definitely a town of some sort. There was debris everywhere. Tricycles lay frozen, abandoned by children.

What the fuck did the world do to itself? It's like the old saying about the snake that ate its tail. Civilization crumbled like stale cake. This is what I had always wanted to get to see?

What was I expecting, a land flowing with milk and honey? Dad always reassured me that the vault was much safer. I don't know why I thought it would be any different.

"This place is a total shit fest," I grumbled.

About half way through the town, I heard music nearby. It sounded like it was getting closer. I drew out my bat and looked around for the source of the patriotic bullshit. The suspense was killing me. I turned my head in time to see the strangest thing I've ever laid eyes on: a flying radio. It was shaped like a ball with antennae sticking out of the back like feathers. It hovered over to me. It wasn't trying to kill me and to be honest, it looked kind of cute.

"I don't know what you are but you're name is Georgie now. I don't even know if you can hear me. Do you know where the nearest safe place is?"

Georgie beeped in response, bouncing in the air. It turned around and hovered down the road, taking a right at a sign with "Megaton" written in yellow paint. I followed it up a hill and stopped in my tracks. A ginormous mountain of metal stood before me. Georgie left me behind to meet with a robot in front of the mountain. A loud grating filled my ears as the mountain lifted two wings to reveal a door.

I walked anxiously to Georgie and looked up to find a man with a gun staring down at me.

"Hold on, miss. My name's Stockholm, this is Megaton. Are you from the vault in Springvale?"

I swallowed before speaking. "Yeah, I'm from the vault. I'm Eleanor. Is this place safe?"

"One of the safest places in the D.C. area. Trust me, you'll be fine as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, really. I've had a very long day, is there anywhere in town I could stay and rest?"

"We have a common house, just go down the hill, take a left at the bomb, and go up from there."

The look I gave him must have been enough for him to keep going.

"I said Megaton was one of the safest places here. The bomb is pre-war. If it has lasted this long, you'll be fine for one night."

I stared in shock and awe at the thought of a giant bomb in the middle of one of the safest places here. The thought nagged in the back of my mind but I thought back on my lack of defense. "Uh... alright. Is there anywhere I can buy some new things? I don't have any money so I'll have to sell some things too."

"If you're from the vault, I'm going to give you some tips and pointers. Just some of the basics. First off, we don't use money, we use bottle caps. Don't ask me, that's just how it is. Second, if you plan on going out of town, you better hope you had good target practice and a steady supply of ammo. Third, Raiders. They're gangs of rapists, cannibals, drug addicts, and general dickheads. Stay the fuck away from them if possible. Last but not least, the wild life out here is what kills most people. I'll list least to most lethal: rad roaches, bloatflies, mole rats, dogs, fire ants, ghouls, centaurs" he paused, taking a breath and counting off on his fingers, "mire lurks, super mutants, rad scorpions, yao guai, and deathclaws."

He looked lost in thought, maybe figuring out if he left anything out. After about ten seconds, he looked back at me. "Yeah, you'll be lucky if you never see a deathclaw in your time on earth." He stared at me to see if anything even registered. He looked at me with sympathy. "How old are you?"

I looked down."Nineteen"

"Jesus, you're still just a kid. Look, I can't even imagine how all this is affecting you. It's a lot to take in. I know it's going to be hard for a while, but believe me, it will get better."

"Thank you. I think I should go get something to eat."

"You don't have any caps so take this." He dropped a box that said "Dandy Boy Apples" from his platform.

I looked at it in my hands. "I don't know how I can repay you for being so nice."

"Don't mention it. Hey, when you're ready to learn anything new like what's out there and some other places like Rivet City, come see me. I'm always here. Now go get some sleep."

"Alright. Thank you again for everything, really."

I opened the door to Megaton and I faced a city full of life. Completely different from Springvale. I opened the box and ate the dry apples by the handfuls.

A man in a long coat and a hat walked up the steps to meet me.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Simms, the town sheriff. If you stay out of trouble, we won't have any problems."

I swallowed the apples before speaking in an attempt to be polite. "I didn't plan on it. Do you have anywhere I can sell my things?" I asked.

"You would want to talk to Moira up in Craterside Supply," he said and pointed at a shack above us.

"Thank you.. By the way, what do you plan on doing about that bomb?" I took another handful of apple pieces.

"Well, it's not hurting anybody and the church worships it. I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would be up to allowing me to disable it."

He sized me up, taking in my tall, lanky form. I probably didn't look like much. "Well, only if you know how to do it. If you don't, leave it the hell alone."

"I'll take a look at it." I walked away up the ramp to the store Simms pointed me to. I opened the door and like hitting a wall, I smelled a horrible stench.

"Oh, don't mind the smell. I was just doin' an experiment. You look new. My name is Moira. You look like you're from a vault. Give me that uniform and I'll replace it with a better one that has more protection. Also, you need weapons. Just come see." The woman talked so much with out breathing. Was she even human?

"Uh, do you have a changing room though?" I asked gingerly.

"Oh, not really but we're girls. Jason, go to the other room for a few minutes." The mercenary in the corner grumbled and left the room.

"Thank you, what can I get for the bat and baseball cap?"

"Well, the bat's in good condition and the cap is decent. I could give you 16 caps maybe, at the most," she said with a smile. I must have visibly sank because she looked at me with pity. I really hate that people keep looking at me like that. "What do you need the caps for?"

"I need a better weapon," I whispered.

"How about you give me the baseball cap and bat and I'll give you this 10 mm. It's not much, but it will help you. You can just pay for the rest later when you can," She said with another smile.

"Really?" I was slipping out of my jumpsuit and into the new one.

"Why, sure. I don't see why not. Just don't tell anyone else or they'll want the same treatment," She brought her finger to her lips.

"No problem. Thank you so much. I wasn't expecting people to be so nice out here."

"Oh, sweetie. Not many people are nice in the wasteland. You're just seeing the place with the nicest people."

"Oh, well, do you know where I can go to get a drink?"

"Yeah, Moriarty has a bar. You can't miss it." She beamed.

"Well, thank you, Moira. I'm gonna head there. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye." I zipped up the armored jumpsuit and headed out the door.


	5. Rubs Me the Right Way

Chapter 5: Rubs Me the Right Way

I walked up the stairs and up another ramp and walked into the bar.

A man was banging on the radio and a woman was scolding him. Something was wrong with the man's skin. I couldn't get a good look so I walked up to the bar and waited. He turned around and I could see rotted skin and exposed veins. _Holy shit, be polite, Eleanor. Don't stare_.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked nervously.

I coughed. "Nothing really. But I'll just sit here for awhile."

He looked surprised, "Wait, you aren't going to hit me or call me a zombie? Not even berate me?"

That was a weird question to ask. "Why would I do that? You haven't done anything."

"I never thought I'd see the day when there wasn't an asshole in the bar.

"Why would someone do that? That's awful."

"You may be the only person in the world who thinks so. You lived under a rock or something?"

"Well, sort of, I'm from the vault."

"Well that's different. My name's Gob. Nice to meet you Vault Dweller."

"My name is Eleanor, not "**Vault Dweller.**" I said irritatedly.

He flinched. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just trying to make a joke" He was bracing for a hit. It made me feel terrible that I made him think I would hurt him.

"It's okay, I overreacted. It was just a joke." I assured him.

I smiled and walked over to the man beckoning me in the corner.

"My name is Burke. Would you mind listening to a simple deed that will make it worth your while?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Depends on what it is."

"How would you like earning five hundred caps?"

I was shocked. _That's so much money_."What would I need to do?"

That's what I like to hear, a lovely lady like you can't possibly be from this cesspool of living garbage. What do you think about setting that bomb to go off, with you at a safe distance of course? You'd be doing everyone a favor." He said with a sick grin.

I was stunned by the offer. Why would he kill these innocent people? Denying him would probably end badly for me and he'd just get someone else to do it. I need to convince him not to go through with it.

"But this place is like a home to me, why would you want to blow me up, sir?" I placed my hand on his knee and leaned in closer to make it more convincing. "What will it take to make you change your mind, Mr. Burke." I purred.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to hurt you. Maybe we could work something out. We should probably go to my house to discuss," he paused to clear his throat again, "uh, business matters privately."

"That sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Burke. Lead the way." I let go and followed him out and to his house, clinging to his arm. It was getting dark out so I might be able to sleep at his house for the night.

He opened the door and turned the light on. It was dim and the house was small.

"So, what will it take to change that mind of yours?" I whispered, unzipping my jumpsuit.

"It won't be much." He said , pressing me against the wall, kissing me with an insatiable hunger. I was halfway out of my suit when I started tugging his off. He dressed in layers for some reason.

This was the first time in weeks since I've seen some action. Hopefully he's much better than Butch. I kicked my boots off and he unhooked my bra. His hands moved to my breast. At least, he knew what he was doing. He was standing in his boxers, that needed to change very soon.

He pulled back and threw me on the bed. I gasped in surprise from such a bold move. He climbed on top of me and slipped his hand in my panties. I gasped again. He kissed up and down my throat, rubbing me roughly. This was new, I didn't even know that felt good and Butch sure as shit didn't either.

I moaned as he slipped two fingers into me, rubbing away the stress of today. I wouldn't mind doing this again. He pulled out and I yanked his boxers off. He groaned as he pushed into me. He was even bigger than Butch. I grabbed his hair and yanked him to my lips. He grabbed my legs and pushed them to my sides. Holy shit this is going pretty well. My breathing became erratic and I knew I wasn't going to last long. Each thrust felt like a splash of cold water. Before I knew it, I was screaming his name and leaving scratches on his back.

"Oh god!" I screamed out. A wave of euphoria washed over me. He was still going, each thrust renewing that wave. He gave one final thrust and stilled. He let out a hot breath on my throat and pulled out.

After several moments of bliss, the reality of what just happened hit me like a brick. "Did you..."

"Wha... oh shit." He whispered. "Fuck!" he screamed and slammed his fist on the wall. "Shit, shit shit, shit, fuck! I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He looked over completely panicking.

"I know, but it's too late now. I'll just have to wait. I need some sleep. I've had such a long day." I rolled over and fell asleep in his arms.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_


	6. Destroyer of Atom

Chapter 6: Destroyer of Atom

My eyes opened but I wasn't really awake. Everything was blurry. _Where am I? Where's Butch ?_

We were supposed to eat lunch together today. I needed to get ready.

I sat up with an unfamiliar creek of a bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the source of the warmth radiating at my side.

_Wait, that's not Butch. Who is he?_

Suddenly, all the memories of yesterday buzzed into my head. _What did I do? I'm so fucking stupid. So __**stupid**__._

I crawled out of bed as quietly as possible. Unfortunately for me, the bed was loud as shit no matter how slowly you move.

Burke turned over, his arm over his head."Leaving so soon?"

"I have a lot of things to do. I would if I could. Did I change your mind?"

He looked deep in thought. I was about to lose it. I fucked him. I risked a pregnancy for him. For this fucking town. For these people. "Yeah, I'll just have to tell Tenpenny I couldn't find anyone to do it."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you."

I got up and started dressing. "This is a one time thing, Mr. Burke. I did what I needed."

His eyes flickered to mine. I saw utter sadness. _Did he really think that this was going to be something regular?_

I zipped my jumpsuit and stood up. "I have to leave. Bye, Burke."

I closed the door quietly. I walked down the steps.

First order of business is disabling the bomb. I walked past the man standing in the water and under the tail of the bomb.

I never thought I'd be thankful for those times Butch and I would mess with the vault's main control system just so we could fool around.

I opened the latch on the side and looked at the wires. My hair was in my eyes. This was why I hated long hair. Anything to get people to stop thinking things I'm not.

After unplugging and snipping wires with my teeth, the bomb was safe.

"Well, I'll be. You did it." Simms said from behind me. "I didn't really think you knew what you were doing but I guess I was wrong. Here's the key to that house over there, and here's three hundred caps. It's the least I can do for saving the town."

I looked down at the caps and key. I never had my own house before. I would be given one when I married in the vault. I probably would've married Butch.

Thinking about Butch just made me nauseous. Not a whole day out of the vault and I already fucked someone else. _I'm such a shitty person._

"Are you alright?" Simms sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. Just feeling home sick."

"Well, you'll be fine. This is your home now."

Even though it was said with good intentions, I couldn't ignore the pit in my stomach. "Thank you."

I shuffled over to the little shop in front of the bomb. A woman leaning against the building pushed off the wall.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Oh, uh... do you have Sugar Bombs?"

"We sure do, seven caps."

I handed her the money and started eating.

"Thanks for disabling that damn bomb. What did Simms give you for it?"

I swallowed the cereal,"he gave me the key to the house behind this building and some caps."

"Sounds like you got a good set up. How did you know how to disable it? Most of the people out here can't even read."

That wasn't a real surprise. "I just kind of grew up around things like that."

She didn't look like she was buying it but I couldn't keep telling people I was from the vault. It could be dangerous if I told the wrong person. She didn't press the matter further.

"So I couldn't really sleep last night, no one could. It was pretty loud, if you get what I'm saying."

I glared at her. "I don't think that's really any of your business. I can't change what happened. I'm sorry I kept you up."


	7. A New Look, A New Home

Chapter 7: A New Look, A New Home

I stood up and and looked at the ramp that led to my new home. I needed to get away. She was getting personal.

I wonder what the house looks like?

_I guess it's time to find out._

I ran up the steps, eager to see my new home. I unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Hello, Madame. My name is Wadsworth. I am your new robot butler."

I jumped back in surprise. It was indeed another robot. This one had an accent like Dad though and looked just like Andy.

"H-Hello, Wadsworth. I'm Eleanor... It's nice to meet you."

"It is my pleasure, Madame. I am required to inform you of my abilities. I am capable of cleaning, providing clean water, styling hair, and telling jokes." It seemed to always be in a cheery mood. It was unsettling.

"Can you do my hair?"

"Why, yes, Madame. Just have a seat wherever you look."

This was the fist time I actually took notice of the decoration. There was a small kitchen, lockers on opposite sides of the room, a book shelf, and a stand of some sort. Everything was the same metal from the ramps and decks of Megaton, but with less wear and scuffing. It looks like no one has been in the house for a long time.

I sat on the floor and the robot revealed a screen. It had several hairstyles, most of which looked like it would just shave random spots and gel what was left of the hair. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was a short, messy style, much like my childhood go-to hairstyle.

"That one." I pointed to the screen.

"Ah, yes. And what color?"

I never thought about dying my hair. I thought back to the girls in the comic books I used to read, other than Grognac. The girls all had cool super powers like flight, laser vision, or the ability to turn invisible. What had always stuck out to me was their hair color. My favorite super hero had always been one that wasn't very popular before the war. Her name was Barbarella, her hair a thick main of pink. I always wanted it. I needed a new look for my new beginning. Pink. Hell yes.

"I want pink. Can you do that?"

"Why, of course, Madame. Light or dark?"

"Definitely light." I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like a rebel.

"Interesting color." He displayed another screen with three bars: red, blue, and green. I adjusted them until I found the perfect shade of pastel pink. "I'll start right away."

I sat as still as possible as it worked. Last thing I need is a bad haircut. Every once in a while, it asked me to turn a certain way or look in a direction.

After about an hour, it had finished. "Now we just need to wait for your hair to dry, Madame."

"Alright." I looked around for anything to dry it faster. A towel or something. I noticed there was no bathroom. It's not very different from the vault. I think I remember passing the girl's bathroom on the way to Moriarty's. That seems pretty inconvenient.

I found an old gray shirt upstairs. It was probably left by the old owner. I dried my hair with the shirt as mush as I could. I shook my hair to get air flow. Anything to dry it faster. I have never been so excited for something so trivial as dry hair.

After about 5 minutes of shaking my head and rubbing the shirt through my hair, it was finally dry.

"Would you like a mirror, Madame?"

"Yes, please." I practically squealed when he pulled the mirror out of his main piece.

My hair was definitely pink. And short. It curled around my face. Blue eyes staring back. My skin was so pale compared to the wasteland inhabitants.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was jumping with joy.

"You're very welcome, Madame!"

I have to show people my new hair. I wonder what Gob will think. I ran out the door, leaving it wide open. I could hear Wadsworth complaining about me growing up in a barn or something. I don't know what that's suppose to mean. I passed a leaking pipe and it sprayed the leg of my jumpsuit.

I should probably fix that. From the pipe, I could see the directions for the water processing plant. I could only assume that who ever is in charge could help. I jogged up the ramps, never having thought I'd get so much exercise from just living somewhere. I stopped in front of a door that had "water processing plant" sloppily chalked over it. I knocked on the door and after several moments, a grumpy old man opened it.

"Yeah, what is it?" His tattered blue jumpsuit sagged around his frail body, accentuating his deep wrinkles and frown.

"Oh, is this a bad time? I was just wondering if I might be able to help with the pipe."

He brightened at the mention of help. As quickly as it came, the small smile faded. He thought deeply and critically, examining me. I probably didn't look like much of a mechanic. He sighed heavily. "If you fix them, I'll pay you two hundred caps."

"Are there more than one?"

He paused for a few seconds, either remembering how many pipes busted or how stupid I am for only noticing the one by my house. "There's three, I think. Here's my tool box. You better take care of it. I need it back once you're done," he said as he handed me a heavy box. "Alright, you go fix those pipes."

I set off to fix the pipe that sprayed me earlier, and after that, I asked around to see if anyone knew where the others were. I fixed the second one with ease. The third one was going to be a hassle.

I walked up all the ramps to Moriarty's and peered over the railing.

There it was in all it's leaking glory. This was going to be more dangerous than fixing a pipe normally is. I jumped over the rails and hit a roof with a loud thud. People under me were looking at each other. A stranger just jumped on to a roof for a pipe.

I knelt down under the large plane engine hovering above me and examined the pipe. A mist of water sprayed my face. I reached for the toolbox and felt an empty spot. My hand felt around and I looked over. The toolbox was gone. Fixing the pipe was going to be the easy part, getting the tool box down to the roof from the deck because I left it like the idiot I am was going to be hard.

The deck rattled with footsteps. Someone was coming and they could throw the toolbox down for me. I yelled for their attention and a little head looked over the rails. It was a little girl with short black hair and large eyes.

I squinted as the sunlight burned my eyes. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Maggie," she answered nervously, as if she would bolt any minute. "I have to go, Billy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. He says I'm too friendly." She turned to leave but I was not about to let that happen without the toolbox.

"Hey, hey, Maggie. Before you leave, do you think you could drop the toolbox down for me? I left it up there."

She nodded, disappeared for a second, and reappeared. "Do you mean this toolbox?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that one!"

"Uh, okay. But I have to go as soon as I do." She dropped the box and I caught it with a groan.

"Thank you so much, Maggie. Bye"

"Bye, Lady."

"Wait..." I waited for her to poke her head back. "Call me Eleanor."

She looked surprised. "You mean, I can call you by just your first name?"

"Well, yeah. We're friends now, huh?"

"Yeah!" She skipped down the ramp to meet up with a man with an eye patch. He didn't look happy.

The man leaned over the railing and glared at me. I sat down and stared back at him. "Can I help you, sir?"

He nodded curtly. "Can you not talk to Maggie when I _know_ she told you she can't talk to strangers."

I shrugged. "We aren't strangers anymore. And do you really think I would hurt a fly? I mean, look at me." I tugged on my vault suit.

The man, who I could only assume was Billy, sneered. "I've seen what those vault crazies can do. You aren't helping your case."

This man really wanted to hate for some reason. I shrugged. "Alright. We clearly got off on the wrong foot. My name is Eleanor."

He glared at me. "Billy."

I stuck my hand out as far as I could and he hesitantly shook it. "I really didn't mean anything by talking to her. I just forgot to get my toolbox before I jumped down here and she happened to be the first person to pass by."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, she's too friendly. I'm just trying to protect her. You may be new here, so I should warn you about the disgusting people out here who would literally kill to get to her."

That explained a lot. I could imagine predators and rapists come in the thousands here. "You're only doing your job as a protector, Billy."

He nodded sadly." Yeah, anyway, I have somewhere to be. I'll see you around."

"Alright," I smiled. "See you."

As he left, he looked over his shoulder at me for longer than what was necessary. I shrugged it off and got to working on the leak and in no time, all the pipes were fixed. Now I just need to find a way down.

Everything seemed so dangerous. I could jump down to the ramp below, but that would hurt. I could try climbing back up to the ramp I jumped off of, but how would I get the tool box up without throwing it and possibly damaging it or losing something?

I saw a gap that dropped down to a steep hill. I could try that. I grabbed the box and slipped one leg through the gap, dangling it to get an idea of how I would hit the ground. I rotated to the other side of the gap and slipped my other leg in. I hugged the box and and pushed off.

I hit the ground heels first and laid flat and slid down to the bottom. People were looking at me like an idiot. I walked over to the ramp and ran to the water processing plant. I knocked twice and Walter opened it, pleased to see me.

"Got them all?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'll be. You sure are something. Here's the caps I promised. But all you've done is delay the inevitable. Without those parts, the plant's gonna croak sooner or later. How about hearing an offer?"

I waited for him to continue.

"I'm always in need of some more scrap metal, how's about I give you ten caps for every piece you turn in."

"Sounds fair. I'll do it."

"Alrighty, you have a good day now, ya hear?"

I smiled brightly. "You too."


	8. A Shot of Whiskey

Chapter 8: A Shot of Whiskey

I left the plant and walked to the bar.

"Well, if it ain't Mrs. Fixer Upper?" I heard a thick Irish accent.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's you. My, I haven't seen you since you were a wee baby."

"I don't remember you. I was born in the vault."

"The name's Moriarty, thanks for asking. And you can believe what you want. I know more than you do. And I know what you want to know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know yer father."

"You do? Can you please tell me where he went? Did he come here?''

"My memory is a bit foggy, lass. Maybe something can freshen it up?"

"How much?"

"A hundred caps."

"Done. Now tell me."

"Oh, lass. I need to see it for myself."

I groaned and pulled out a large bag I used for what I could.

I counted out the caps and handed them to him.

"Now, tell me."

"Alright, don't get yer panties in a twist. Yeah, yer father came here. And I know where he went. He went to GNR Radio in D.C.. I don't recommend you going straight after him though. The capital is full of nasty things."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About an hour before you got to town."

_An hour? He got here an hour before me?_

"I think I'm just gonna have a drink." I mumbled.

"That's the spirit, lass. No pun intended."

"Gob?"

"Yeah, friend?"

"Can I have a bottle of whiskey?"

He looked at me the way you look at a crying child.

"Sure, thing, Eleanor."

I paid for the bottle and sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never even been further than Springvale."

"I'll let you in on some advice. There's a place in the Capital. It's called Underworld, the City of Ghouls. That's where I'm from. There's a man by the name of Charon, he's another ghoul. He's a hard ass but he's a real good protector. I say you should go get him when you have the resource and he'll take care of you."

"Where is that?"

"Hand me your wrist thing, I'll check the map."

I handed him my Pipboy and he put the location in. Along with several others around the area.

"That's all I really know."

"Thank you. Do you know how to get there?"

"I say follow the river until you see a large monument. It's the Jefferson Memorial. From there, go to Rivet City and talk with some people. Stay there for a few days and stock up on things. And once you're ready to leave, take Anacostia to the Mall. Follow the signs with a gear with wings. It will take you to the Washington Memorial. It lets out right in front of the Museum of History. Don't let Willow get to you. And don't get away from the Museum, there's too many super mutants."

"What even is a super mutant?"

"They were human once. They had some kind of experiment that went wrong and they went crazy. They're bigger than humans and they're a nasty yellow color. Their mouths are always open, too."

That painted a good enough picture for me.

"Oh. Who else is in Underworld?"

"Well, there's Carol and Greta. They own a little bed and breakfast. Before you leave for there, I have a letter for Carol. She's like a mom to me. And then there's Winthrop who keeps everything maintained. Tulip is a sweet girl. She owns a clothing store. Graves and Barrows work the clinic. Don't be fooled by the name. Snowflake does hair." He stopped to remember everyone. "Nice hair, by the way. Uh, Ahzrukahl has Charon's contract and owns the bar. And then there's Quinn who scavenges. That's about it."

That's a lot of names to remember.

"I think I'll go next week. I don't know."

"That soon?"

"Yeah. I'll make it."


	9. A Taste of the Outside

I have decided to speed things up a bit. It seemed like it was moving too slow and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Taste of the Outside.

I only made it 3 hours before I was suffering third-degree burns, was dehydrated, narrowly escaped death several times, and out of ammo. I resorted to using a pool cue I found in a ditch.

"Ah, shit. I'm so** fucking** stupid. Why am I out here? Why did I think I could do this yet?" I kicked a trash can with what little energy I had left.

I wouldn't make it back to Megaton today. I would just have to sleep here for the night. I don't even know where I am. Somewhere near the river like Gob told me to go to. I think I might be near someplace called a Citadel.

Maybe I could make it to Rivet City tomorrow. I might if I pray really hard and lead a life as a devout Christian. I need to come up with a plan before I go to sleep.

Maybe I could salvage from certain areas of interests and I could hide if things get too heavy. I don't know what I could even find.

Stimpaks, ammo, med-x. Just the things Stockholm told me that are important.

I could work my way around the edge of the capital and grab what I can. I should be able to stock up on supplies I really need before the GNR trip.

I was sitting on an old mattress in a gas station. The air was hot and thick. My hair stuck to the back of my neck and my clothes were clinging to my skin. I unzipped the top half of my jumpsuit and tied it around my waist. I decided to search the gas station for supplies for tomorrow and all I found was two stimpaks and some water. The water didn't last long at all.

Night came slowly as I grew more tired by the second. The morning air was crisp and cool. It was completely foreign to me.

I set off to find Rivet City, making sure to stay close to the river, but not too close. I stuck to the shelter of buildings. By afternoon, I could see the outline of the Jefferson Memorial. I wonder what's in it? I probably should save it for another day.

As I got closer, I could make out large, yellow creatures. Those must be the super mutants everyone is talking about. I decided to take my chances and swim across to the other side of the building. I couldn't see anything in the water so I should be safe for now I slipped into the cool water and heard my Pipboy clicking.

_Shit, the water is irradiated._ I had to make it quick, I hope I was a good swimmer in a past life. I made sure to stay touching the bottom of the river as much as possible. Once I was out of ground, I held my breath, dunked under the water, and started kicking wildly. I seemed like I was getting somewhere, but that could just be the current. Wait. The current was a great idea.

I could pretend I was just a body in the river and I could let it take me to where I needed to be. I'm just lucky that the current was going my way.

I held my breath again and rolled on to my stomach. Going with the flow never seemed more accurate.

I came up for air every thirty seconds or so. I was light headed by the third breath of air. I made it to shore in a matter of minutes. I needed to take a literal breather.

I sat next to the stairs and laid on the hot metal floor. My head felt like a balloon. I just needed a moment.

I laid in silence for several minutes before getting up and walking the rest of the way up. A beggar asked me for water and I had to break his heart and tell him of my own predicament. I walked up to the intercom.

"Wait a minute, I'm bringing the bridge out."

I waited as the metal groaned under it's weight. I was more impressed that the bridge mechanism still worked than I was about the actual city. I met half way with an attractive man. He was a security guard and his name was Harkness. What a strange name.

I walked past him and into the market place. The people were mostly nice and I stocked up on more supplies. Maybe I could do some odd jobs here and there for caps.

Maybe I could try working on getting in the security guards pants while I'm here, too. My nights are only getting lonelier by the day. Last night was especially bad. I couldn't stop thinking about Butch and our final moments together..

I walked around to get a feel for the place and I found myself in the lab. Two men stood in the corner. The taller man was much more intimidating.

Something was very off about him too. He was too still. And his eyes moved in a loop. He stared straight, looked around the room twice, and looked at the doors, then back to staring straight. A woman with a tight bun sat at a desk with her head in her hands.

"Um, ma'am? Do you have a second?"

"What do you want? I'm very busy." She sounded pretty pissed.

"Is this a bad time? I was actually just wondering if you knew my father at some point?"

"Why would I know him? Is he important? What's his name?"

"James Whick. Distinguishable accent. Grey hair, about this height." I raised my hand 3 inches above my head.

She seemed to still at the mention of his name.

"Oh my god. It's you."


	10. Alone and Looking

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've sort of been trying to focus on Break My Bones

* * *

Chapter 10: Alone and Looking

I awoke with the ever familiar sense of cold loneliness. Despite the fact that Ted Strayer was lying next to me, I felt more isolated than ever. This was becoming normal for me. I started drinking at night to dull the pain in my stomach from lack of other emotions.

_I'm so fucking alone._ I needed to find Charon soon.

Harkness wasn't really taking a hint. It's like he was a robot. He didn't really express emotions well.

I was more than well supplied, so I would be able to leave today if I so felt like it. I still had over eight hundred caps to spend, but I would just wait for Underworld to spend it. I don't even know how much Charon's contract would cost.

I was planning to just loot Anacostia and sell what I didn't need. I needed to become more independent on my way to not have to be so independent.

I stood up from the old mattress in the Weatherly Motel. I got dressed fast and pulled my boots on. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked as shitty as I felt.

It seemed like a stranger was staring back at me. My hair was still pink, just a little bit longer. I sold the vault armor after I found something more effective. It was made of leather and it made my ass look great. I was losing a lot of weight. I couldn't help but notice I smelled like booze and sex. It was becoming my natural smell.

_Dad would be so ashamed of me._

I had thought of just giving up and turning to a needle but I never liked them. And everything else was just too expensive. Drinking just seemed to be the only option.

Before I went to the Muddy Rudder last night, I sat on the shower floor. The sound of the water drowned out me crying. I held the razor to my wrist and weighed the pros and cons of killing myself. As of now, the only thing I had going for me was finding Dad and Butch.

As soon as I thought of him, I put the razor down and wrapped my arms around my knees. They wouldn't even know I was dead. They would assume I was alive and well.

Butch never told me he loved me, but when I woke up next to him on regular basis with his arms pulling me as close as possible, I felt loved. And I repay him by sleeping with a new stranger every week?

I stopped wallowing in my own self pity long enough to leave the hotel room and leave the city behind me. I was walking down the ramp through the Anacostia gates, when I heard a loud crashing.

Already shit going down today? At least I was prepared. I grabbed my Chinese assault rifle and held it tightly. The crashing was getting louder. Whoever it was, they were coming towards me.

I aimed my gun at the corner and held my breath. A can rolled towards me. A woman with a fucked up haircut rounded the corner. She reached for her weapon behind her. I pulled the trigger and her head exploded in a mess of red chunks on the wall. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I needed a quieter weapon. I was going to alert everyone in the metro if I haven't already. I looted the woman and pocketed ten caps and her sledge hammer. I would just have to bludgeon everyone here.

After several hours of beating people to death with a hammer, I had over two hundred caps, several useless weapons that I planned to sell, **a lot** of drugs, and a steadier supply of ammo.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight. I shielded my eyes as they tried to adjust after hours in the dark.

"Welcome tourist." A woman with a gravelly voice greeted.

"Hello, is this Underworld?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"My friend Gob told me to come here to employ Charon."

"You're here then. And tell Gob that I said hey."

"Alright. Thank you."

She grumbled in response. I opened the doors to the museum and a rush of cold air hit me. It was a refreshing change. I didn't even know they had working air conditioners anymore.

Everything was so dark. A broken dinosaur lay at my feet. It was both disturbing and interesting. I'd only ever seen pictures in the history books in the vault. A mammoth sat on the other side of the room. It was enormous.

I walked up the not-so-inviting, yet fitting, entrance to Underworld. A ghoul in a blue, greasy jumpsuit turned around.

"Hello, my name is Eleanor. Do you know where I can find Charon?"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to find Charon."

"You made that clear. Do you know what we are?"

"I know you're ghouls but I'm not exactly sure what a ghoul is."

"Now tell me, how is it that you ended up down here in Ghoul central without knowing what a Ghoul is? Huh? You know, never mind. I'm a Ghoul. Everyone down here: Ghouls. That's what we are. We're not the walking dead, despite the rotten flesh and the smell. We're mutants... sort of. At least, I think we are. And to answer your question, he's in the Ninth Circle."

"Well, thank you..."

"Winthrop. I'm Winthrop."

He flinched when I held my hand out but he took it and shook it.

"You don't mind touching me?"

"Not really, why?"

"Did you grow up under a rock or something?"

"I grew up in a vault. I just got out about a month ago."

His mouth formed an "o". "Well, you should try out the shops if you plan on staying a while."

"All right. Oh, by the way, what's a 'smoothskin'? I keep hearing ghouls say it."

"Smoothskin? You know, because your skin is so smooth... and tasty..."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Are you hitting on me?"

He didn't look pleased. "Very funny. No, I'm not. It was a zombie joke."

"I should probably go sell my junk." I said in an excuse to get the hell away from this train wreck.

"Bye, smoothskin."

"Bye, Winthrop."

I walked to the closest store I saw. A small ghoul stood behind the counter with her head in her hands.

"Hello? Do you think I could sell some things?"

She sat up quickly with a gasp. I'd say she hasn't had a customer in a while.

"Yes, yes. Come in."

I laid out all the guns and useless things I didn't need.

"I can give you three hundred for everything. That's all I have."

"Deal. This shit is too heavy."

She laughed with a little snort. She was very pleasant to be around. She was nice and laughed when I'm not even making jokes.

"What's your name? A pretty thing like you must always have a good name."

"Eleanor. What's yours?"

"Your name is very old, it's traditional. Probably an old relatives name. My name's Tulip."

"Oh yeah, Gob told me about you. Nothing bad, I swear."

"Oh, thank goodness. You had me worried for a second."

"I have a question. I'm here to get Charon's contract. Is there anything I should know about him before?"

"Oh, well, if you have all night."

"Really, that bad?"

"Sweetie, you have to understand that Charon is very distant. He's a little messed up over the years. I don't know the history of his contract but I know he's completely loyal to whoever holds it. I'm very certain that if you have his contract, and you try very hard, you can maybe get him to open up."

"He sounds horrifying."

"I might also add that he's very large."

I leaned in closer to whisper. "Do you ever wonder about... you know..."

She looked stunned. "Sweetie, you'll be lucky if you can even hold a conversation with him."

"There's not much conversation in that kind of business."

"Oh my. I like you. You're not a prude. You're funny."

"I like you, too. You're very kind. Well, it was really nice talking with you, Tulip, but I have a Goliath to pick up."

"Bye, come back soon."

"Bye, I will."


	11. Contractor

Chapter 11: Contractor

I walked up the stairs to the Ninth Circle. The smell of smoke and liquor hit me like a brick. A sleazy looking ghoul in a suit was staring at my chest. I folded my arms and sat down at a table.

I fiddled with my Pipboy to switch through all the new notes I picked up over the days. I looked up to see a huge ghoul glaring at me from his seat across to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'll move if you want." I stood up and walked to the counter to take a seat.

"Welcome to the Ninth Circle. I'm Ahzrukahl. How... may I help you?" The ghoul drew his words out slowly. If any ghoul were to be considered a zombie, it would be him. His suit was a torn mess and it was stained all to hell. He reeked of a mix of decaying carcass and moldy book.

"I'd like a bottle of vodka."

"A... whole bottle?" When he smiled, I could see a mouthful of rotten teeth. He was disgusting.

"Yeah, how much?"

"For a pretty thing like you, twelve caps."

"I will pay regular price for this bottle and no less." I was almost certain that he'd think that giving me a discount meant I "owe him".

"Feisty. I like that." He breathed in deeply, "twenty caps."

I handed him the caps to get him to just stop fucking talking to me. He slid the bottle across the bartop. I popped the top off and chugged a quarter of the bottle. Both the ghoul from the corner table and the one behind the counter stared at me. Was it frowned upon here or just impressive?

My guess was impressive because Ahzrukhal turned his head and muttered "holy shit."

"I have some business matters to discuss." I didn't want to talk to him anymore but I didn't come all the way here for nothing.

He leaned on the counter to get closer. His breath smelled like swamp water.

"And what might that 'business' be?" He raised what was left of his eyebrow. He was absolutely putrid.

"I want Charon's contract." The ghoul in the corner shifted. I could only assume that was Charon.

"Oh my, it won't come at a cheap price. He's my body guard. I can't just sell it without a backup plan."

I could already feel the gaping hole in my pocket. "How much for the contract?"

"I'd say... uh, one thousand." He was scratching his chin, pieces of skin flaking off onto the filthy bar.

"Pretty steep. Eight hundred."

"I need you to understand that with Charon gone, I'll need a new employee to fill in his position."

"And eight hundred sounds like more than enough for a body guard."

"Nine hundred."

"Eight fifty. That's my final offer."

He looked like he was going to take it, but only because he'd been caught. "Fine. Take the fucking contract."

It took around twenty minutes to count out all the caps. The bar was covered with them. Ahzrukahl was practically drooling on himself at the sight.

I pushed the caps over to him with as much force as I could without flinging them all over the room. He handed me the contract.

"Why don't you do the honor of telling him yourself?"

I turned around to see Charon staring at me with his arms crossed.

"I think he already knows. Charon, welcome to the club." I waved the rolled up paper in the air.

He unfolded his arms and met my side.

"Well Charon, it's been a good..." I heard Charon cock his gun.

I looked over in time for the left side of my face to get blood spattered on my face and down to my neck.

"We can go now, Mrs." He sounded angry, yet still pleased.

"Oh my god, it's in my mouth."

"I apologize." He said not-so-sincerely.

"It's... fine. And please don't call me Mrs. It makes me feel old. Just call me whatever you want."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Eleanor, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"I shall call you by your name, then."

"That's fine. Do you guys have showers here?"

"They're in the front. I'll show you."

"Thank you so much."

After the shower, I got dressed in cleaner armor I picked off of a raider in Anacostia. It was made of metal and excruciatingly heavy.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm as ready as you are."

"Let's head out then."


	12. Harkness

The air around me was stale and smelled like rust. Rivet City had a weird funk to it. I don't think it's from the people. Just that it's a gross old boat that never really opens its doors.

Charon was sitting next to me. He was pretending to sleep.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know?"

"It is my duty to protect you mistress. I am not ordered to sleep." He realized he had called me "mistress" and looked apologetic.

"I order you to care about your well-being."

"As you wish, Eleanor."

"That starts with sleeping and eating. Are you hungry?"

He looked at the wall. He was acting like a child that didn't want to admit he did something wrong but also didn't want to lie to his mom.

"Charon, are you hungry?" I repeated.

"...Very."

"That's all you had to say." I stood up to leave the room. Charon yelped and covered his eyes.

"What?"

"You aren't dressed at all. Not even a little."

"I'm used to sleeping naked and drunk so get used to it." I started to pull on my shorts and tank top.

"Why? That's very dangerous."

"There's usually a different guy in my bed every night so I think I'm safe enough." I looked at the floor as the words came out. He looked at me with pity.

"I don't need your sympathy, Charon. I do it to myself. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"As you wish."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Something cheap."

"Alright." I grabbed my bag of caps and opened the stall door. Charon followed behind me.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere."

"It's in my contract."

"Fine."

I walked to the counter where Vera's robot stood behind.

"Hello,customer. May I get you anything to eat?"

"Noodles for me." I leaned over to whisper so Charon couldn't hear his order.

I finished the order and sauntered over to the bench with a table.

"Charon, you can sit if you want." I saw no reason why I could sit and he couldn't.

He sat down awkwardly in the small chair. It screeched in protest of his weight.

"So, tell me about yourself. I want to know."

"I have told you everything my contract requires me to say." 

"I'll tell you one thing about me in exchange for one thing about you."

"I'm fine. I don't need to know about you and you don't **want **to know about me."

"Ah. Tough guy act. 'Your daddy's worst nightmare' thing. I see what's going on."

"There is nothing 'going on'. I am not required to inform you of my past.

"Fine, you're such a drama queen. The food's here at least." The robot placed my bowl of noodles and his plate of just about everything down on the table.

"What is this?"

"It's hopefully enough food for you."

"I said something cheap."

"And I said look out for your well-being. Are you complaining that you have too much food?"

"You are spending too much. Save your money from now on."

"I have plenty and what's mine is yours. I want you to know I spoil my girls."

"Funny." He picked up his iguana bits and started to tear off pieces of the meat.

"I'm a fucking comedian. Anyway, we'll be leaving soon. Doctor Li said she knows where my father is."

"I was unaware you were looking for your family."

"He's my only family I have left." I picked at my noodles.

"...What's it like?" Charon shifted uncomfortably.

"What's what like?"

"Family." He had stopped eating completely to just stare at his plate.

"I don't know what mothers are like. Mine died during birth. My dad and I were always really close. Not everyone has a good relationship with their parents. I just got lucky." I found myself thinking of Butch for the first time in weeks.

"What were some things you guys did?"

"He gave me a BB gun for my tenth birthday with parts he found around the vault. He somehow figured out a way to make a cake with no traditional ingredients. I think the thing I took advantage of the most," I paused to let a shaky breath, "was the fact that he was always there for me."

"You're from a vault?"

"Yeah."

'Why did you leave?"

"Dad left to fulfill an old dream and the vault security was trying to kill me. I had to leave behind my friends, my would-be-fiance, and my life. I was just sort of thrown out into the Wastes without food, water, caps, and no knowledge of the world whatsoever."

"Your father never taught you about the Capital?"

"He told me we were born in the fucking vault like everyone else and the whole vault knew but me. Always knew Butch didn't like Dad for reasons besides him spawning me."

"Who's Butch, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, if I told you about him, I'd have to tell you everything after that."

"You don't have to then."

"I need to. I want to feel like shit. Butch was my boyfriend for years before I left the vault. Now that I'm out, I have been fucking every guy I can to forget about my situation. I get piss drunk and I even woke up once with money on the side table. I fuck a new guy every night pretty much to forget Butch. I drink to forget what they're doing to me. And every once in a while when I really feel like shit, I shoot up to forget what I'm doing to myself." I pushed the noodles over to rest my head on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear about your experience out here." He seemed sincere enough.

"I just need another drink. Hey, robot!"

The robot sputtered over to the table. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I need a bottle of whiskey."

"Right away." The robot hovered to the counter talking shit about me the whole way.

He came back with a bottle and I pulled the caps out. I popped the top off and chugged a fourth of the bottle. I slammed it on the table.

"I think I'm just gonna get you your own room. I'm feeling really shitty and I need to do something about it."

"You don't need to do this." Charon's brow was etched in concern.

"Oh, but I do. I want it."

I stood up unsteadily. I stumbled to the counter to pay for Charon's room and walked sloppily out of the room still chugging the bottle.

"It is very unwise to go alone."

"Whatever happens, happens for a reason." I dropped the empty bottle in the can by the stairwell.

"Why are you doing this? And don't tell me because you want it. No one wants what you're doing to yourself."

"I'm doing it because I deserve it." I tripped down the stairs but he caught me by the arm.

"You don't deserve it."

"Leave me alone. Just let me be." My words were slurred all to hell. I shook his arm off me and grabbed onto the hand rail for dear life. I continued down the stairs to the Muddy Rudder.

"It's my duty to ensure you are safe."

I opened the metal door and stumbled to the bar stool closest to the door.

Harkness was sitting next to me and eying Charon from his seat.

"Hello there, I seem to be having some trouble. I think I need a big, strong security guard to help me to my room." I was rubbing Harkness's arm as he gave me an odd look.

"Is he with you?" Harkness asked with curiosity.

"Charon? Yeah, but he should really be getting home." I turned to glare at him.

"Is he bothering you?" Harkness asked as if it was commanded.

"Yes, but he just needs to leave me alone and **go home**."

"Fine. I'll fucking go but I was just doing what I felt I needed to." Charon turned and stomped out of the bar.

"I'm not an idiot, Eleanor. I know what your intentions are."

"I just thought you were like a wall. You didn't seem to be catching a hint."

"I never said that. I was just seeing how far you'd go."

"So you just aren't interested? I can leave you alone if that's what you want." I retracted my arm in case he wanted me to leave.

"I never said I wasn't interested. It's just that you hit on me when you're drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of you."

"Trust me, I would do it if I was sober. I just get shy. I really want this." I got closer and turned my body to him.

"Are you sure?" He seemed conflicted.

"Very sure." I stood up and he stayed sitting for a few seconds and got up eventually.

"Alright."

I grabbed his hand and led him back up to the room. I pushed the door open and was relieved to find Charon wasn't in here.

Harkness still seemed unsure as he pulled me to him. I pulled his head down to meet my lips. His hands were squeezing me to him. It was almost painful. He was surprisingly strong. That only turned me on more.

I fell back onto the bed and he crawled on top of me. His lips were pressed to my throat, chest, everywhere. I pulled my shirt over my head and he followed my actions. His hand slipped under my bra and his other hand held him above me. I unhooked my bra and his hand trailed up to my jaw. He wasn't bad at all. Soon, we were both naked.

He lifted my hips up and slid in to me with a moan. I dug my nails into his back as he rammed into me at different angles trying to find the right one. After several thrusts, I was gasping from the right spot. He was pushing in faster and harder. I drug my nails down his skin and he was panting into my shoulder.

He sat up and turned me over. He better not be doing what I think he was doing. He pulled me up on my hands and knees and pushed back in. He was picking up the pace quickly. He was thrusting so hard that my face was coming within inches of hitting the wall. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. His other hand was on my hip for leverage. I was gasping and I knew what was about to happen. He thrust in especially hard and I screamed as I felt intense pleasure flow through me. Each thrust was renewing the pleasure and he pushed into me a final time before pulling out quickly and finishing on my back. He collapsed onto the bed. I grabbed an old cloth and wiped off my back and rolled over to wrap myself around him.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open and realized that I was alone in the bed. I sat up in the bed. I stared into the mirror on the wall. My eye liner was smudged and my hair was mussed up from being pulled.

I swung my legs off the bed and limped to the bathroom. I grabbed the edge of the toilet and violently expelled everything in my stomach. Among the contents were noodles and a lot of whiskey. I wiped my eyes but the tears were still coming. I crawled back to the bed with a tissue and cried myself back to sleep yet again this week.


	13. Bitches Ain't Shit

Sorry for not updating as much as I used to. I'm having problems with the internet and I've been focusing on other things.

P.S. This chapter is from Charon's pov.

Also, check out my friend MatureFetus. They wrote a friendship thing about Charon and Eleanor. It's really good. It's called Companions. While you're at it, read The Weeping Wastes.

* * *

Chapter 13

I slammed the metal door to my metal room on this metal boat. Everything is fucking metal. It was too cramped and smelled like fish.

_That ungrateful little bitch. I guess I know better to help her from now on. _

She wasted her nights drunk and in bed with any disease-riddled rat willing to climb on top of her. She's a disgrace. A waste of flesh and bones. She was destroying herself willingly.

_Who the fuck does she think she is?_

I kicked my boots off angrily and collapsed on the bed. I shut my eyes in an attempt to force myself to go to sleep. Or anything resembling a sleep-like state. An hour passed and I still found myself staring at the mildewed ceiling.

I tossed and turned in bed and stopped when I heard the door to Eleanor's room open and close. The sound was quickly followed with the echoed noise of skin on skin and clothes dropping to the floor and creaking of the bed.

She was at it again and these walls were no help. Every sound here was only amplified. I could hear Eleanor gasping and more creaking.

After several minutes, I heard her whimper. He hurt her.

I was at the door before I even knew it. My hand stopped when I gripped the wheel of the door. _She wouldn't want me to interrupt. I'm only following orders if I stay here. __**Go home**__ were my orders._

I let go of the wheel and climbed back into the too-smell bed. I lay there with my hands over my stomach, staring at the ceiling waiting for it to stop. I could feel my stomach churning at the thought of that man being rough with her. Even him just touching her made me sick. She wanted it. She doesn't want help. I covered my face with the pillow. Maybe that could stop the sounds.

_She needs help._

Eleanor let out a loud groan. Followed by more whimpering._ He didn't even care that he was hurting her?_

The creaking stopped and a thump on the bed was muffled by the walls. After about five minutes, the door open and closed quietly. I could hear the bed creak again as someone got up and stumbled to another part of the room. Someone was vomiting, I could only assume it was Eleanor after all the booze.

I buried my face deeper in the pillow to silence her crying and vomiting. I sighed exasperatedly as I swung my legs off the bed and opened the door. I made the short walk to her door. I knocked once and heard nothing. I opened the door cautiously and entered the room when nothing was thrown at me.

"I don't want to hear it, Charon. I know what you're going to say." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

I knelt down by the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and pulled back. It must have been a pretty long time since she was touched in a friendly way.

"He hurt you."

She was silent for a second before nodding into the pillow.

"I can do whatever you want at the snap of your fingers, Eleanor."

"You don't need to do that. I wanted it."

I thought for a moment before speaking. "No one wants that."

She looked up from the pillow. Her eyeliner was smudged and her pretty face was red and streaked with tears. Her odd pink hair was mussed up and looked like she'd been yanked by her hair.

"You don't have to be nice. I know you're just waiting to say that you told me so." She rested her head on her hands.

I pulled out a rag from my pockets and wiped at her face with little protest. "I will not say anything like that. I wanted to, but I heard you two. You weren't really enjoying it. He hurt you and didn't even care."

She sniffled. "Yeah, I think I'm really fucking stupid. I let him do it."

"No. People like that are sick. It's called rape, Eleanor. You were drunk and he was only trying to get what he wanted."

"It's not rape if I wanted it in the first place."

"At any point, did you want to stop?" Could she really think she wanted to get hurt?

She looked down in shame. "Yeah."

"I need to get you out of here. We're leaving at dawn."

"Alright." She mumbled. She wouldn't look at me.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She hugged her pillow tightly.

"Do you want me to stay with you," I paused for a moment, "Elle?"

She smiled and nodded, but still didn't look at me. I sat in the seat next to her bed.

"You don't have to sit in the chair if you don't want to. I know it's uncomfortable." She whispered gingerly.

"I was unsure if you wanted me so close."

"Please lay with me." She blurted out. Her eyes widened at her own words. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I crawled into bed with her without hesitation. I settled under the blankets with her. She curled up next to me and I placed my arm around her gently. She nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier." She whispered into my neck.

"Sorry I was intruding on your business."

"You were just looking out for me." Her breath was hot on my neck. "I'll try to be less slutty."

"I can help you if you just let me." I looked over to meet her stare.

"Alright." She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine gently.

"Alright." I looked up at the ceiling, barely containing a grin.

"Goodnight, Charon." She mumbled, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Elle."

* * *

"Eleanor, I need you to get up. We need to get going soon. You must eat first."

"Guh mornin" She mumbled drowsily. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over.

I sighed and shook her shoulder. "Wake up!"

She shot up. "What do you fucking want, Charon?"

I was taken by surprise by her harsh words. I guess the liquor was what made her less frigid. "We must go, Mistress."

"God dammit, stop calling me that. What happened to calling me 'Elle'?" She asked with a sly grin.

I paused at the look she gave me. "So you do remember what happened last night?"

"Well, not really. I remember bits and pieces. Do you know why I'm so damn sore?" She adjusted her sitting position.

"You were drunk and brought the security guard home." I answered flatly.

"That explains a lot. But, where is he? I'm usually the one who wakes up early to ditch." She gave me a poorly hidden pained expression. My stomach twisted at the thought of her hurt.

"He left after you two were... finished. You didn't take it well." I fiddled with the strap on my bag to find something to take my mind off the look she gave me.

"Oh, well, I didn't really like him anyway. Besides, I already have someone else." She looked up from her lap at me.

_Someone else? I should have known better. I never stood a chance._

I stood up abruptly and slung my bag over my shoulder. "We need to leave."

I walked to the door and didn't turn around before leaving the room. I stopped in front of my door and let out a breath I'd been holding.

_I'm not enough._


	14. To Be Yours

Chapter 14: To be yours

The fog rested over the water and the wasteland seemed to be asleep. Everything looked so serene. For once, the outside was calm. The sky was gray and muggy. The only sounds were the river water gently splashing against the rocks and bow of the ship.

I sat down gently on the deck with my legs dangling over the edge. A sharp pain jolted through my body and I adjusted my sitting position.

Harkness really gave it to me. And left. That was my job. I was a real asshole to Charon last night. I should find a way to make it up to him.

Charon exited the market with a bowl of cereal. He handed it to me wordlessly.

"Thank you, Charon."

He grunted in response. Something was definitely up with him. He hasn't made eye contact and he refuses to say anything besides one word answers. I was losing him.

"What's wrong, Charon? You've been acting funny ever since we left the room."

"Nothing." He replied.

I took a bite of my cereal. He was being childish. "Clearly there's something going on."

"No." He snapped.

"Fine, if you wanna be like that, you can be. Be an asshole." I took another bite of my cereal.

"We need to get going, mis-" he paused momentarily, "Eleanor."

I glared at him from my bowl of cereal. "Yeah."

I quickly finished my bowl and stood up to give it back to Gary. Charon reached for the bowl.

"I'll get."

"No, I shall take it."

I looked up at him and failed at trying to intimidate him. He stared at me with hard eyes.

"I said I will get it. I can do things for myself."

"Are you implying that you no longer need my services?" He asked with a hint of something besides irritation.

"I never said that. You know I wouldn't give your contract to someone." I reasoned.

He was quiet for a moment. I couldn't read his face but something about his eyes seemed to be asking something.

"Permission to ask a question?"

"You know you don't need my permission for anything."

"Why don't you want to sell my contract?"

"Well," I started, "I don't want to risk you ending up with another Ahzrukhal. You don't deserve to be treated like that ever again. There are really shitty people that I feel I need to protect you from. I think of our relationship as 'I protect you and you protect me'." I smiled up at him.

His brows knit together in confusion. "You want to protect me?"

"Well, duh. You are mine. I am yours."

"You... are mine?" He whispered. It was more to himself than it was to me.

"Yeah. I am yours and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"You are my employer. I don't own you."

"Well then, I think there is something that needs to be done here."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I need to find some paper and a pen. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the market place. People moved out of our way and I rushed past the various shops and dropped the bowl on the counter as we past Gary's Galley. I rushed up the stairs and into the stairwell.

"Where are we going? I can't properly protect you with you pulling me through a boat."

"I have an idea and I think you will like it."

"What are you doing?" He asked as I tugged him through the halls and into the Capital Preservation room.

"Abraham, do you have any pens and paper I can use?"

"Well, I think I may have some somewhere around here. Why?"

I pushed Charon out of the room and locked the door. He banged on the door in protest and yelled about protecting me but I was already down the stairs and looking for paper.

"I'm making a contract. Charon has one so I think it would be fair if I had one."

"Are you crazy? You are willingly becoming a slave!" Abraham said shaking me by the shoulders.

"Shh, do you want the whole ship to hear you? I know what I am doing. Charon would never let my contract fall into the wrong hands. He'll protect me."

"You really are crazy."

"Can I have a pen?" I pulled a sheet of yellowed paper out from an old filing cabinet.

Abraham pulled back from me and pushed me up the stairs. "I am not going to let you hand your body over under my roof."

"Fine, I'll find someone else." I opened the door and slammed in shut to find Charon angrily kicking a potted plant.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't break the door so the plant had to take it."

"Don't be a plant bully. That plant may have a bad home life."

He glared at me and noticed my paper. "What's this?"

"I have half of the things I need. I need a pen."

I rummaged through the old suitcases in the hallway and came up empty. I explored the room adjacent and looked through the cabinets and desks. My fingers wrapped around something and I pulled it out. A pink pen with white hearts on it and engraving that read "Be my Valentine".

I dropped my arm on the nearest desk and slid the junk off with one swipe. I got to writing after a few minutes of trying to get the ink to run. Charon tried looking over my shoulder once and I swatted him away.

"Don't peek, cheater."

"I was just wondering what you were writing. How is this cheating if I don't even know what you are doing?"

I wrote a few more paragraphs out and signed the bottom left corner and left a blank on the left for him. I cut my finger with my pocket knife and dripped blood on the paper next to my name.

"What did you just do?" Charon wrenched my hand towards him and wrapped my finger in his shirt.

"I wrote a thing out." I handed him the contract with a smile.

"What is this?" He mumbled to himself as he read through it. When he was done reading it, his hand dropped to his side and he stared blankly.

"You should sign that so no one else does." I pointed at the blank.

"You do not know what you are asking."

"I know exactly what I am asking, Charon. I was being serious about being yours. Now I am yours in the same way that you are mine."

"You are insane."

"But now you have to deal with it. I am yours, Charon." I wrapped my arms around him gently.

"I can't believe you did this." He pulled me closer to him and crushed me with his massive arms.

"I think you should sign it." I mumbled into his chest.

"I shall." He let go of me and leaned over the desk to sign the contract.

"I wrote it the way so you are the only one who can hold my contract."

"I know, smoothskin." He stood up and tucked the paper into his bag.

"I am yours, Charon."

"And I am yours, Eleanor."

* * *

"Oh Jesus Mother Mary. Fuck this place so much!"

The Jefferson Memorial was so crowded with mutants that you couldn't turn a corner without hearing about how much they wanted to eat you. It was like Jack and the Beanstalk.

"You like that?" Charon hollered from behind a desk. He chucked a frag grenade over the edge and it landed to my left.

"Oh shit!" I grabbed it and hurled it over my head towards a group of mutants. It exploded in the air around their heads.

I turned to glare at Charon whose face was a mix of shock and shame.

"I should have been more careful. I am sorry."

"We can talk about it later. We need to clean this place out." I rounded the corner to see the wall dripping with mutant chunks. They were all missing heads and upper torsos.

Charon followed me down the halls and in to the basement. He pushed me against the wall and led the way into a room full of bunk beds. He readied his shotgun and sneaked over to the door to the left. The roaring of a mutant alerted several others and before I knew it, I hit the wall far to the right. I reached for my side and felt a large rough hand on my arm pull me up painfully and throw me at Charon.

Charon rolled me over and on to the floor and everything was hazy. Loud thumping and gunshots and screaming filled my rushing ears. After several minutes of fighting, the edges of my vision were fading to black. Large hands picked me up from off the ground and carried me. I couldn't see or hear anything but what I could feel was a soft mattress under me.

A sharp needle brought me to my senses and I could feel someone shaking my face and I could hear them calling my name. The voice was raspy and panicked. Something lay below the surface of that voice.

"Eleanor! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly to find Charon very blurry and there were three of him.

"Why are there so many of you?" I asked groggily.

"What are you talking about? You need to see a doctor." He injected me with another stimpak.

"I should be fine. You're here."

"No, you won't be fine. We need to go back to Rivet City." He picked me up and carried me out of the basement.

"No. I don't want to go back there." I whined.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to see Harkness ever again."

"I'll make sure of it."


	15. Talon Tussle

Told from Charon's pov today.

* * *

Chapter 15: Talon Tussle

I held her to my chest tightly. She was definitely concussed and had some internal bleeding. She whimpered in my arms. I shoved the door to the main area open and sprinted towards the exit. She was getting heavier with each passing second.

She clung to my shirt in pain and fear. Tears flowed freely. My feet stomped loudly along the metal stairs up to the bridge. Harkness stood at the end of the bridge. He held his rifle up.

"Put that the fuck down. I need the doctor." I covered her from his sight so she didn't have to see him.

"Take the stairwell. Is she alright?"

"You didn't care if she was okay last night. I'll deal with you later." I glared at him.

I pushed the door open and ran through the next door to my left. I ran through the halls loudly and turned every corner until I found a door to a clinic.

"I need the doctor."

A man with gray hair stared at me gruffly. "Just put her down on the bed. I'll get to her."

"She was hit with a super sledge. She needs help immediately."

Eleanor shifted in my arms. "Don't leave me, Charon. Please?"

I held her face in my hands. "I'm not going to leave you, smoothskin."

"There's only so much room in here, shuffler." The doctor barked.

I glared at him from the gurney. "I'm not leaving her."

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He pointed to the other side of the room. "Fine, bastard. But stay on that side."

I shifted my gaze to Eleanor. She looked up with tears streaming down her face and her lips parted slightly. "I'll just be over there. I'm not leaving you."

She nodded hesitantly. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear. I stood up with a grunt and moved to the chair on the other side of the room.

She didn't take her eyes off me for a second. I was too worried to look away. As if I looked away just once, she would disappear.

This was a new feeling for an employer. For anything. I was afraid for once in my life. Afraid I would lose her. Afraid the wasteland would lose its savior. Eleanor wouldn't find her dad.

I was slipping. My programming has deteriorated over the last two centuries to the point that I allowed her to get into this situation.

_This was my fault._

Her breathing slowed as the doctor worked. She never took her eyes off me. Not even once. She blinked every so often and they were quick. My hands grew clammy as the guilt got the best of me.

"Elle, I'm so sorry. I should have seen that mutant coming."

She coughed once before speaking. "You aren't my baby sitter. I should have been paying attention."

"But I let you get hurt. Do you know how much that goes against the contract?"

"When have I ever cared about that damn contract, Charon?"

"I..." She never wanted to talk about the contract. I don't even know why she purchased it.

"You don't have to beat yourself up for my recklessness."

My heart beat faster as I run the question over in my head over and over. I would have to ask her later. The doctor grumbled as he finished wrapping her head in gauze.

"Are you finished, doctor?"

"Is she bleeding, zombie?"

Eleanor wrapped her thin fingers around his wrist and twisted. "Why are you so rude?"

He yelped and gripped her arm. I was behind him in less than a second. I wrenched his arms behind him.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I growled into his ear.

He let go of her and I pushed him to the side. I was at Eleanor's side immediately.

"I know you wanted to get out of here quickly. We can leave after you get better."

Her face twisted. "I can't stay here any longer. Please just pay this asshole and get me out of here."

"I don't think-"

"Charon, please?" Eleanor looked up with her big blue eyes. It was going to be impossible to resist her.

"It's not wise."

"Then protect me." She slipped her hand into mine.

I ran my thumb over her smooth fingers. They were so small. "I would be putting you in danger if we left."

"We can go back to Underworld. The metro was cleared out, remember?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"I... uh," I sighed, "I guess so. You need to do what I say though so I can keep you safe."

She smiled brightly and tugged on my hand to pull me closer. "Thank you. I need to get the fuck out of here. The caps are in my bag. Left pocket in the front."

"How much is it?" I sneered at the doctor.

"Fifty caps. And I think everyone would agree if I asked for you to not come back here."

Eleanor scoffed. "Good. Your clinic is shit anyway."

"I meant the city, you brat."

"Thank god. I was looking for an excuse not to come back to this rusting bucket of piss." Eleanor giggled.

I helped her up and fished out the caps. I counted them and dumped them on the floor by the doctor's feet one by one while keeping eye contact.

"Let's go, Eleanor. It smells like fish here."

I threw her bag over my shoulder and offered her my shoulder. She took it delightedly. The walk to the outside was quick. Eleanor kept glancing at me and giggling. Harkness was off duty. Lucky for him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're too good to me." She replied.

My cheeks warmed up at the statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"You stick up for me even when everyone else is shitting on you."

"They can say whatever they want about me, but I won't allow them to talk that way about you."

"Why? The contract only requires my safety. Nothing else." A small smile graced her lips.

I was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?"

"Both." I raised a brow at her.

Eleanor clung to my arm for dear life as we made our way down the stairs. The metal shook unsteadily with every step. Making our way to the metro, I could see a group of people coming out of the gates in black combat armor.

"Elle, stay behind me." I warned her.

"What? Why?"

"Talon. Get back to the stairs." I pulled my shotgun over my shoulder.

"Who are they?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"I said _get to the stairs_." I hissed.

The man in front of the group held up a hand for his men to stop and pointed.

_Shit._

"Is this Eleanor Whick?" The front man asked.

"No, her name is Rose Lynd. Look elsewhere. We don't want any trouble."

"Stuff it, ghoul. She matches our description of her. So we'll just do this anyway." They drew their guns and fired wildly.

Two shots later, one man lay on the ground headless. I grabbed my shoulder where a bullet nicked me and quickly reloaded my gun. A man ran at me with a knife next. I like a challenge.

I ducked as the man rushed past me. I reached for his arm and shoved my elbow into his back with a yell. He fell to the ground and I dug my knee into his spine. I grabbed both wrists and shoved them forward behind his back. A sickening crack filled the air followed by a shrill scream.

I looked up to see the last man struggling to reload his rifle. He looked up in fear. His hands shook violently as he tried to rush himself. As I stepped off the man on the ground, I caught a glimpse of Eleanor sprinting towards the man with arms outstretched.

"Eleanor, get the fuck back!" I saw the pin hit the ground before the grenade dropped.

"Oh shit!" Eleanor yelled as she turned around.

She slipped in the dirt and fell on her stomach. She kicked at the dirt in an attempt to crawl away. The man reached for her ankle. I fired and his hand exploded. He screamed and fell onto the grenade. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

Everything went white as a loud boom and then ringing filled my ears. I looked around frantically for Eleanor. All I saw was smoke.

I coughed and shot my hand to the ground. I fumbled around in the smoke until it cleared. Eleanor was on the ground with her hands over her ears.

I crawled to her and shook her violently. She turned to look at me with wide eyes. She threw her arms around me tightly. She pulled back to say something but all I could hear was ringing.

I shook my head at her. "I can't hear anything."

Her brow furrowed as she pulled her hand back from behind my neck. It was covered in blood. She stood up and walked behind me. I turned my head and growled as a hot pain flowed through my body.

She walked back to face me with her hand over her mouth and shaking her head. She ran to the bag on the ground and yanked out a stimpak. She moved to inject it but I stopped her. She would seal the shrapnel in and waste a stimpak when there was irradiated water right by.

Her eyes widened with understanding. She pulled out tweezers and got to working on my neck. A stabbing sensation shot up my back with every poke, pull, and prod of the tweezers. She tapped me on the shoulder and gave a thumbs up. She picked up the stimpak and I grabbed her wrist before she stabbed me with it. She gave me a confused look.

I stood up unsteadily and limped to the river. She followed me and offered her arm. I shook it. "River."

Her mouth formed an "o". She helped me down the slope of the bank and into the shallow water. Warmth flowed through me as the radiation seeped into my skin.

After several minutes of standing knee-deep in the water, I waded out of the water with heavy legs. Hopefully, the radiation helped my hearing.

"Are you okay now?" Eleanor's voice filled my ears.

"Much better."


	16. Tunnel of Terrors

Chapter 16: Tunnel of Terrors

The gates of the metro screeched loudly. I walked toe to heel on the long crack in the pavement. I needed something to get my mind off the fact that Talon had just tried to kill me.

"What are you doing?" Charon scoffed.

I looked over my shoulder. The light shined behind him creating a perfect silhouette. I smiled up at him and returned to walking on the crack. "I'm walking along the line."

"You're going to get yourself hurt yet again." He grumbled.

"Loosen up a little. It's fun." I glanced at him again. "You should try it."

"That's ridiculous."

I spun around on my toes. He stopped abruptly to give me a confused stare.

"It's fun, Charon. Come on." I smiled again. His face relaxed a little. "Please, for me?"

He sighed loudly. "Fine."

He placed one foot in front of the other slowly on the crack. He raised his arms out for balance. He stumbled slightly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"What are you doing, smoothskin?"

"Helping you out. You looked like you were about to fall."

"I can handle myself, Eleanor."

"That's not what I saw outside." I flashed a sly grin.

"That's because you went at him like a fucking crazy person." He pointed his finger in my face.

"I was just trying to help. He was going to throw that grenade at you." My shoulders sagged slightly.

"I don't need your help." He shook my hand off of his. He stormed past me. "I'm supposed to protect you but you keep doing bat shit insane things like that."

I stayed standing there facing the gate. "I just... wanted to help."

"Don't start that shit. That was incredibly stupid. How am I supposed to protect you when you keep literally fucking throwing yourself into dangerous situations." His footsteps were getting fainter.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." My voice was barely a whisper. I glanced toward his direction. He was gone. "Charon?"

No answer.

"Charon?" I called out louder.

I ran into the concourse and searched around frantically. He was no where in sight. I leaned over the railing but it was too dark to see.

Big arms wrapped around me tightly. I screamed and bit down on their arm.

"Motherfucker!" They threw me down.

"Charon?"

"Why the _fuck_ did you _bite_ me?" He held his arm and glared at me.

"Why did you not answer me?" I matched his glare.

"You wanna know why? How did you feel when you didn't see me?"

"I felt scared and alone. I thought you were going to leave me."

"That's how I fucking feel every time you do something stupid." He let his arm go. His hands were flying in the air as he spoke. "Do you finally understand how that affects me? Do you even care about me? Am I just some fucking shield for you?"

A lump was forming in my throat. My own body betrayed me when I let out a choked sob.

"You're such an asshole!" I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs and into the train tunnels.

I ran until my legs burned. Until my chest felt like it would explode. I could hear his loud footsteps somewhere far behind me. I turned the upcoming corner into what looked like an equipment room. I squeezed in between the back wall and the side of a shelf. A metal box covered most of me. I pulled my feet in as close as I could. I held my breath as I heard him run past the room. Tears streamed down my face freely. I wiped them away quickly.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before I felt I could come out from behind the shelf. I carefully pulled myself out of the small space. My footsteps were nearly silent. Nearly.

**CLUNK.**

_Shit._

I dared to look down and saw a tin can rolling out of the doorway. A door opened abruptly down the tunnel. I was so fucked. Maybe if I ran back to the concourse, I could find another store room.

I took my chances and slid behind the door. I could see his shadow stop in front of the can. He growled and kicked it down the tunnel.

I held my breath again. I was certain he could hear my heartbeat. His shadow grew as he got closer into the room. I shut my eyes tightly. My shoulders shook as I began to cry again. When I opened my eyes again, Charon stood in front of me with an almost murderous look.

I gasped in surprise. I ducked and tried to run for it under his arm. He grabbed my collar and yanked me back. I coughed when he let go and grabbed my wrists. I looked around for any way out. I pushed off of him but he didn't budge.

"Charon! I'm sorry!" I twisted in his grasp. "Please don't hurt me!" I sobbed loudly.

He dropped me and his arms fell to his sides. I fell on my back and the air forced its way out of my lungs. I kicked the ground as I crawled away from him frantically. "Charon, please don't kill me!" I pleaded.

He knelt down and touched my arm. I flinched under his touch. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"You're scared of me." His voice was shaky.

I nodded quickly, I wiped at my face. I choked out a sob. "Please don't hurt me anymore, Charon. Please. I'm sorry I ran. You were really scaring me." I begged.

"Oh my god." He backed away from me in horror. He looked panicked as he stood up. He slid his hands over his face as he stumbled to the side of the tunnel wall.

I watched him closely from the ground. I sniffled and wiped my eye with my sleeve. He looked at me from in between his fingers. He punched the wall and I jumped.

He slammed the back of his head into the wall. He clenched his eyes close and hit the wall again. I crawled away towards the other wall.

"Charon, stop that." I pleaded.

He hit his head again even harder. Dust was falling behind him. The wall was dripping with blood.

"Charon. Stop!" He was scaring me even more than earlier.

He hit his head more frequently and with more momentum than the last with every hit. He wouldn't be able to go on for much longer. I struggled to climb to my feet and I cautiously moved toward him in his stupor.

Once I was within arms-length, he opened his eyes wide and stilled. I jumped back in surprise. I held my breath once again. When he didn't move, I reached for him.

"Charon?"

"What, Eleanor?" He rested his head back and slid down the wall to the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

He looked up at me with hope and shame. "I knew you wouldn't punish me, so I did it myself. I scared you, drove you off, hurt you. When you looked at me from the ground... when you were begging me not to kill you... I was a monster in your eyes." He rested his head in his hands. "I really am a monster. I can understand if you sold my contract. It is... for the best."

I sighed and sat down next to him. I laid my head on his arm. "I'm not going to sell your contract."

"I hurt you. I'm a monster." His voice was muffled. "Just put me down. Please."

"Look at me. Right now." I took his face in my hands. "I'm not going to sell the contract and I'm not going to kill you. You have my contract, too. What would I do without a contract holder?"

He shook his head. "I don't understand you at all."

"The day you understand me is the day I need to change things up a little." I giggled.

"I'm sorry I overreacted before. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry for chasing you. I'm so fucking sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have ignored your orders." I leaned against him.

"I just wanted you to understand how it made me feel when you willingly go into those situations. I didn't mean for it to turn into this."

"I forgive you if you forgive me for all the stupid shit I've done."

He looked over to me. His eyes gleamed in the light of my pipboy. They asked unspoken questions.

I climbed into his lap gently. I settled in and nuzzled into his neck. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Do you forgive me, Charon?" I closed my eyes as my lids grew heavy with sleep.

He pressed his cheek into the top of my head. He ran a hand through my hair tenderly. "I forgive you. Forgive me for everything I've done to you? And you need to stay up. Have you forgotten about your concussion?"

"I forgive you. And fine. I'm really tired though."

"I know." He nuzzled my messy hair. "I never knew hair could be this soft."

My cheeks warmed up. "I never knew you could be so gentle."

"We're both full of surprises I guess."

"Hey, Charon?"

"Yeah, smoothskin?"

"Sorry I bit you."

He chuckled. "I forgive you."


	17. Oops

Chapter 17: Oops

Charon had allowed himself to rest for the time being. His chest rose under my head and his slow heartbeat was like a lullaby. His arms pressed me against him and for once, I felt like I belonged.

I belonged in this metro, in this spot, in his arms. I belonged with him. Despite terrifying the shit out of me just half an hour ago, he truly cared for me. And I cared for him.

My eyelids grew heavier with every passing second. I couldn't sleep in this condition though. Sleep seemed like such a comfort now. I forced my eyes open and pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"Is everything alright, Eleanor?" Charon asked sleepily.

"I'm really tired. I know, I know, I can't sleep."

"We should get moving then if you need to."

"I really don't want to, though. I want to stay right her with you." I yawned.

"As appealing as that sounds, health comes before happiness."

I slid off his lap and stretched with a groan. "Sure."

He stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Oh come on. I know I'm a filthy slut but I didn't think I was that filthy." I grinned.

"That's not funny. That's still an issue that you need to work on."

"Yeah, I know. Come on. I want to go to Megaton. We'll just have to do Jefferson Memorial some other day."

"What about your father?"

"Fuck him. He left me there in that fucking vault so he could go fuck Dr. Li or some shit. I guess I know where his loyalties lie."

"Eleanor, you don't mean that."

"I don't. I'm just still really pissed off at him." I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him down the tunnels.

Once back in the concourse, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I doubled over the railing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel really sick suddenly." I held my hair up and jerked forward as I gagged.

Charon took my hair and I grabbed the rails for support. After my stomach was empty, I wiped my mouth with a cough.

"Damn, smoothskin." Charon used his sleeve to wipe my tears away.

"I feel like shit."

"You need to eat now." He dug into my bag and produced a box of Dandy Boy Apples.

I smiled and thanked him. I ripped the box open and shoveled the dried fruit into my mouth greedily. I slouched over again and proceeded to vomit up the apples.

"This isn't fucking fair!" I kicked a can.

"There is something wrong. We should go to Underworld and get you checked out by Barrows." Charon patted my back lightly.

"Okay," I mumbled under my breath.

The walk was very uneventful. The raiders had been cleared out weeks ago and nothing seemed to want to inhabit it. The gates screeched and Charon held it open for me.

"Chivalry isn't dead. It was just a ghoul." I smiled and poked him in the side.

He flinched from the poke. "Don't do that."

My brow lifted. "Do what? This?" I poked his side again.

He snorted but stood up quickly with a stern expression. "Stop."

I smiled mischievously and threw my hands at both of his sides and squeezed my fingers.

He jerked violently, laughing and snorting. "Fucking stop!"

I halted and threw my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his chest.

"Fuck you, Eleanor." He wrapped his arms around me protectively and squeezed me. He leaned into my ear. "I'm so going to get you when you aren't expecting."

"Alright, Charon." I nuzzled into his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of copper and leather.

"What are you doing?"

"At the risk of sounding creepy, I think you smell good."

"That's a first. Anyway, we need you to go get checked out." He let go of me and rested his hand on the small of my back, leading me into Underworld and ignoring Willow's stares.

He pushed past anyone stupid enough to get in the way. He opened the door quietly and we slipped into the clinic. Barrows looked up from his clipboard and his eyes widened.

"Eleanor, it's nice to see you again. Charon is taking good care of you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm here to be seen actually. I think I might be sick."

"Ah, yes. Take a seat."

I sat down on the gurney and clasped my hands together.

"Alright, Eleanor. What is going on here today?"

"Well, Charon and I were in Anacostia when I got really nauseous. I threw up and then Charon gave me some apples to eat and I immediately threw those up too."

"And you say it was very sudden?"

"Yeah, there wasn't any radiation there either. I haven't eaten anything questionable since I got out of the vault."

"Have you been around anyone that was sick?"

"Not that I know of."

He bit his pen and wrote something down. "I'm going to ask you some other questions. Personal stuff. If you feel uncomfortable with sharing that information directly to me, I can have Graves ask you them. Charon doesn't have to be in here either."

Charon glared at him. "I'm staying."

He cleared his throat. "I believe it's all in Eleanor's comfort."

"He can stay. And you can ask the questions."

"Alright. Here we go, first question is" he paused, "are you sexually active?"

"Hell yeah. Next question."

Charon was glaring daggers at him.

"Well, do you use any form of protection?"

My face heated in shame. "No. I don't even know where to look for it."

"You might want to start looking from now on." He wrote on his clipboard. "Next question: would you feel comfortable enough to tell me how many times you've had unprotected sex since you've been out of the vault?"

My head drooped down and I started counting off on my fingers. Charon seemed to get angrier with every finger lifted. I glanced at him and his anger visibly melted into pity. I mouthed 'I'm so sorry.'

"If I can remember correctly, I would have to say around twelve times." I mumbled.

"Same person?" He asked with concern.

"All different guys." I bit my lip and looked away in shame.

"It's okay, Eleanor. No one here is judging you." He scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Last question: when was the first day of your last period?"

"I think it was the eighth of last month." I looked at my pipboy to check the date. "Oh fuck."

"I think I would need to run some blood work before I can give you any definite answers."

"But what do you think is wrong with me? Why do you need blood samples?"

"I'm not going to say anything until I know for sure. I'm not going to get you panicked in case it happens to be something else."

"Oh my god." I whispered. I threw my head into my hands.

"Barrows, can we have a word outside?" Charon asked through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." He opened the door and he and Charon stepped out.

The room was silent except for my quiet sobs. Graves sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry you're in this situation, smoothskin. How old are you?"

"Nineteen!" I choked out loudly.

She jumped from my tone. "Oh god. This is going to be hard for you. You do understand that there are...other options, yes?"

I looked up from my hands. "I'm not going to do that. I would never be able to live with myself."

Graves pulled out a rag and handed it to me. "You should use this."

I took it gratefully. "Thank you, Graves."

"It's the least I could do right now."

Charon opened the door and avoided my eyes. Barrows slid into the room behind him with his clipboard broken.

"We should take the samples now. The sooner, the better." Barrows pulled out a needle.

"Charon, hold my hand. I don't like needles." He took my hand gently.

Barrows wrapped a belt around my arm and stuck the needle in. My face twisted and I squeezed Charon's hand tightly. After several seconds of pain, the needle was gone and replaced with a bandage.

I stood up from the gurney and fell into Charon's arms. He lifted me back up to my feet.

"I need rest. Please bring me to Carol's." I begged.

Charon nodded and looked over to Barrows.

"I should have the results by tomorrow afternoon." Barrows said sadly.

"Okay. Let's go, Elle." Charon held the door for me and I stumbled out of the clinic.

"I'm so scared, Charon." I said barely above a whisper.

"I know you are, smoothskin. I am too."


	18. Stork n' Pork

Chapter 18: Stork n' Pork

My face was buried in my pillow. I couldn't bear to look at Charon. Never had I felt so ashamed of my choices. The room felt like it was closing in on me.

"Eleanor, would you like something to eat?" Charon asked quietly.

I shook my head slowly. I wouldn't be able to hold it down so why try?

"Do you need anything of me?"

"...What do you think of me now?" My voice was shaky.

"I believe that you were reckless as usual but you are having to suffer the consequences unjustly. My personal opinion of you has not change." He shifted in his seat.

I flipped over to face him. "But what did you think of me before that?"

Charon stroked his chin in thought. "Reckless, selfless, too nice, lonely, and generous. Those are the first things that come to mind."

"Oh." I pulled the covers up but they caught on my foot.

"Let me help you with that." Charon tugged the blanket over my shoulder and tucked it around me. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you bother with wanting to know what I think of you?"

"Well, I just sort of have a thing about being liked. I've always wanted to be liked by everybody. That hasn't really happened out here. Hell, I think it was the vault that did this. No one liked me there except Butch." My heart sank at the thought of him. What would he say if he found out I was pregnant?

Charon seemed to stiffened at the mention of Butch. "I have noticed that you talk about him often. You don't seem very fond of him yet you still leave a tone of something besides agitation."

"I told you that he was sort of my fiancee in the vault. That's really all there is to it. We cared for each other but I never really loved him now that I think about it. He loved me in a different way. He had a lot of issues about expressing his feelings. Trouble at home, stuff like that."

"I fail to see what trouble there would be in the safest place in the wasteland."

My eyes narrowed. "There are still a lot of problems that come with staying in a vault. Inbreeding was starting to become an issue before I left. Vault Depression Syndrome, paranoia, severe anxiety, claustrophobia, fights. That stuff happens when you put so many people in a closed space for over two hundred years."

"I did not mean to offend. I was just unaware of such issues. They do sound like nightmares when everyone is suffering some kind of ailment."

I glanced at the clock on my Pipboy. Of course, only 21:33.

"I am unsure if it means anything, but I am very sorry that this has happened to you. I want you to know that if you go through with keeping it, you aren't alone." Charon fidgeted with his sleeve.

I could feel the familiar sting from oncoming tears threatening to take over. A lump was forming in my throat at an alarming rate. I must not have been good enough at hiding it since Charon slipped his hand into mine.

I gave in and the sobs racked my body. "I don't want to be pregnant, Charon!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and I crawled into his lap. I brought my knees to my chest as Charon cradled me in his arms. He lightly kissed the top of my head. "I know, smoothskin."

I wrapped my hand in his shirt tightly and muffled my anguished cries into his shoulder. I barely even noticed the small crowd forming outside the room.

"Go the fuck away!" Charon growled. It was immediately followed with scrambling feet, people knocking over tables, and Greta's wrath.

Someone knocked on the room divider.

"Who is it?" I called out in Charon's chest.

"Carol, sweetie. Can I come in for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am." I wiped my face to look somewhat presentable.

She pushed the divider open and slipped in through the gap, closing it back behind her.

"Oh, sweetie. I heard you crying and like a mother's instinct, I had to check to see if you were alright." She placed a dainty hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think so." I coughed.

"Do you need something to drink? I heard what you said." She cupped my face gently. "Don't cry, stress hurts the baby. And try to make the best of it. Are you keeping it?"

"I'm not going to downright kill it if that's what you're asking. I don't know what I'm going to do with a baby. I still need to find my dad."

"You'll have to start thinking of plans and making the decisions that are best for the baby."

"Barrows said he didn't know for sure if I am, but the way I've been since I got out here, it wouldn't surprise me." I sniffled. Carol pulled out a cloth and handed it to me.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm going to do." I blew my nose loudly.

"I see it as you have the chance to have a family and settle down before things get too crazy for you." Carol patted my hand.

"I appreciate you trying to help but I don't feel mentally capable of seeing the bright side yet."

"You should get some rest. Sleep will make time speed up."

I looked up to see Charon looking towards the crack in the room divider very closely. "What are you looking at?"

"I could have sworn I just fucking saw Ahzrukhal pass by." His muscles were tense under his armor.

I slid off of his lap. "That's impossible, but you can go check if you feel you need to."

"I'll be right back, Eleanor." He stood up and slung his shotgun from his back and shoved his way out of the room.

"He's seeing things." Carol eyed the dividers carefully.

"Great. Something else I need to worry about." I sighed and fell back on the mattress.

"You really do have your hands full."

"That's a gross understatement." I rolled on my stomach and shoved my face back into the pillow.

"I'll stay here until he comes back, sweetie." She took my hand.

"You know Carol, I never knew my mother."

"That's a shame. I loved my mother very dearly. She didn't survive the radiation after the bombs dropped." She seemed to be elsewhere as she remembered her mother.

"Did you have any children of your own?"

She seemed to slowly come back. "I didn't actually give birth to children but that doesn't make Gob any less of a son to me."

"I may not have had a mother growing up, but you are the closest I've ever felt to feeling a mother's love."

Carol smiled sadly and squeezed my hand. "You are as much my child as Gob is. Just call me whatever you like."

"You wouldn't mind if I called you 'mom', would you?" I asked from under the sheets.

Her chin quivered. "Of course not, sweetie. You can call me 'mom'."

Carol and I jumped when Charon slammed the divider into the wall. He dropped down onto the foot of the bed with his gun in his lap. Carol and I looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Charon?" I asked cautiously.

"It wasn't him."

"Shouldn't you be glad?" Carol asked.

"It was Crowley. It appears that he has taken over The Ninth Circle."

"You don't ever have to even look at that place ever again, you know."

"I should go. Goodnight, sweetie. Goodnight Charon, take good care of her." Carol smoothed her dress as she stood up.

"Goodnight mom." It felt weird to say, but a good weird.

She smiled sweetly. "Goodnight honey."

She left and it was just Charon and me. He hadn't moved from the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"He wanted to kill you. He thinks you enslaved me."

"Bastard."

"I killed him. He wanted to hurt you, Eleanor." His voice had a sharp edge to it.

I rolled onto my back and opened my arms. "Come see."

He looked over his shoulder. The edge had disappeared when he spoke again. "Okay."

He laid back on the bed stiffly.

"It was an invitation to sleep on me. I don't just throws those out to anybody."

"You are sure?"

"Positive." He nudged his way up and turned on his side, resting his head on my chest.

"Better." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder loosely.

"I never knew how comfortable this could be."

"You like it?"

"Very much." His face was pure content.

"Get used to it." I grinned.

He gently laid his arm across my stomach.

"I have to protect for two from now on." Charon whispered.

"I guess so." My smile faded.

"Goodnight Eleanor." Charon's voice was rougher than usual.

"Goodnight Charon."


	19. Two Peas in a Pod

Chapter 19:Two Peas in a Pod

I felt warm and for the moment, I thought I had sex with some guy again last night. I opened my eyes to see Charon's neck. His arms were wrapped around me loosely. I nudged into his side and pulled the blankets over him. His hold tightened pleasantly.

I turned my wrist and reached for my Pipboy. Charon made it incredibly difficult but I was determined to not wake him. I turned the knob with the very tip of my index finger.

Only 10:46. God dammit. A few more hours and I would find out if there's a parasite in me for the next nine months. Charon stirred but didn't wake.

His leg shifted and lay flat on mine. Everything was so intimate when he wasn't aware of what he was doing. I nuzzled into him and closed my eyes.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force myself back to sleep. I settled to just listening to Charon's calm breathing. His chin rested on my head and for once, I was happy again. I wouldn't change a single thing about this moment.

As the memories of the past few weeks I've spent with Charon, I realized that he made me feel human again. Like I was worth something.

He shifted next to me. "Hmm, I wake ya?"

I smiled contently. "Nah. I've been awake for awhile."

"You should have waken me. What time is it?"

"You deserved a good rest." I looked back at my Pipboy. "It's 11:58."

"I can't recall ever having such a good night's rest."

"You can sleep like that whenever you want, you know?"

He buried his face into my hair and pulled me closer. "How about every night?"

My face heated. "Why not?"

"Why do you talk to me like this?" He inhaled deeply.

"Like what?" My brow furrowed.

"Like I'm a man."

"Why do you talk to me like I'm a respectable girl?"

"Because you are one."

"You have your answer right there."

"You do realize that you won't be able to talk to me like I'm human around other smoothskins, right?"

"I'll talk to you that way in front of God and everybody. You're a person, Charon. Get used to it."

"It's dangerous for you. I can't protect you when you go doing that kind of stuff."

"I know. I just want you to know that I would if I could." I checked the Pipboy again. 12:04.

"You're too nice for your own good." He grumbled.

"I know. We have a little while longer."

Carol tapped on the divider. "Are you two hungry? I didn't want to wake you earlier for breakfast."

Charon groaned and unwrapped himself from around me. I sat up on the bed and swung my legs over the edge. I tugged my boots on and didn't bother tying them. Charon threw the divider open with a grunt.

Carol gasped. "Oh my, I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that you didn't eat breakfast and Eleanor should really eat normally. She may be eating for two from now on."

"Get whatever she will stomach." He sneered.

"Right away. And for you, dear?"

"Salisbury steak."

"Alright. Greta!"

Carol closed the divider and she hollered back and forth with Greta. Charon turned back to me.

"One day, we'll argue like an old couple." I smiled sweetly.

"Funny." He stuck his tongue out.

"I'm a clown on Thursdays. Didn't you know?"

"I thought you were just a gynecologist." He grinned smugly.

"A what?"

"Nothing. It was something before the war."

"Tell me about it when we get the chance."

Great tapped the divider with her foot. She had two plates of food. "Hey, heard you got yourself knocked up."

"You jealous?" Charon asked.

"Are you? It's obviously not yours." She shot back.

His fist balled at his side and his jaw clicked. "Just leave the food. You don't need to be disrespectful."

"Whatever." She dropped the food on the table and turned.

"Bitch." Charon muttered under his breath.

"Shithead." Greta called back.

"You're both pretty. Can you pass me the plate?"

He handed it to me. It was instamash with pork in beans. I ate it quickly. I couldn't remember the last time I had a good plate of food. Charon had finished before me so how.

I checked my clock. 1:16. It was time. I deposited the plate on the side table and dragged Charon up by the hand.

"Is it time to go?" Charon asked quietly.

"Yeah." My voice was shaky from nerves.

The walk down the stairs and towards the clinic seemed to never end. My legs grew heavier with anxiousness. I tugged the handle and slipped in.

Barrows looked up from his new clipboard sadly. My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"Eleanor, I'm so sorry. You're pregnant."


	20. A Kiss so Sweet

Chapter 20: A Kiss so Sweet

A breath caught in my throat. There was no longer "well there's a chance that I'm not." I was in fact pregnant.

I drew back to run out of the room but I bumped into Charon. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't breath.

The walls were closing in on me. The world was spiraling around as the edges of my vision were getting darker and before I knew it, the world be black.

I woke up on something soft under me. I felt something rough in my hand. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the clinic and Charon holing my hand.

"How you doin', smoothskin?"

I smile and tried to sit up. A sharp pain in my back shot up. I whined and laid back down. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out. We're still in the clinic." He passed me a bottle of water.

"Why am I in the clinic?" I thanked him and chugged it.

"Uh, you are pregnant." He said bluntly.

Water spewed across my chest and all over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm fucking what?"

He wiped his face. "Pregnant, but you don't have to face it alone. I am here when you need me. For good or ill."

I laid back down with a _thump_. Staring at the ceiling in disbelief seemed to do nothing. "I don't deserve you."

His brows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean? You want to sell my contract?"

I sat up on my elbows. "What are you talking about? I'm not selling the contract. Let me reword it. You are too good to me to deserve you."

"I do not understand. I am only doing what I feel I should."

"What you do for me vastly exceeds what the contract says you need to do. You do what you feel you should because you actually care and I don't know of anyone that actually cares for me the way you do." I slipped my fingers into his.

"I don't-"

"If you guys are going to do anything, please do it in your own place. I try to keep these gurneys clean." Barrows interrupted.

Charon glared over his shoulder. "Zip it, Barrows. We are not doing anything inappropriate."

"It always starts off like that." Barrows muttered to himself.

Charon turned back to me and rested his forehead on the back of my hand, closing his eyes. It was rare times like these Charon let me see the tender side of him. The side that pushed on after all the shit he'd been through. The side that needed protecting.

"Charon?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Eleanor." Charon asked quietly, eyes still shut.

"Take me to the room, please. I just want to lie down."

He nodded and stood up slowly. He hooked an arm under my knees and the other under my back. He lifted me up and turned to leave.

"Eleanor," Barrows called out. "Go easy for the next nine months. Charon, make sure she stays safe."

Charon grunted and nudged the door open with his foot. I bobbed up and down in his arms as he walked up the stairs.

"You put up with a lot of shit for me, you know that?" I mumbled.

"I will do anything for you if you ask, Eleanor."

"I know. The contract makes you."

"The contract only says I need to protect your life. Not everything I do is because the contract makes me, Elle."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You're just a really good person. No one else in the world would do the things you do for me. And I'm not just talking about the contract."

"I do the things I do because you are worth it."

He opened the door to Carol's and walked in. He pushed the divider open and rested me on the bed. He was mid way to sitting down in the chair before I stopped him and patted the bed.

He laid down stiffly but eased into my back and pulled me closer. I adjusted for our comfort.

"I care about you, Charon. A lot. I don't want you doing things that will get you hurt in order to save my stupid ass."

"I... I don't think I've ever had someone care about me."

"And I'm sorry that it has been like that for you but you have me now." I strained to look over at him.

"It is me that doesn't deserve you." His eyes held uncertain sadness. It was painful to see him struggling so hard with emotions.

"You deserve me way more than I deserve you." I turned over in his arms to face him.

"If you insist."

"I very much do insist. I also think that you need to lighten up. Have some fun."

"In certain situations, I must protect you at all costs. I can't '_have some fun_.'"

"But that doesn't mean you have to be such a hard ass all the time." A smile tugged the corner of my lips.

"You know what I could do to just '_have some fun_'?" Charon asked with a smug look.

"What would that be?" I beamed.

His lips pressed to mine gently. They were rough but not bad. I closed my eyes and cupped his cheek. His hands went to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. He broke the kiss off, to much of my dismay.

I bit my lip and my cheeks bloomed with heat. I looked up at him under my lashes.

Charon held his hand up to his mouth, eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You may punish me with anything. I'm so sor-"

I shut him up by pressing my lips to his tenderly.

"It's fine, Charon."


	21. Burke, My Darling

Chapter 21: Burke, My Darling

"Are you ready to go, Elle?" Charon asked as he pulled a bag of newly acquired inventory over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I hauled my bag out from under the table.

The trip to Megaton was about to start. I hadn't been home in weeks. God only knows what Gob has had to put up with.

And God only knows how he'll react when he hears of the news. And Dad.

My heart sank into my stomach at the thought of Dad finding out I'm pregnant. How would he react? Would he be angry? Upset? Happy? All of those emotions?

"Are you alright?" Charon had stopped in the doorway.

"I have no idea what my Dad will do when I tell him I'm having a baby. He tends to be really passive but I doubt this will be something he'll just say 'it's okay dear, let's have some jolly good tea.'" I mimicked his accent.

"I thought your accent was a little off for having come out of a vault. Was your dad British?"

"I guess. I don't know what that is."

He gestured me out of the room. "It was what people from Britain were called. Britain is in Europe, far far away. It used to pretty much rule the entire world at one point. That was hundreds of years before the war though."

I looked at him and nodded like I understood. "It sounds really interesting. I'll have to talk to Dad about it whenever I find him."

"You're full of shit." He chuckled. "You thought it was boring. You had that look you get when you're bored as hell."

"I really did think it was interesting. It's just early."

He laughed. "Full of shit," he whispered.

"Am not!"

"Are too." He held my hand as he steadied me down the stairs.

"Why are you making it such a big deal anyway?"

Ghouls were gawking. Charon glared at them and they kept their heads down. He held the doors open for me.

"Because it's funny when you get like this." He smiled smugly.

"Asshole." I scoffed.

"Mhmm." He stopped me before I ran into the desks with computers in the lobby.

"Thanks, asshole."

He held the doors open to the outside and the lights shined through. I covered my eyes from the blinding morning sun.

"You act like it's going to melt your skin off."

"Maybe it will." I stuck my tongue out.

"Sucks for you, then. You'll look like me."

Willow glared at him. "Asshole," she grumbled.

I poked him in the ribs. "See, she thinks so too."

"I get it. I am an asshole."

We walked past an angry Willow and stuck to the side of the metro railing. The steps were angled up and easy to trip over. Charon held my arm tightly.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Holding my arm?"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't fall down the stairs. Do you want a miscarriage that badly?" He looked at me angrily.

"Well, uh," I looked down as I took a few more steps, "not really. It would make my life easier. But I'm not going to do anything like that on purpose."

"You aren't helping your cause, you know that?"

"You're the one with the death grip on my arm." I took the last step and he let go.

"You really wanna be labeled a 'baby killer'?"

I coughed. "Sure. That's exactly what I want. Everything I ever dreamed of being. Eleanor, baby killed of the wastes. Just call 1-800-BABY for your free trial of kicks in the stomach. If you aren't one hundred percent satisfied, get your money and baby back guaranteed."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you at least try to take something seriously?"

"I am. That's how I cope. I need humor to be okay with something." I kicked a rock through the grates.

He opened the gate for me and we walked into the dank tunnels once again. Our footsteps matched up as we talked about things such as guns, raiders, and babies.

"I never had an employer that was with child. I am unsure of how to properly protect you and where the contract stands."

I picked up a recognizable tin can and tossed it down the tracks. "I don't know. I guess protect me how you would any knocked up chick. I would think the contract only ensures my safety, and not the kid."

"I had no intentions of never protecting the child. I will go to any means necessary to keep the two of you safe."

"So you're going to be its dad?" I asked with a grin. The thought wasn't unpleasant.

Charon stopped and I ran into his back. Without turning around, he muttered "You don't want me as the father."

"I wasn't joking. I think you'd be great. You're perfect daddy material. I really want this kid to have a good dad."

"Eleanor, it would be dangerous for you two."

"And you'd make it safe for us." I pushed past him, hiding my hurt.

"You know I can't be there every waking moment." He followed slowly.

I looked over my shoulder. "I'll drop it. How's that?"

His brow raised. "You actually want to drop something for once?"

"Yeah. I really want to get home soon. I need a drink."

"You are **not** drinking while you are with child." Charon growled, grabbing my arm. "Do you hear me?"

I tried to shake him off, failing miserably. I glared at him. "Yeah."

"Tell me you fucking understand."

"I. **Fucking**. _**Understand**_." I grabbed his wrist and threw him off my arm.

"You're going to need to know what the fuck you can and can't do, eat, and drink."

"Fine."

* * *

The lights blinded me once again as the exit to the metro came up. It was almost noon and we were barely coming up on half way to Megaton. Charon hadn't said a word to me. He opened the gate wordlessly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He grunted in acknowledgment. We passed the bodies of the Talon mercs and remembered the slip of paper they were carrying. I hadn't looked at it yet. I pulled it out of my pocket and read over it.

"What is that?" Charon asked hoarsely.

"They had something on them. Never got to read it."

"What's it say?" He leaned over my shoulder.

After I was finished reading it, I crumpled it up and threw it on the ground.

"What did it say?"

"Asshole Burke sent them. Thinks we're dating or something. I fucking told him that we weren't going anywhere and that night was just fucking busi-" I trailed off as my situation dawned on me.

Before now, I had no idea who the father of this thing inside me was. Burke didn't fucking pull out.

"I can't believe him. This is -" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"What? What happened?" Charon held my wrists away from my head.

"Burke is the fucking father!" I kicked in his grasp. "He was the first guy I slept with out here and now I'm fucking paying for that."

"Calm down." Charon wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was so angry. He ruined my whole life. "I can't believe this."

Charon smoothed my hair away from my face. "Please calm down, it's dangerous for the baby."

I reluctantly relaxed in his arms. I sniffled into his chest. "I only fucked him because he was going to blow up Megaton. If I didn't convince him not to blow it up, he'd have just gotten someone else with no conscience."

"It's okay. We're all here so you did good."

"But he didn't fucking pull out." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Maybe this was the universe telling you that you should have a child now. You may not be able to when you want."

"I guess."

"We need to hurry it up. We could make it to sun down if we hurry."

"Okay."

I pulled back from him at arms length. He looked at me with big blue eyes. In them, I could see a desirable future with him. And this child. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He leaned in and pressed his chapped lips to mine. He broke it off sooner than I wanted ad ruffled my hair.

"Let's go, Eleanor."

I sighed contently. "Okay."


	22. Oh, Mr Jefferson

Chapter 22: Oh, Mr. Jefferson

The Jefferson Memorial was a mere silhouette in the distance and it felt like I was leaving the vault all over again. Dad was in there somewhere and he could be dead.

"Charon?"

He stopped in front of me and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Do you think we can try the Jefferson Memorial again? My dad could be in danger or maybe he left a clue to where he is." As much I wanted to hate him, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Not in your condition." Charon's jaw clenched.

"Charon, please. I need to know if he's okay." I was growing desperate to see him again. For everything to go back to normal.

He sighed and looked behind me towards the memorial. "Fuck, fine," he grumbled.

We started back towards the memorial in silence. Charon kicked everything in his way. The only sounds were rocks crunching under our feet and the ripple of the murky river water.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He slid a hand down his face and sighed again. "No. I'm not mad. I just need to find somewhere to keep you safe while I go looking for him."

"What? I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not coming with me. If I am alone, they won't attack me. That's just how super mutants are. The second they see you, they'll be too trigger happy. Where do you suggest to hide while I am in?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'll stay outside the door or something." I adjusted my pack on my shoulder.

"Absolutely not. They would be coming outside for patrols. They're stupid but they aren't that stupid. I'm being serious. Where will you hide?"

I drew back from his tone. He could be so sweet at times but then there were moments like in Anacostia. "I- I don't know. Where do you think?"

"God dammit. You know what? Just stand by that big statue thing." He pointed to the concrete man holding the large hoop.

I rubbed my arm and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to do all the work."

"Yeah." He grunted. He hadn't looked at me since I asked if we could go back.

"I'm sorry," I could feel that familiar lump in my throat forming. I struggled to choked it down.

Why was he being so cold? He was sweet just a few minutes ago outside of the metro. I contemplated on asking him what was wrong but he pointed to the statue.

"Go." He snapped.

"But-"

"I said _go_." He finally looked back at me. I wish he hadn't. His eyes were full of pent up anger.

"Okay." I whispered and did what I was told.

He didn't look at me again before he opened the door to the memorial. I was alone for the first time in weeks and it felt like I had jumped in a bucket of ice cold water. Charon hadn't left my side since I bought the contract and now it seemed as if he wanted to get rid of me.

I looked at my surroundings. Rivet City was on my right, the memorial on my left, the river behind me, and some sort of fort in front of me. The air smelled like smoke and blood. The fort must be super mutant territory then.

* * *

I hugged myself in the suffocating openness of everything. I felt too vulnerable and it was like I was in the dark. I sat on the ground and scooted up to the statue. My back was covered and I just needed to watch the fort. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

I checked my Pipboy for the time. Charon had been gone for thirty minutes. It felt like he finally wanted to get rid of me and this was his golden ticket. If he wasn't out in the next ten minutes, I would go in. My legs ached to get moving.

I stood up and began walking around the perimeter of the statue with my hand sliding across the rough concrete. It had been untouched from the war. A virgin of the wastes. The thought made me giggle.

It felt good to laugh again. The weeks following the vault had taken its toll on me. I felt like I wasn't me anymore. At the same time, I feared I was who I am out here. I was changing. Or I wasn't changing at all.

My stomach clenched and my throat hurt. Bile was rising up and I doubled over. I dry heaved and fell on my knees. I crawled to the river on my hands and knees in pain. I gagged and I could feel it as I held my bangs and I threw up into the water.

Tears stung my eyes and my throat hurt. When I thought it was over, another wave of nausea flooded over my body and I was heaving again. I cried into the water and held my stomach.

"I. Want. My. Dad." I gasped in between sobs. My body shook with every word.

I held my head in my hands and curled on the ground. If I ever knew what hell was like, it was better than this. I could feel little rocks and gritty dirt in my hair scratching at my scalp. I smoothed it out and looked at my hand. Short pink strands clung to my fingers. Stress was finally wearing on me physically.

I uncurled and crawled up on shaky legs. I held my body and wiped at my mouth and eyes with my sleeve. I was really hungry but I would have to eat after I found Charon. I stumbled along the path to the front door of the memorial. I stood in front of the door with uncertainty and my hands on the handle. I pulled it open with a loud squeak and slipped in.

It was dark and cluttered. I stuck to the walls and near the filing cabinets. I couldn't hear anything so they must not have covered this area from when we cleared it out days ago. I poked my head around the corner and saw the room empty. My gun was drawn and I flicked the safety off.

I moved into the room and shoved myself back into the sandbags, sliding across them and rolled towards the wall. I rested a palm on the wall and held my gun up. I moved across the room and into the room with the chemistry sets. The walls and floor were blackened from the grenade that nearly killed me. A small smile tugged at my lips.

I stretched my neck to look into the halls leading to the basement. Everything seemed deserted. I stood up cautiously and headed towards the door. I heard grumbling and babbling of super mutants behind the door and flew back from the handle. I searched around frantically for cover and ducked under the nearest desk. The door opened and two super mutants filed out of the basement.

"Ghoul come in and take things." One mutant said.

"What do? We kill or leave be?"

"Uh, don't know. We no need things. He keep and leave." One paused for a second. "You smell that?"

"Something smell like... ooman!"

"We find you and eat you!" A loud crash sounded to the left of me.

One screamed and fell to the floor. The other roared and swung at something. Two gunshots rang out and I dared look over the desk. Charon was standing over the mutants and he was holding a knife in one hand and his shotgun in the other. He looked up and stopped when he made eye contact.

"What the** fuck** did I tell you? You only had one fucking thing to do and you can't even do that." he dropped his gun to his side and started towards me.

I scrambled backwards and hit the wall. I felt like I was back in the metro. He closed the distance between us and pulled me up by my arm.

"I'm sorry. You didn't come back and I was worried. I didn't know if you were hurt or if you just wanted to get rid of me." I tried to shake his grip but he tightened it.

He leaned in closely. "I told you to wait outside." His voice was low and deadly.

I shook my head and my voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you ever fucking listen?" He threw me back and I hit my head on the wall. "Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

I tried to get away and into the other room but he threw his arm out and caught me. "You aren't getting out of this."

"Charon, please don't hurt me. At least don't do anything to hurt the baby." I begged.

"What kind of monster do you fucking think I am?" He glared at me.

"The one who hurts me and makes me feel like I'm worth everything one moment and then treats me like I'm absolute garbage the next. I'm so fucking tired of getting thrown around and fucked over by everyone. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up." Tears began streaming down my face. Being pregnant and emotional sucks.

"Don't you start talking like that. You are not going to do some attention seeking bullshit to get everyone's sympathy because you were stupid and fucked every guy you saw." He stabbed his finger into my chest.

I clenched my teeth to the point of pain. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Is that why you're being such an asshole to me?"

"You wanna know why I'm so pissed?" He barked.

"Yeah, I want you to tell me why you're being such a dick today. You were fucking fine before we got out of the metros and I don't know what crawled up your ass after that."

"What crawled up my ass is the fact that you fucked Burke. And now you're pregnant and I'm left to take care of your sorry ass and that- that _thing_." He motioned towards my stomach with disgust.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I spat through tight teeth.

"I'm the guy who has to act like a guard dog for a spoiled, pathetic, crying mess of a skank and now I have to be even more careful since she got herself knocked up the first night she got out of her comfy home in the vault."

I swallowed down my anger. "You don't care about me at all. It's all the fucking contract, isn't it."

"Just because you piss me off doesn't mean I don't care about you. I never said I didn't care about you." His face faltered.

"Don't you fucking give me that bullshit. You don't say those things to someone you care about." I turned to leave.

He reached out and his fingers brushed my wrist. "Wait."

I yanked away from him. "Don't you fucking touch me ever again."

He pulled back with a hurt expression. "You are angry. Rightfully so, but-"

"Stop. Right now. I don't want to hear it." I stormed out of the room and towards the entrance.

"Are you giving away my contract?" He asked from behind. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I stopped at the doorway and turned to see him halfway in the hall with a panicked expression.

"Unlike you, I actually care. I'm only keeping your contract now because I don't want someone who doesn't care about you at all to get their hands on it."


	23. Pipes and Kisses

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and reading. This chapter is told from Charon's pov.

* * *

Chapter 23: Pipes and Kisses

Standing there in the hallway watching Eleanor leave brought on a new feeling of regret. How could I have said those things to her?

She doesn't even want my contract anymore. She's only keeping it to prevent another Azrukahl.

My legs felt like deadweight until I couldn't stand any longer. I slid down the wall onto the floor. I pulled my knees up and rested my head in my hands. This day started off so well.

An hour passed as I sat on the floor in silence. Eleanor hadn't come back and I didn't even know what to say if she did.

I was supposed to protect Eleanor for good or ill. I've hurt her before and I have yet to learn to keep my hands off of her with ill intentions. And for God's sake, she's pregnant.

She's pregnant and I threw her against a fucking wall. Azrukahl wouldn't have even done that. I yelled at her, insulted her unborn child, and told her she was a pathetic, attention seeking skank.

_I really am the monster._

She was right. She had serious problems with feeling wanted and I manipulated her. I made her feel special to me, and then broke her all over again. She needed my help and I basically told her to go fuck herself when she needed me.

I slid my hand through what was left of my hair and sighed. I needed to find her. Just because she's pissed off at me doesn't mean the contract is void and I don't have to protect her.

If anything, she'll be even more careless when she's upset. And being upset, pregnant, and armed didn't sit well in my stomach. I stood up on heavy legs and headed towards the door. I opened it and light flooded the memorial with blinding fury. I covered my eyes.

I stepped outside and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. Panic ebbed my conscience as I searched frantically. She wasn't near the water. She wouldn't go to Rivet City willingly. She wasn't stupid enough to head to downtown alone. My legs ached as I ran circles around the memorial looking for her. She couldn't be gone.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I stopped immediately and looked for her voice. My neck twisted in all different directions.

"Up here, asshole."

I looked up and spotted her on a pipe. Her slender legs dangled over the side and kicked mindlessly. She brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Again, what are you doing?"

My throat felt dry and my hands clenched in the hot air. "I was looking for you."

She took a bite of a potato she must have taken from Dr. Li's lab. "Why?"

"Because you hold my contract and even if you are pissed at me, that doesn't mean I do not have to do what the contract requires of me."

"So," she took another bite of the potato, "if it weren't for the contract, you wouldn't come looking?" She asked with a raised brow.

She was playing with me. I better choose my next words carefully. "I never said that. I still have a duty to protect you and my feelings do not override the contract. I came to apologize. I was angry, wrongfully so. I said some disgusting things that I am not proud of. I don't know why I even said some of the things I did. I only said them to hurt you and I didn't mean them."

"And?" She looked away.

"I don't know how to express how sorry I am about my behavior. I have hurt you physically, mentally, and emotionally. The contract states that if I lay my hands on you, you are permitted to punish me with any means you find suitable." I stared at the ground in shame.

"No."

My head shot up. "What?"

"No. I'm not going to punish you."

"Why not?"

"Get up here." She patted the pipe under her.

I humored her and trudged up the stairs. The grate under me squeaked in protest. She didn't take her eyes off of me as I made my way to the pipe. I swung a leg over the rails, planted a foot on the pipe and pulled the other leg over. I held my arms out for balance as I stepped across the pipe. I sat down next to her but far enough for her comfort.

"You know there was a ladder on the other side of this pipe, right?" She bit the potato again.

I rolled my eyes. "Seems like that was sort of a punishment."

"Fuck off. What something to eat?" She pulled her bag open and dug around. She looked at me from under her bands. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever you find first." I clasped my hands together in my lap.

"How about a big bag of dicks?" She grinned.

"You are still angry."

She scoffed. She tossed an apple at me. "No. You just told me everything I already know."

"That is not true." I wiped the apple off on my pants.

"I already know I'm pathetic, attention loving, and a huge slut. I did fuck every guy that showed an interest in me and I did get knocked up."

"I'm so sorry, Eleanor. I don't think you are any of those things." I stared at my apple.

"But I know it's true." She said matter-of-factually.

"Why do you do that to yourself? I know you said it's because you feel you deserve it, but you don't and no one else thinks you do."

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks that gets me down. As long as I believe it, I'm going to keep believing it." She looked at her potato and handed it to me.

I shook my head. "What can I do to make you believe otherwise?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just give it time and maybe it'll sink in. For now, I will believe the things I do."

"Good God, you are such a pain in the ass." I smiled and took my first bite of the apple.

"And you're stuck with me." Her face fell and she looked away. "I didn't mean what I said before I left."

"I understand if you regret ever getting my contract."

She glanced back at me. "Look at me," I did as she said. "I will never regret getting your contract. It was a terrible thing for me to say and I only said it because it was the worst thing I could think of."

"I'm sorry for being such a dick today. If it weren't for me, neither of us would be like this."

"What can I say? We're both broken." She gave me a sad smile.

"I really am a monster. I threw you against the wall. I don't want you to forgive me for any of this. I don't deserve it."

The sun was setting over the memorial now and the wasteland was cast in oranges and reds. The Washington Monument stood tall and draped its shadow across the ruins. The sight was one of the few times the wasteland looked decent.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to forgive you. We both made mistakes. I'll forgive you if you ignore my last order."

"I don't want forgiveness, Elle." I turned the apple over in my hands.

She leaned in close. "And I want you to touch me whenever you want."

Her eyes were scorching under her lashes and her cheeks were tinted lightly. She was beautiful. But she couldn't forgive me for the things I said. "You don't want to do this."

"I order you to touch me when you want."

"I-," my hands grasped the air as I tried to keep from touching her. She jut had to fucking order it.

"Charon, do you want to touch me?" She purred.

My chest ached from the restraint. I was going against orders to protect her.

"I can't hear you." She leaned in closer. She was inches away from my face.

The apple rolled out of my hands and tumbled down to the ground. She gasped in surprise when I pulled her closer and into my lap. She smiled up at me and I cupped her face. I pressed my lips to hers. She was so fucking soft. She wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss. I broke off and hung my head. I sighed into her chest. "You don't want this, Eleanor."

"I know what I want."

"You're too young to know what you want. Hell, you're too young to even drink. How did any of this shit ever happen to you?"

She giggled. "I guess a long string of bad luck."

I shut my eyes tightly and sighed into her neck. "Does that include me?"

She pulled my face to hers and kissed my cheek. "You are seriously the only good thing to happen to me since I got out of the fucking vault."


	24. Homeward Bound

Chapter 24: Homeward Bound

"We should probably get going. I want to make it there before sun up. We can sleep in all day when we get back." I said, pulling my pack over my shoulder.

Charon grunted in response as he held his hand out for me at the bottom of the ladder. I hit the ground quietly and thanked him.

"I'm guessing you didn't find my dad in there, huh?" My voice was barely audible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't find him, but I found these holotapes he left behind. One may give a hint to his next location." Charon shrugged his pack off and dug through it haphazardly.

"I'll just go through them when we get home." I dismissed him with a wave.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you, really. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

He looked away as he shouldered his pack. "No problem."

My hand lingered on his arm as I passed him by. He followed, then took lead. He reached for his shotgun as we made our way down the road into downtown. I pulled my 9 mm from my waist and held it tightly.

"You hear something?" Charon asked in a hushed tone.

"Uh, sort of. Not sure. Do you?"

"Yeah. Sounds like thunder."

I tightened my grip on my pistol. "I've never seen one. You know how to kill it?"

Charon let out a throaty chuckle. "You can't kill thunder."

"Well, shit. What are we going to do?"

Charon slung his shotgun over his shoulder. "Thunder won't hurt us. It's not concrete. Rain is what you have to worry about."

"Rain? Like the movies?" I holstered my pistol.

"Rain is still real. Thunder is just the sound of lightening. Lightening is that bright flash in the sky. We'll need to find some cover soon. You don't want to know what happens when you don't get out of the rain on time."

"I'm assuming the radiation made it very acidic."

"You assume correctly. Melts the skin right off your body." Charon looked around for vacant buildings or houses.

"Sounds like heaven." I gazed at the darkening sky.

"Smells like it, too." Charon grinned.

"That's really gross."

"You started this. Come on, I think I see an overpass over there by the Citadel." He pointed towards a broken bridge over the river.

"Seems kind of far, don't you think?"

"Seems kind of not infested with mutants." He shifted his pack and pulled me closer as we stepped over the rocks near the river bank.

"Whatever you say." I watched for movement in the water.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Eleanor. We can make it in about five minutes if we hurry."

We sneaked passed the mutants and a sleeping merchant as we made our way under the bridge.

"Well, genius, how are we going to get across the river? 'Five minutes' my ass."

"So skeptical. You know I usually make things work out, yet you still have no faith in me." Charon mocked.

"What's your plan now?"

We need to hurry. I can see the clouds coming from the east. I would say we chill under here but then the wind will just blow the rain under here. The water isn't deep right here so I can just carry you on my back."

I must have given him a funny look if he returned it with a laugh. "Are you being serious? What about the guns? You really want to deal with wet gun powder?"

"You put the stuff we can't afford to get wet in your bag and hold it up out of the water." He reasoned.

"This will never work. There's a current. We'll get swept away." I put my hands on my hips in defiance.

"Again with no faith. Open your bag."

"Oh my god. You _were_ being serious."

"Do you want to get home?" He raised his brow.

I sighed in defeat as I tossed my pack on the ground. I opened it and he began filling it with our small armory. I glanced at him and saw a wide, smug smile.

"Asshole." I giggled.

"I can't celebrate a victory? You actually lost in this one. Let me have this." His smile seemed to melt into me and I couldn't help but return it.

"I like seeing you happy. It's good. Makes me happy when you're happy. You deserve it."

You are the only one is this entire god damned wasteland who believes that." His smile faded.

"You aren't happy with me?"

He stopped with his hands in the bag and looked up in confusion. "Where'd you get that idea? If anyone is unhappy, it's you." He looked away. "You have to deal with my temper."

"I don't really feel like getting started on this again. Just stay down there so I can get on your back." I pulled the heavy bag over back and heard a tear. "Shit."

He looked over his shoulder." You need a new bag."

"I need a new everything." I grumbled as I crawled onto his back when he waded into the water to waist deep.

He was about chest deep when we reached the halfway mark of the river. The bottom of the pack was damp but the bag was dry for the most part. The water was cold and stung from the radiation. There was a slight push from the current but not much movement other than that. The weather must have driven off mire lurks. It wasn't until we were almost to the banks when we heard raider activity.

Charon dropped me gently when we reached the shallow end and grabbed for his shotgun. He fumbled with the air as he realized it was in the pack. I dropped the pack and retrieved his shotgun. I held my pistol close to me as Charon rounded the corner with a hand up. He signaled me to stay put.

I huffed and kicked the dust. I looked up and the wasteland lit up blindingly. A loud boom resounded from every corner of the capital. Raiders yelped in surprise and moved about, kicking cans and bottles.

"What the fuck was that?" A gruff man asked.

"You think I fucking know?"

"Do you guys really have to have such dirty mouths?" A small feminine voice asked.

"Says the whore." A man snickered.

"Suck a dick, Chris." The woman snapped.

"That's your job, you stupid bimbo." The man growled.

"Fu-"

Loud banging and screams filled the air as Charon fired into them. It was over as soon as it started. The bodies hit the ground with thumps as Charon tossed them out. He held his hand up for me and I took it.

"Stupid ass raiders." Charon grumbled, kicking a body as he helped me over the ledge.

I looked around the little fort. It wasn't so bad. There was a bunk bed, tables, and boxes. Charon started rifling through them immediately and I dropped the pack on a table. I began to unload them one by one. Charon dropped scrap metal in his pockets and pulled a ragged blanket from one of the boxes.

"That's not much of a blanket."

"We aren't using it as one. Good knows what they've been doing on this blanket. Probably stands up on its own."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

He hitched his foot under a step stool and dragged it across the floor. He stepped up and held the blanket to the concrete lip of the ceiling. He dropped a corner of the blanket and reached into his pocket to pull out scrap metal. He bent down to grab the hammer on the box beside him and hammered the the metal into the corner of the blanket in a crack in the concrete. He repeated the process with the other corner.

He stepped down and over the ledge. He disappeared around the corner and came back a few seconds later with two large river rocks. He placed them on each corner of the blanket to weigh them down to the ledge. He stepped back to admire his work. "We got a tarp."

I gave a small clap and he bowed. "Not a bad idea."

He wiped his hands off on his pants and sat back on the bunk. I crawled up the ladder to the top bunk and laid down with a creak. The thunder was getting louder as the sky grew darker.

"Hey Charon?" I whispered as I leaned my head over to peer over the mattress.

"Yeah, smoothskin?"

"What's rain like?"

He rested his head on the pillow and smiled up at me. "It will either put you to sleep or scare the piss out of you."

"There's no in between?"

"Nope. It doesn't happen very often anymore. Before the war, it happened all the god dammed time."

I rolled back over onto the mattress. "What else happened before the war?"

He sighed. "Save that for another day. We're both too tired to pay attention."

"Okay."

There was a long comfortable silence between the two of us. "Smoothskin?"

"Yeah?" My voice was heavy from exhaustion.

"Do you ever plan on going back to the vault?" His voice was quiet and uncertain.

I thought about it for a long moment and may have taken too long.

"Have I upset you, Eleanor?"

"No, you haven't. I'm not sure if I will. They sure as hell don't want me back. Amata is a bitch, the overseer wouldn't hesitant to order someone to feed me a bullet since he's too much of a pussy to do it himself, and Butch-" my voice trailed off.

"I apologize for asking. It was not my place."

"No, it's okay. I'm not what Butch will do if he sees me pregnant. We didn't do anything for a while before I left. I doubt he knows how it works so he'll probably assume it's his. He might try to convince me to stay or come with us. I don't want to think about it."

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. I brought it up and I shouldn't have." His voice was chillingly sad.

"It's okay. I've thought about it myself but I could never come up with a final answer." I looked out of the fort as I saw big drops of water hit the ground.

I sat up and jumped down from the bed, hurrying to the ledge. Charon followed and rested his large hands on my shoulders. I poked my head out from behind the tarp and a drop hit my nose. It was cold but soon after, I could feel it stinging and itching. The rain came down in a heavy blanket and the light lit up.

"You might want to step back." Charon said, gently pulling me away from the ledge.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. His hand rested over my stomach and he rubbed it gently. We both looked out into the rain, the sound soothing. Charon kissed the top of my head and nuzzled his cheek into my hair.

"I need to dye my hair again. I'm thinking blue this time. And get a cut." Pushing my bangs out of my eyes was growing more and more aggravating.

"Absolutely not. The chemicals are bad for the child." He muttered into my hair.

"I think you're more worried about this thing than I am."

"It is not a 'thing'. It has a heartbeat, therefore, it has a life."

"Alright." I rested my head against his chest.

* * *

The next morning, the wasteland seemed to have been reborn. The sun was shining through pockets in the clouds and cast everything in light yellows and grays. I slept next to Charon. He was right, rain scared the piss out of me.

We got ready to leave for Megaton and set out. It wasn't long before the nagging sensation of feeling followed got the best of me.

"I think there's something following us." I whispered.

"You noticed it too?" He slung his shotgun from his back.

I pulled my pistol out of the holster and looked around. We searched, but found nothing. I glanced over my shoulder, saw something gray, and looked back. My eyes widened and I aimed over to the gray mass. It was a dog that appeared to be limping.

I nudged Charon. "Dog."

I leaned down and dug through my bag. My fingers wrapped around a can of beans and a stabbed it open with a knife. I pulled it out slowly and set it a few feet away. The dog looked uncertain as it limped over to the beans. As it got closer, I noticed the matted hair and dried blood on its leg. It lapped at the beans hungrily. "Hand me a stimpak, will ya?"

Charon dug through my pack and produced a syringe. I popped the cap off and eased my way over to the dog. I found the gash on its leg and injected it. The dog whined and looked over from the beans. "It's okay. You'll feel better in a second."

I rubbed it's ear and felt something around its neck. I grabbed it. A collar with a name tag. I flipped the metal over and read "Dogmeat" etched into the plate.

"This dog's name is fucking Dogmeat." I giggled.

Dogmeat yipped and wagged his tail slowly.

Charon scoffed. "So, when are you going to ask to keep it?"

I clasped my hands together and batted my lashes. "Pretty please? I promise I'll take care of it."

"Childish through and through. It's not like I can say no. Not my place." Charon grinned.

Dogmeat clawed at the now empty can. I patted him and found a box of Cram at the bottom of the bag. I ripped it open and dropped it to the ground for him.

"Guess we have a dog." Charon smiled.

"Yeah." I started walking back towards Megaton, Charon on my left and Dogmeat on my right.

Within the hour, the protectron was inviting us into Megaton. Stockholm waved but his hand fell as Charon came into view.

"It's been over a month. I didn't think you were coming back. Who are they?" Stockholm gestured to my growing family.

"Companions. Family. Whatever you want to call it."

"As long as they don't cause trouble, we shouldn't have a problem. I'm sure Maggie will be excited for a dog to play with."

"Will do. See ya." I waved and pushed the gate open.

The steps to the house seemed to fill me with a new invigorating energy. Dogmeat rushed passed me and circled around the door. I pulled the key out of my back pocket and named it into the knob. Charon opened the door and I stumbled in.

"Ah, welcome home Madame. It's good to see you alive and well." Wadsworth chimed.

"It's good to be home."


	25. Dick Beast

Charon's pov

Chapter 25: Dick Beast

I stood in the doorway of her bedroom as she fell onto the bed face first. I leaned against the door frame and she looked up from her pillow. She had that look in her eyes that made my knees weak. Her smile almost made them give out.

"I know you're tired, Charon." She murmured, smile widening.

"You know everything, Eleanor." I grinned.

"I'm sure you know more." She leaned on her elbows and tossed her head back.

"You look exactly like a pin up girl. You know that?"

She looked up with curiosity. "What's a pin up girl?"

"Well, typically in times of a world war, propaganda was used. A lot of it was pictures or calenders of young girls. They were always really pretty and lots of times they were half dressed or in military uniforms. I'm certain that you've seen them but didn't know they had a name."

"So you're saying I'm pretty?" She rested her chin on her hands and kicked her feet back and forth.

"You're fucking gorgeous and I never thought otherwise." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back onto the wall.

She smiled and curled her finger towards her. I unfolded my arms and shuffled the short distance to her. She patted the bed and I sat down. She rested her head in my lap.

"So, tell me about before the war." She looked up eagerly.

"Some other time."

"Why do you keep doing that?" She pouted.

"I'll tell you when I feel like remembering." I smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. Are you hungry?"

I smiled at her short attention span. "Very."

"Oh good, me too." She sat up quickly.

"Where are you going?" I followed her down the stairs.

"Let's go have lunch. I haven't seen Gob in forever."

I stopped on the last step. "You know Gob?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" She pulled her boots on and worked on the laces.

"Is he still a pussy?" I grumbled.

She dropped the laces and glared at me. "You don't have to be so rude. What's your issue with him?"

I crossed my arms again. "Every time he did something stupid at the bar, he'd go run to Carol and she'd bitch at me for throwing out her 'little angel'."

She picked the laces back up. "We'll that was then, and this is now. Just don't be all 'gr I'm a raging dick beast to everybody and I make people hurt real bad'."

I scoffed, slightly put off by her take on me. "That's a hurtful understatement."

She mocked grinned and stood up after tying her boots. She pulled a locker open and dug through it, finding a leather jacket with a snake on it. She had this certain look in her eyes when her fingers brushed over the gaudy patch. She pulled it on and the eyes hardened back to the same way she looked when she was trying to hide something.

"That jacket means something to you." It wasn't a question.

She shrugged but avoided eye contact. "Yeah, sort of."

I opened the door and she pushed her way out. I wasn't going to dig into her thoughts and emotions like others were known to do. It sure as hell wasn't any of my business and I didn't need to upset her again.

I followed her down the path and passed the bomb. She told me not to worry about it and how she had _taken care of it._

Strangers had glared at us, as expected from children who didn't know any better. Dogmeat trotted behind her happily and a little girl stopped in her tracks before Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you have a puppy with you!" The young girl ran down the ramps and practically tackled the poor dog.

"Hey, Maggie. Yeah, he's really sweet. I actually just got him this morning."

The girl wrapped her arms around the dog and buried her face into his chest. "Wap ish may?"

Eleanor lowered to the girl's level. "What was that?"

She looked up from the dog's fur. "What's his name?"

"Oh, it's Dogmeat." Eleanor smiled with a hint of embarrassment. "He came with the name."

"That's a terrible name. Why not give him a new one. I like Erwin."

"That's a weird name, too. I would give him a new one but this is the one he responds to."

"Okay, he's your dog anyway. You name him whatever you want." She eyed me with curiosity. "Who's he and why's he look like that?"

Eleanor looked at me with something that looked like sympathy. "His name is-"

"My name's Charon. I look like this because I didn't have the luck to die from extreme radiation levels." My jaw ticked.

Eleanor's mouth hung open in an unspoken sentence. The girl looked like she was going to piss herself. "Charon, she wasn't trying to be-"

"She asked. I told her the truth." The girl ran off quietly.

"You didn't have to be so blunt with it. You scared her off."

Dogmeat whined between us. "I don't give two shits about who I scare off. That's my job. I scare people. Looking like this just fucking makes it easier."

"Charon, calm down. No one is talking about how you-"

"No. Everyone is just fucking glaring at me. Do you know what it's like to have to go two hundred years like this?"

"No, I don't. I've never had any issues with how you look. Will you quit interrupting me now?"

I bit my tongue and let her finish.

"What's it fucking matter if I'm the only one you need to see? I have absolutely no problem with how you look. Maggie was just curious. She's never gotten to see Gob long enough to ask him about ghouls. This is new to her and she was just asking a simple question. She's just a fucking little girl. Don't bite her head off because of a question."

I sighed. "Are you done?"

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Only if you aren't about to be a huge dick."

My eyes narrowed. "We should go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but out here." I started up the ramp towards the bar.

"Fine." She mumbled, following closely behind.

She was silent for the rest of the way to the saloon. The door creaked open and a wall of heat, stale air, and old alcohol hit me. I sneered and took a seat at the nearest stool. Eleanor sat next to me and Gob turned around.

"You've got to be shitting me."


	26. Anal Pip-boy 3000

Chapter 26: Anal Pip-boy 3000

"Eleanor, it's great to see you, but why the _**fuck**_ did you bring him?" Gob spit out.

I sighed and put my head down on the dirty bar. Streaks of grease and dust pooled in the grooves of the old wood. "Nice to see you, too. I needed someone to watch my back. Besides, _you_ were the one that told me to go get his contract. This is on you."

I heard a loud noise and Gob yelp. I looked up to see Charon holding him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing talking about me?"

I reached for his arm but he shook me off. "Charon, calm down. If it weren't for Gob, then I would have never even met you."

Charon's eyes flickered to mine, then back to Gob. Slowly, his grasp loosened and he dropped Gob.

"Charon, I order you not to hurt Gob or anyone who doesn't have immediate intentions of inflicting harm on me or you."

Charon rested his hands on the bar and straightened his back. "Fine."

After I was at least a little happy with his behavior, I spoke up. "Gob, can you get us two shots of whiskey?"

"No." Charon bit out. "I have told you not to drink."

Gob's eyes passed between the two of us. "Any reason for her not to drink?"

Charon glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. Instead of speaking, he looked to me as if expecting me to give him the news. I slid my hand across my face and peeked through my fingers.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered into my palm, barely audible.

Gob leaned in closer. "What was that?"

I dropped my hand. "I'm pregnant." I snapped.

Gob shot back on his heels with eyes wide open. "No fucking way."

"Just get her a Nuka-Cola. I'll take the whiskey. A lot of it." Charon ordered.

"I'll be right back." Gob shook his head lightly and ducked under the bar.

"So, lass, what's this I'm hearin' about a little bun in ye oven?" Moriarty's voice sounded over my shoulder. He was way too close for my liking.

Charon swung his arm without looking. I ducked and his forearm slammed into the Irish bastard's nose. Moriarty stumbled back and Charon tackled him to the ground. I watched in shock as Charon pinned him to the floor, nose bleeding down his cheek.

"Call yer fucking dog off, ya little bitch!" Moriarty screamed.

I stood up and yanked Charon back. He glared at me and kicked the downed man, eliciting a slew of curses.

"Stay the fuck away from her. I don't know who you are, but don't get close to her again if you know what's good for you." Charon snapped.

"Charon!"

"What? He was in your space and he smells like piss." Charon sat back down in the stool like nothing had happened.

Gob stood still like a deer in the headlights. Whatever a deer is. There was a shot glass in one hand and a Nuka-Cola in the other. Moriarty spat blood on the ground. When he looked at me from the floor, I could feel his little daggers digging into me.

"What the fuck was that for? Yer dog wanted a bit 'a the action?" Moriarty wiped at his nose, smearing a streak of blood across his face.

I bit my cheek before saying something stupid. "Why were you so close to me?"

"I can't be blamed for trying to get 'a bit of that action either, lass. Although, now that I think about it, I remember owning this bar when ya were a wee baby. Age ain't nothing but a number, though. Now that I know someone done gotcha knocked up, I'm not sure if I want a piece 'a that pie now. Lord knows what else ya got." Moriarty stood up and dusted his pants off.

"I know you'd just want anal and I don't think my Pip-boy is going to fit up that ass of yours when your head is taking up all the room." I sipped my soda quietly.

"Nice one, lass. No wonder ya get stuffed all the time. Look at what a lady ya grown up to be." Moriarty smirked.

"Yet, I'm probably a lot cleaner than you've ever been."

Moriarty's brow furrowed and his grin disappeared. "Ya know what? I'm sure yer makin' yer daddy proud with every day yer out here."

I pressed the bottle to my lips, but held still. It felt like ice had invaded my veins. I looked back to see Gob and Charon glaring at him. "Charon, let's go."

"Gladly." He downed his shot and slammed the glass on the counter. He dropped the caps on the bar and stood up.

"Aw, what's the matter, lass? Can't take the heat?" Moriarty smiled, scooping the payment into his pocket.

I ignored him and stood up. Charon led us out and into the afternoon sun. I rushed to get ahead of him and down the ramps. He tapped my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I sniffled.

"Are you crying?" He asked, turning me to him.

"I hate that asshole so much. He didn't need to fucking bring up my dad and he knew that." Words were getting harder to spill out due to the lump forming in my throat.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. That's what he wants. You don't want to give him that. Just please don't cry again." Charon rubbed his thumb over my cheek, wiping away a tear.

"I know. It's just too hard. I hate it here so much. I don't want to exist anymore." I cried, shaking my head.

"I know what you feel like right now, believe me. Let's just go home. I'll tuck you in and get some food for you. You don't have to leave your house ever again. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Looking up, I saw nothing but concern and caring in his eyes. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to do it for you. You don't even need to walk home. I'll carry you if you want. Fuck it, I want to do that too."

Without warning, he scooped me up off my feet and carried me down the ramp bridal style. I pushed and shoved in protest but gave up. He was carrying me like a child.

He pushed the door open and carried me passed a confused Wadsworth up the stairs. He dropped me on my bed unceremoniously. He pulled the covers over me and ruffled my hair.

"Just because I'm going to have a baby doesn't mean you have to treat me like one."

"Mhmm." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Food."

The door closed and I was home alone with Dogmeat. His panting and Wadsworth puttering along the the house was the only noise to be heard. It was otherwise very quiet without Charon grumbling and bitching about places not being safe.

After about ten minutes of agonizing silence, the door opened back up.

"Hope you like punga fruit." Charon called from the stairs.

"Never heard of it."

He emerged into the room holding a strange pod. He pulled a knife out and began cutting it. The room was filled with a sweet aroma. He handed a slice to me and I thanked him. I bit into the slice and immediately regretted it. The sweet taste overwhelmed my stomach and I pressed my hand to my mouth.

"I'll get a bucket." Charon ran out of the room and I followed after him.

Charon took the stairs and I hurdled over the rails down to the kitchen. Charon stopped in his tracks as I landed and doubled over the sink. Vomit splattered all over. It was pure nastiness.

Charon held my hair back for me as I finished getting rid of most of my stomach bile. It was just painful dry heaves and gagging for now. He handed me an old rag and I wiped my face gratefully.

"Sorry. It sucks being pregnant."

"I wish I could help with it." Charon took the rag and dabbed at my face.

"You're too good to me." I smiled and closed my eyes as he wiped the rag.

"Someone has to be."


	27. Fuck Off, Dad

Chapter 27: Fuck Off, Dad

A month past in Megaton. The days were always filled with morning sickness and Charon trying to take care of me. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when you aren't just sick in the mornings. You're sick at any given moment.

Sometimes during those few weeks in the house, I wondered if the only reason Charon tried so hard to take care of me was because he just wanted to make up for the previous anger issues. His painful grabbing and throwing me against walls was replaced by all-too-gentle touches and heated kisses.

I had tried to ask him about it but he only blew off the question and changed the subject. He said he didn't want to think about those moments. "I wasn't myself" was all he would say when the topic came up.

I noticed the signs of pregnancy in those weeks, too. I had a weird craving at odd hours of the night for snack cakes soaked in Nuka-Cola. Charon said it was natural to have strange cravings and he would always manage to get them for me no matter the availability. Whether it was the baby or the snack cakes, there was no doubt I was getting bigger. It wasn't to the point where I couldn't fit into my pants, but they were getting a little tight.

"Charon?" I asked from the sofa in the living room.

His head poked out from around the kitchen corner. "Yes?"

I pulled my legs under me and leaned my face on my fist. "I think I want to listen to those holotapes now."

The rest of him appeared and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms with a concerned expression. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah. Do you remember where you put them? I think they should still be in your bag."

He pushed off the wall and headed upstairs. "I think so."

I scratched Dogmeat behind the ear as I waited for Charon to come back downstairs. Dogmeat huffed and rolled onto his back. I smiled, rubbing his chest.

Charon stomped down the stairs and when I looked up, he was carrying the ripping bag he had used before. He dropped it gently by my feet and sat down on the sofa.

I dug through the front pouch and my fingers grazed plastic. I reached in deeper and felt many more.

"He really left a trail this time." I muttered.

"Yeah, it was a huge bitch getting them all. I was thorough at least." Charon stretched with a groan, bringing his arm over my shoulders.

I pulled each tape out individually and organized them by number with the tape labeled "Better Days" on the top. I popped Better Days into my Pipboy and turned the dials until I got to the display screen. I pressed the play button.

A woman's voice filled the once quiet room."...that batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system." Her voice was sweet and smooth, calming. I paused the tape.

"This must be my mother's voice." I whispered.

Charon started smoothing my hair back and kissed my temple. "You'll get through this. Do it for him."

I let out a shaky sigh and pressed play.

"We're going to re-calibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow, so that... James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time... So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to... James! Stop! I need to finish these notes..."

I paused it again. "Charon, I really don't want to hear my dad trying to fuck my mom."

"I would sincerely hope they stopped recording before anything actually happens."

I pressed play cautiously, my finger hovering over the button to pause it quickly.

"We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners. That should... Ow! James! Now? We really shouldn't... " Mom laughed and the tape ended with a click.

"Oh thank fuck that's over." I let out a breath I was subconsciously holding.

"Just put in the next one."

I ejected the holotape and put in the first Project Purity note.

It was Dad's voice this time. "We're back at work after a full week of delays. The Brotherhood Soldiers were able to repair the sentry guns, much to my relief."

I paused the tape. "He never once mentioned anything about Project Purity or the Brotherhood. It's like he didn't trust me or something."

Charon brushed my bangs out of my face. "That's not what he was thinking. I know you very well. You are stubborn, and once you get something in your mind, you are very headstrong about it. Nothing will stop you. He knew you would be interested in leaving the vault, so he never mentioned the outside. Just press play. Stop pausing them."

I huffed and did as told.

"I know Madison isn't comfortable having them here, but there's no denying that we'd be lost without them. We're still waiting on the full analysis of the last three small-scale purification tests.  
Catherine hasn't been feeling well, and it's slowing down our research. I don't mind, but I can tell it's bothering some of the others."

"I'm slowing things down, too. Aren't I?" I sighed. "I know you never want to be locked up like you were in the Ninth Circle, but I don't know how I'll be able to stay safe out there."

"Do not think such things. You are right to stay here. This is what's best for the baby and you need to put the child before yourself. You are a mother and you are just going with your instincts."

I fought the urge to rub my growing stomach. Just when I thought I couldn't fight back any longer, Charon's thumb began rubbing small circles over my bell button. I glared down at the expanding belly.

"I'm getting fat." I said with a frown.

"And you are getting more beautiful every day. Stop worrying so much about your looks." He leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips to mine.

"I know. I know. I just," I paused and bit my lip. "I'm going to get really fat and you won't want me."

Charon smiled. "Nonsense. You will always be the highlight of my life. It's a pretty shitty life, but you make it bearable."

"You can be the sweetest person when you want to be. You aren't fooling me with that 'asshole attitude.'" I tapped him on the chin.

He grabbed my wrist. A gasp slipped my lips and I looked up at him, looking for explanation. I was met with a lustful haze. My breath caught in my throat, nothing would come out. We sat in heated tension for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Just start the next tape." He said, releasing my wrist.

I couldn't get anything out, so I just nodded. The holotape ejected and I replaced it with the next. After that one finished, I just replaced it and repeated until all the tapes were in a messy stack on the floor.

"He's in another fucking vault. Unbelievable." I kicked the stack and the tapes scattered. Dogmeat scurried behind the couch.

"We don't have to go immediately if you don't want."

I put in the coordinates Dad listed in the last tape and scrolled through the map. He was somewhere... pretty far away. I slammed my head on the arm of the couch. I only moved back when I felt Charon touch my arm.

"I can go for you." His voice was pleading.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? You are my emp-"

"Because we're leaving tomorrow."


	28. Bittercunt

Chapter 28: Bittercunt

"There isn't anything here that hasn't been destroyed or dragged away. You're better off scavenging the dead out in the wasteland ."

The man in front of the small town, known as Dusty, couldn't have been older than me. He flinched at every little thing and couldn't seem to focus on anything else but super mutants.

"Hey, I'm only passing through. I'm not going to hurt anybody. Scout's honor." I held my hand over my heart and the other in the air.

Dusty's eyes flickered back to the wasteland, to Charon, then back to me. He seemed thrown off by him, but didn't say anything about him. "Well, alright. But be on the lookout for mutants and slavers."

_**Slavers.**_

The word dug in roughly into my bones. Slavers were the lowest of the low. Disgusting creatures that sold their own kind. Charon had never talked about them, but he didn't need to. And I wasn't about to actually ask him about it.

"We will be leaving within the hour." Charon said from behind me, slightly startling me.

He seemed to have scared the living shit out of the poor kid in front of us. Charon pushed past him and drug me along with him. People stared as we crossed the short bridge over the murky, stagnant water. Was that their drinking water?

A girl dressed all in black with pale skin scowled at me. She seemed to have had something crawl up her ass and die. She kicked off against the wall and stomped towards us. Charon's fingers twitched in response.

"Who are you?" The girl bitched.

"What's it to you?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just wondering since everyone who 'just passes though' is either trying to kill us or sell us. And you don't look like much of a killer." The girl smirked at my expression.

"Sucks you haven't been on the menu. Mutants eat rotten meat, but I guess even they have standards when it comes to foul pussy." I grinned.

Charon snickered and the girl's mouth hung open. "Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my town and starting shit?"

"I'm the bitch who comes into town trying to help your sorry ass waste of living space and gets shit on right from the start when I didn't even say anything to you."

"God, why don't you just go join the rest of town and get fucked?"

Charon shouldered his shotgun and aimed it at her gaping head. "I think you should leave before you say something _awfully_ stupid."

The girl stuttered, trying to say something in response. "Uh, pf. Fine, you'll regret this when I die and come back to haunt you."

"Good, you'll get to see parts of me_ I_ haven't even seen." I laughed.

The girl turned around, fuming and stomping back off to the other building. She glared daggers as we walked past her to a building off in the corner.

I opened the door and the smell of infection hit me like a brick. "Oh, god. My great-grandmother is offended by this smell."

"How you think I feel? I ain't even got the rest of my nose to cover. I gotta suffer." Charon joked.

"That's not funny and you know it." I took notice of the unconscious man on the operating chair. "I really wish you'd stop with making jokes at your own expense."

Charon dropped the bag and slouched into a chair with a groan. "You never heard of 'coping'? Some people just gotta do that." He leaned his head back on the top of the chair and stretched. "I make fun of myself so I can get over it."

"There's a difference with coping and being your own bully."

He gave me a crooked grin. "Eleanor, there are no bullies in the wasteland. Just assholes and people trying to see another day. Sometimes, they end up being both in the end."

I dug through the first aid kits and laboratory set after assessing the man's injuries. He was shot seven times and no one had tried to help him. "Yeah, well, I don't like the wasteland much."

"That's because you don't like anything except snack cakes soaked in Nuka-Cola, you little weirdo." He smiled and rubbed my arm.

"I tried to make you see why they taste so great, and besides, you're the one that told me it was normal to have cravings like that. I like those... and I really like you. There, two things that I like."

Dogmeat whined and nudged my leg with his snout.

"And Dogmeat. I can't forget about him. Three things that I like in the wasteland. Save for a very select few others."

"I get it, I get it. So, you like me?" Charon grinned smugly, his hand on my thigh.

I hooked up a blood pack into the man's arm and had started plucking out the bullets with tweezers. "Yeah, I _really_ like you." I could already feel my cheeks start to warm up.

His hand ghosted up my inner thigh. "How much do you _really_ like me?"

I dropped a bullet on the floor with shaky tweezers. It had been so long since someone had touched me like this. It was warm, but brought on that cold, lonely feeling again. "A lot."

His fingers grazed me, causing my breath to hitch. "You _really_ like that?"

I swallowed, trying to get a grip on myself. My throat was dry and ached. "Yeah."

His fingers rubbed in little circles through my pants. My body arched in his hand. The tweezers dropped from my loose grasp. "Shit."

He bent down and picked them up. He twirled them between his fingers."Do you _really_ want these back at this very moment?"

With a shaky breath, I reached for them. "I need to finish."

"Yeah, I agree."


	29. Major Fuck Up

Chapter 29: Major Fuck Up

"Sit." Charon demanded, pulling me into his lap.

My back faced him as his arm reached around my waist. I leaned into him and took a deep breath. This was happening.

Something seemed very off this time. It wasn't the fact that this was happening that bothered me, but the fact that I was uncertain if I wanted it to happen. I knew that if I didn't speak up and the truth came out later, Charon would feel bad about it. If I did speak up about it, I risked making things weird between us and it wouldn't be the same from here on out.

Charon's hand had slid down my pants sometime during my thoughts and he was rubbing small circles. It made me feel dirty. He may not have noticed if he was leaving trails of kisses across my shoulders and neck. Tears threatened to spill, a cue to speak up.

Charon stopped all movement entirely. "Is something wrong?"

A lump rose in my throat as I struggled to speak. Charon pulled his hands away from me slowly. "I... I don't know how to put it."

He stood and sat me in the chair as he paced around the room muttering "Oh my god" over and over. I wiped at my face and tried to put words together in my head. Nothing made sense.

"I really like you, but I don't know why I didn't like that." I rubbed my hands over my arms in a self-embrace.

"I'm so sorry." His hands flew to the back of his neck. "Why did you not tell me sooner? I could have hurt you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You're fucking sorry? I'm the one that touched you when you didn't want it. Oh my god, I _really_ am a fucking monster." He stomped out of the room.

I slid off of the chair, tears flowing freely. "Charon, no. I was sending mixed signals!"

I followed him into the next room but he was gone. The back door was wide open, his retreating form yards away. Dogmeat whined and scratched at my leg. I clung to the door frame, sobbing into my hand.

"Charon, please come back!" I hollered from the clinic, sliding down to the floor.

He didn't turn back as he trudged on. Dogmeat barked and took off. I was alone, crying on the floor.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed until Charon came back. He ignored me, avoided looking at me. He pulled the pack on over his back and held the front door for me.

I had finished operating on the man on the table a while ago and there was nothing else for me there. He would wake up soon enough. I pulled the ripped pack on and exited the building. Charon wordlessly followed me out of the town back into the wasteland. You could cut through the tension with a hot knife.

People avoided getting in our way as they patrolled the outskirts of the small town. Dogmeat had kept close by my legs ever since he and Charon had returned.

Charon hadn't said a word since he got back. He didn't even look at me. I wasn't going to push it with him. I knew that things would be weird between us, but I didn't think he would act like I was invisible. The roads seemed clear enough for us not to have our weapons out, but Charon clung to his shotgun tightly anyway.

I swallowed hard before speaking. "I'm sorry that I made things weird. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. And I'm sorry that-"

"Enough. Do not apologize to monsters. You might get hurt." Charon said coldly without looking at me.

I stopped walking, but he continued. I began walking again and caught up with him. I reached for his hand to let him know I wasn't upset with him but he glared and pulled away.

"Why are you bei-"

He cut me off with an icy glare. He grabbed my arm and I knew better than to try to shake him off. "Because we got too close. You are the_employ__**er.**_ I am the _employ__**ee**_. I protect you. That is all I do. That is why I exist. I shouldn't even be calling you by your name."

My jaw clenched to the point of a minor headache. "It sure as fuck didn't bother you before."

He let out a short bark of laughter. "That was before I was reminded of why I don't get close to employers. Eleanor," he shook me violently. "I. Am. A. Fucking. Monster."

I shook my head, cheeks already moist. "No. You aren't. Please stop."

He dropped the shotgun and grabbed me by both arms. "Why the fuck can't you get it through your head that nothing happens the way you want it? This is just how it is. Now quit your fucking crying all the time. Everything you can say to insult me is always going to be fucking true. Suck it up and accept it."

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

He leaned his forehead to mine. I flinched under the sudden intimacy. "Nobody fucking wants to, Eleanor. You just have to accept it."

He pushed off of me and dropped my arms. They ached and I could already feel them bruising. That would probably be the last time he touched me.

Dogmeat growled at something approaching. We looked up to see a pack of slavers headed towards town. Charon reached for his shotgun on the ground. He stood up rigidly and I grabbed for my hunting rifle. The men pointed at us down the road and they spread out.

"Three of them. Three of us." Charon whispered to me.

"I still don't like those odds."

"Like I said, nothing ever goes your way." Charon raised his shotgun slightly.

The men stopped about ten feet of us, eying us up and down. They whispered to themselves, their lips stretching into putrid smiles as they looked at me.

"So, how much is she?" The front man asked Charon.

"Not for sale. Leave now."

Dogmeat growled louder. I held him back for now.

"I said '_how much is she?_'" The man asked, patience wearing thin.

"And I fucking said she isn't for sale so you should just beat it." Charon raised his shotgun to the man's head.

I held the rifle up but they were quicker. They all held up their energy weapons. Dogmeat lunged for the nearest man's throat without warning. Charon pulled the trigger and the man on the left grabbed at his gaping throat. The man on the right aimed for me and pulled the trigger.

Pain shot through my head. The only sounds were Charon yelling for me and gunshots. I desperately wanted to respond, but my mouth wouldn't open.

The world went black.


	30. Running Out of Ideas for Titles

A/N: This chapter has to do with the baby from Charon's pov. He had turned Eleanor down on the offer to be the father and his opinion on certain things are not my own. I only wrote them in for a purpose that will be addressed eventually. Please don't think I am projecting my opinions through characters. Also, thanks for the favorites and reviews. They fuel me to continue writing.

* * *

Chapter 30: Running Out of Ideas for Titles

Everything around me seemed so unimportant that it didn't even cross my mind. Screams and shots filled the air as I watched Eleanor headed towards the ground.

She was just shot in the head.

It didn't register in my head when Eleanor was shooting just moments ago. It didn't register when I had grabbed the man who shot her. It didn't register when I was on top of him. And it didn't register when I was pressing my thumbs into his eye sockets. His screams fell on deaf ears.

Blood spurted out of his eyes as I dug my thumbs in deeper with a passion for vengeance. His scream were eventually irritating. With one palm pressed down on his forehead, my other hand pushed down on his chin forcefully. A sickening crack and then sweet silence sounded around me as his jaw unhinged, jaw bone crushing his windpipes.

Dogmeat was tugging at my sleeve by the teeth. It wasn't until I looked up to push him away that I realized that Eleanor still needed my help.

I lunged off of his body towards Eleanor's. She was just barely breathing. As much I wanted to avoid it, I had to check her injuries. I pushed her hair out of the way and the sight made the bottom of my stomach drop. Dogmeat licked at her face, but she didn't move.

It more than grazed it, but didn't look like it would kill her if I could do something about it. A deep streak trailed from her cheek to over her left ear. Bone shards matted into her pink hair. It was sickening to see her like this.

I scooped her up into my arms and ran. I ran until my legs felt like they would burst into flames. Big Town would be absolutely no use. If they couldn't pull seven bullets out of a torso, they sure as hell wouldn't be able to perform brain surgery.

For the first time in a long time, I felt absolutely useless. She was dying in my arms. I could have prevented this if I wasn't so caught up in the frustration from the incident in Big Town.

_**Incident.**_

That was sugar-coating it. I was about to rape her. She wasn't going to tell me anything. Of course she wouldn't have, she's fucking terrified of me.

She had every right to be scared of me. I shake her. I grab her and leave bruises. I throw her around. I almost _raped_ her.

I was her boogeyman. How could she stand to be near me?

She could always send me off with orders to never come back. That would be as close to free as I would ever be able to be. I'm not sure how I would be able to sleep at night knowing I couldn't protect her, though.

Going back to the moment at hand, I realized I was already over halfway to Megaton. I had covered about two miles in fifteen minutes. Dogmeat had trouble keeping up but managed. My legs ached for rest, but I ignored the exhaustion. My body was moving on its own accord. Eleanor hadn't given any proof she was alive on her own. Her breathing was slowing down like her pulse. Panic had set in very quickly.

"Dogmeat. Stay behind under that bridge. I'll come back for you after Eleanor is in good hands." I hollered over the stomping of my feet.

Dogmeat barked in response and soon, I was alone with Eleanor. I didn't want to push Dogmeat passed his limits. I could see the silhouette of the metal town over a hill. Ants and molerats gave up trying to attack me. They were too slow, even in packs.

My legs pistoned across the short expanse to Megaton. The gates screeched open as I slipped in quickly. People moved out of the way as I stormed down the steps and into the clinic.

The old doctor opened the door to his room with a sour look. "God dammit, someone better be fucking dy-" He paused, seeing Eleanor. "Shit. I jinxed it, huh. Just put her down on the table."

I pushed passed him roughly and laid her down on the operating table, mindful of her head. "Please, do something. I don't care how much it will cost." I turned to him with a pleading look. "Just please save her."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I've seen worse. You don't have to tell me what happened. The whole thing sounds like slaver business."

I nodded shamefully.

"Any ailments I should take into consideration that I don't know about? No offense to her but she's looking sort of bigger than I last remember."

"She is pregnant. About two months along."

The doctor cursed under his breath. "She's still in the first trimester. How long ago did this happen?"

"A little less than twenty minutes ago. Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine." He sighed as he began cleaning the wound. "I can't give her any med-x. Hell, I'm not even one hundred percent certain the baby will be alright. If it's been twenty minutes of little oxygen to the brain, God only knows how much the damn thing was getting."

Grief racked my body and left my limbs cold. She could lose the baby. If I hadn't been so focused on being angry at her, she wouldn't be going through this. This was all my fault.

"This operation shouldn't take more than thirty minutes. She'll be fine. It's best you find somewhere else to go so you aren't knocking on my door every minute. It's distracting and will only make for a longer operation."

My chest felt like it was caving in on itself. I uttered a 'bye' and exited the clinic. I had to go find Dogmeat.

The gates hadn't closed back up yet so I hurried out into the openness of the wasteland. It was the first time I was alone since Eleanor held my contract. It had been months before her coming into the Ninth Circle that I had been alone. It must have been around eight months since I was truly alone physically.

It had been centuries since I had felt something besides aching loneliness. Eleanor had changed everything for me. I was certain I would die in that bar corner. I was certain I would never know what it felt like to be wanted. I was definitely certain that I would never know what it was like to have a family.

**Family.**

Is that what we were becoming? She was the lonely teenage mother-to-be, I was the two hundred twenty-five year old grouch, and Dogmeat was, well, he was Dogmeat.

I hadn't been alone with just my thoughts in two months and I had to admit I was a mess. I was thinking about things that had nothing to do with the situation.

As my mind wandered, I had thought back to when Eleanor had asked me to be the baby's father. I wasn't father material. She wanted someone to be with her for the kid and I would, but I wouldn't accept such an offer. That was the highest title in my opinion. For an employer to ask the employee to be the father of their child was not forbidden through the contract, but it felt wrong.

I guess if I made an actual effort to be there and act like the father, I could be close to a one. The child would just assume I was their father until they inevitably find out the truth about ghouls and fertility.

It just seemed wrong to make a child believe you were their parent, then have them find out later that the entire relationship was based on a lie. The child would want to meet their real father and how could I tell them he was a raging asshole that hooked up with their mother?

As my thoughts subsided for the time being, Dogmeat ran back to me as soon as I came into sight. I scratched his ears and he ran around my leg in a herding manner.

"We gotta get back to her. Come on."

He barked happily and ran ahead. I followed him back to Megaton briskly and quietly. My mind wandered back to the child at risk. I may not even get the chance to accept the offer of being the father if they didn't make it through this.

The thought of losing the closest thing I will ever have to a son or daughter never making it to take their first breath in the world filled me with an unusual feeling. It was hard to describe and process. It felt like a mixture of grief, overwhelming sadness, and being buried alive.

The metal door of the clinic clanked under my fist. I twisted the knob and entered wordlessly. The entire clinic smelled of anti-septic and blood. My stomach knotted inside me and I pushed my way into the room.

"Oh hey, you're back. The operation went smoothly. You shouldn't have to worry about her. She'll be alright. Just needs to rest." Doc Henry stated upon my entry, blood packs littering the table.

The question sat on my tongue like a spoonful of cyanide. "Is the baby okay?"

He shrugged. "There's no possible way for us to know right now. I advise keeping a very close eye on her for the next few days."

"How will I know if something is wrong?"

The doctor frowned deeply. "Trust me, you'll know. Make sure you are near when she uses the restroom and if there's any bleeding at all at anytime, tell her to see me immediately. I can't prescribe her anything for pain so she'll just have to tough it out."

"How much is this going to cost?" I reached for the pack to get the caps.

"I'd say one hundred." The doctor said, scratching the back of his head.

I pulled out the pouch and began counting them one by one. After I was around eighty, Eleanor groaned in the bed. I dropped the caps on the desk and rushed to her side.

Holding her face in my hands carefully brought a sense of relief as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lightly.

"Hey," she whispered, throat dry.

I reached for a bottle of water and handed it to her. I twisted the cap off and tipped it to her lips. Some spilled down her chin and I wiped it with my sleeve.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Like hell." The smile faded slowly and her eyes widened. "Is the baby okay?"

My throat clenched tightly at the question. This was the first time she had really ever shown any interest in the baby's well-being. "He is not certain. We will find out in the next few days."

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the ceiling. Seeing her like this made me feel like I was back in the Commonwealth. This was definitely their level torture.

"I advise that we find something to get our minds off of it as not to risk stress damage if they are okay."

A tear rolled down her cheek to her ear. "Take me home, Charon."

"As you wish, Eleanor."


	31. He Loves You Yeah Yeah Yeah

Chapter 31: She Loves You Yeah Yeah Yeah

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom, watching the sunlight drift through the holes in the roof. Everything seemed slow and surreal.

Charon sat in a chair by the foot of my bed without moving. He looked at me only when I moved, which was very rare.

My breathing had slowed down after calming myself. My chest ached with the thought of losing the child I was just starting to get used to the idea of having.

The thought of never seeing my child have a chance at life left a hole in my stomach. Never did I once truly regret getting pregnant. I had never not loved this baby inside me.

Charon glanced over as I turned my head to look at the wall. It was my first time moving in an hour. He didn't make any move to comfort me since bringing me home.

"Charon?" My voice was cracking from a dry throat.

He jumped from the sudden noise, sitting upright in the chair with a hard expression. "What do you need, mistress?"

I didn't even acknowledge his attempt at being cold. "Please be truthful with me."

"With what?"

I stared a hole into the wall to avoid looking at him. "Have you lost all the previous feelings you had before today towards me?"

He took a moment to consider the question carefully. The silence was tense and painful. "No, mistress."

"What were those feelings?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

The room was silent again except for Dogmeat wagging his tail at the noise of conversation. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. It felt like I was melting into the mattress as the silence dragged on. I risked a glance at Charon.

He wasn't looking at me, but at the floor. He didn't look upset, more confused and conflicted. Whatever he felt for me was nothing he'd felt before, obviously. I was about to give up waiting for an answer until he looked up at me suddenly. A look in his eyes I'd never seen before now.

"I love you, Eleanor. That is what I feel about you. I feel like I shouldn't even look at you, yet you touch me and make me feel human again."

The all familiar lump in my throat grew as I tried to focus on his words. Tears began to well in my eyes as the force of his feelings hit me hard. It wasn't until I could see clear enough through the tears that I noticed he was still waiting for a response.

"I love you so much, Charon." I opened my arms and he practically fell into me.

He tightened his embrace around me with his head resting in my neck. His hand rubbed at my stomach slowly and gently. The entire moment was too much to handle for me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sobbed.

"Please be the father, Charon." I whispered softly.

He nodded slowly and kissed my throat. This was the most intimate Charon had ever let himself be and it was almost painful seeing how much he wanted it.

I kissed the top of his head gingerly as he nuzzled closer into me. I lifted the covers up and he crawled under. I scooted down and rested my face on his chest. His fingers wrapped into my hair and he pulled me closer with the other hand.

"I don't want to lose this baby." I cried into his shirt, muffled by his chest.

He shook his head and rubbed my arm. "Me neither, Eleanor."

I wiped at my face in an attempt to calm down and only half managed. I laid my head back down, exhausted from today. I fiddled with my Pipboy for a moment and remembered something. I still had the files for old movies from the vault.

"Charon, did you ever watch The Day the Earth Stood Still?"

He whistled with the hint of a grin. "That's something I haven't heard in centuries. I didn't think you'd even know what movies were. Why do you ask?"

I flicked through the files until I got to the several movies. "We watched some in the vault and I snuck in once and downloaded the files years ago. You wanna watch it to get our minds off of today?"

He chuckled, it sounded dry and only half real. "Sure, I didn't watch movies often before the war. I never even thought I'd get to watch one ever again."

After finding the movies, I flipped the latches at both ends of my Pipboy and it popped open. I slid it off and set it on the desk so we could both see it comfortably. As I got situated, Charon held his arms up to keep them out of the way.

"I meant what I said." He muttered.

"What?" I leaned on my palms to look at him.

"I meant it when I said that I love you... I do even when it seems like I don't. I don't want you to ever wonder if I love you or not." He paused momentarily. "I know I'm a shitty person. I should never touch you when you don't want me to and sure as fuck shouldn't be shaking you."

He pushed the sleeve of my jacket up, revealing large purple bruises wrapping around my arm. He closed his eyes after staring at them for several seconds. I rolled my sleeve back down for him and he shook his head again.

"Forget about it, Charon. Let's just watch the movie."

"I'm so fucking sorry this happened. You're in this situation because of me." He whispered. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been shot, you wouldn't have those bruises, and you wouldn't be unsure if you will have this baby." He seemed to withdraw from me. "I'm sorry, Eleanor. I don't want your forgiveness. I really don't deserve this."

I reached over and pressed play on the Pipboy and nuzzled into him. "I know you are Charon."

He swallowed. "I've never told someone I love them. I never knew what love was so I suspected I would never know what it felt like."

I pressed a slow kiss on his throat. "I never thought a man would love me. I was just there for sex. I didn't have valid emotions." I wet my lips. "Butch didn't even really love me. There were always other girls and I knew it. I never thought I deserved to be loved."

He shooshed me and smoothed my hair back gently. "I am sorry you thought that."

"Let's just watch the movie, okay?"

He nodded and was silent.

The old war previews were over and the movie started.


	32. Sky Dick

Chapter 32: Sky Dick

I woke up the next morning to my Pipboy screen showing the end credits over and over again. Charon had drifted off before me during the movie.

I listened to him breathe steadily for the time being. The movie had restarted automatically and I stared at the screen mindlessly. Thirty minutes had passed by and I didn't feel stomach pains.

The fear of losing the baby had renewed itself at the thought of yesterday. The familiar lump formed in my throat. A woman in the movie screamed, causing Charon to jump awake. He reflexively held me tight, restricting my breath.

"The movie started over." I said flatly.

He loosened his grip on me and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I see."

"Sorry the volume is so loud. I should have set it lower."

"It is fine. I needed to wake up anyway. How are you feeling today?"

I breathed in deeply as I tried to focus on one specific feeling. "Empty mostly."

"Empty emotionally? Or-"

"Charon, I really don't want to hear jokes like that."

"I apologize. I was unaware that was a joke."

I settled back down and turned off the movie. The following silence was also deafening. "Do you know how long we have to wait?"

"The doctor only said to look for bleeding or pain. I am to accompany you to the restroom and wait outside of the door in case of emergency. I will bring you to him any time you feel necessary."

I couldn't speak. My mouth felt dry. I only nodded.

"Let's do something today." Charon sat up with new found enthusiasm.

"Like what? There's not that much in the entertainment department in Megaton."

He held his hand out for me. "I got an idea."

I looked at his hand, then back to his face. "Alright."

I took his hand and he led me out of the room. He took time to make sure I was careful moving around and getting down the stairs. He took me outside of the gates and into Springvale. Dogmeat yapped behind us.

"Why are we here?"

"Just trust me. It's something a lot of people did before the war."

He linked his fingers together to boost me up on top of a house roof. He jumped up on a car and pulled himself up the rest of the way. Dogmeat whined at the front steps of the house.

Charon tossed down a Salisbury steak and he shut up. "Lay down on the roof. It should be fine."

I looked at him with skepticism but did as told. My head rested uncomfortably on the shingles. "Now what?"

He laid down next to me. "Look up. What do you see?"

I squinted up at the sky to look for anything. "Nothing."

"There's definitely something. I sure as hell see them." Charon grinned at me.

I looked back to the sky and shielded my eyes from the sun. "Clouds. That's it."

"What do the clouds look like?"

"Like fucking clouds. Charon, I don't get the point of this."

He swatted at my arm. "You don't see anything like a flower or some shit?"

"I've only seen flowers in books."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna change that some time. I will definitely find you some flowers."

A hint of a smile ghosted my lips. I looked back at the sky. "A horse."

Charon looked for a cloud horse. "Looks like a lion to me."

"What's a lion?"

"You know what a horse is, but not a lion?"

I looked down in shame. "No. I don't."

"I don't know why I expected you to know. They were like really big cats with a lot of fur around their necks and big teeth."

I recalled looking through old childrens books in the vault about animals and remembered seeing a cat. I always wanted one but Dad had always shut that down really fast. He never told me why he didn't like cats. "Charon?"

"Yeah, smoothskin?" He looked over.

"Are there still cats around the wasteland?"

He chuckled lightly, the first time in a long time. "Yeah, but you don't want to get near them if you see them. The bombs weren't as kind to them as they were dogs."

Dogmeat barked in the distance at the bottom of the house.

I tilted my head towards him. "Why did we have to destroy all the good things?"

He let out a long sigh. "I used to wonder the same thing and then I realized that things actually got better if you think hard enough. Raiders rape, steal, kill, and toke. They had people doing that before the war. Now that I think about it, things do seem a lot better now."

"That's pretty hard to believe," I said with a frown.

"You didn't see how people acted back then. You've only seen movies and magazines. That was just pretend. The best way I can explain is by compare and contrast," he paused. "What do people do when a loved one is raped or killed?"

"You make them pay." I said bluntly.

"Not back then. They either got away with it or just went to jail. Jail was sort of a safe haven for those kinds of people unless you were a child molester. Next question, what do people do when you see a man holding hands with another man?"

I thought about the question thoroughly. "Well, we don't do anything. What did they do before?"

He was silent for a moment. "Those two men were either forced to keep that a secret or they could be killed by some assholes. That happened quite often. Next, what do you do when you see a white woman married to someone who isn't white? Specifically someone with African decent."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" These questions were getting more and more ridiculous.

"That was frowned upon deeply. The woman was usually disowned by her family and the man was either hanged or beaten." He shook his head slightly. "I remember an old friend of mine, Tyrone. He asked a white girl out for dinner. Turns out she was the sheriff's daughter. He was sprayed with a fire hose."

"That's disgusting." I thought back to the time Paul and I had messed around in the vault's supply closets before Butch had come into the picture.

"It didn't stop there. The neighbor's had started burning crosses in his yard. He had come to me on multiple occasions asking what he was supposed to do. That was the first time I had felt useless. It wasn't like he could call the cops."

The tremble in his voice had assured me that he was indeed not making this up. The old world had a lot of shit. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he started seeing the girl behind her dad's back and when the dad found out, the asshole had found a way to frame him for a murder. No one saw much of the daughter after that."

"I think I've heard enough of the old world for today." I threw my arm over my face to cover my eyes.

"I didn't want you getting the wrong image of the times before." He muttered as he settled back onto the roof.

I shifted to look back at the clouds. "Dick."

"Excuse me fo-"

"I'm talking about the cloud. It looks like a dick." I smiled at him.

He stopped and looked at the sky. "I'll be damned. That's a pretty big sky dick."


	33. Reconditioning

Chapter 33: Reconditioning

"Charon, what were the nice things like before the war?" I asked quietly.

It was getting late and we were back in bed. He took up most of the room so I resorted to laying on his body. He had one arm behind his head and the other rubbing the small of my back. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. Batting my eyes seemed to work most of the time, so I did just that.

He sighed heavily. "You never gonna give up on that, huh?"

I shook my head and he smiled faintly. "Alright, smoothskin. What specifically?"

I looked up in thought. There were so many things I wanted to know about before the war. Picnics, parties, bakeries. There were too many things to choose from. Making my mind, I looked back at him.

"You. I wanna know what you were like growing up."

His smile melted into a sad frown. Before I could change it, he spoke up.

"It's not that great. Are you sure you don't want to know more about cats?"

I nuzzled his chest. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I haven't thought about my childhood in decades. It wasn't the kind you saw on tv. I grew up in Boston with terrible people. The Institute. They did horrible things to me and other kids that they were 'training'."

I couldn't help but notice his growing distance between us as he spoke. He was remembering shitty things because of me. I had to change the subject fast. "Did you like cats?"

"They took me away from my family. I had a few brothers I think. I can't remember my parents. The only memory I have of mom is of her crying in the corner holding my siblings as those men dragged me out of the kitchen. I never saw them after that. I think I was around six years old when that happened. I'm surprised I remember anything from before the Institute."

His voice was lowering by every sentence. He was speaking barely above a whisper. "Did you have friends in the Institute?"

"I was only given enough food to keep moving. I was conditioned to obey. I obey whatever my employer tells me to do. I eat, breathe, and sleep when the employer tells me to. I live for my employer's safety."

I nudged him in the shoulder. "Charon, you don't have to think about this. You can't stop talking whenever you want."

His gaze slowly met mine in a chilling manner. "You are the employer. I am your employee. I stop when I am told to stop. I have no choice. I am a vessel. A body guard. You have given an employee too much freewill. You are going against the contract." His voice was almost robotic. There was no actual soul in there in this moment.

I needed to find something to stop this. He wasn't going to stop on his own, so I had to do what I knew would work at this point.

"Charon, I order you to stop everything you are doing right now except breathe."

His body went limp underneath me as he did as I ordered him to. He looked like a rag doll in this state. His eyes glazed over from the lack of action. I wiped my hand down my face as I tried to evaluate the situation. I was at a loss for other orders.

"Uh, Charon. Can you hear me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Had I not been staring intently for any movement or sign of life, I wouldn't have noticed a barely visible nod. I sighed with relief. I hadn't broken him.

"Can you speak for me?"

"Yes, mistress." His voice was mechanic and emotionless.

"What do you feel?"

He regarded my question for a split moment. "I feel what the employer wants me to feel. When not instructed otherwise, I feel nothing."

"Then tell me what you want to feel." Maybe careful orders will get him back to normal.

"It does not matter what I want to feel. I do not feel."

Shit. There goes that.

"Charon, what is my name?"

"You are Eleanor Whick."

"Tell me everything you know about me."

"You came from a pre-war vault. You have been out here for over two months. You are looking for your father who is in another vault. You are pregnant and although you know who the father is, you have made no effort to contact him. I am unaware of the rest of your information for I have forgotten everything else."

He had forgotten everything that had happened between us for two months. Breathing was becoming an almost unachievable task at the thought of him forgetting that he loved me and that he was going to be the father himself.

"I apologize for upsetting you mistress." Charon seemed to look past me instead of at me. I could feel him looking at the wall behind my head.

"Call me what you want. Just please do what _you_ want." Fat tears were running down my chin and dropping on his chest.

"I shall call you what you want. I am unaware of what your preferred title is."

My hands flew to my face as sobs racked my body violently. Charon was growing evermore uncomfortable with each passing second. I slid off of his body and crumpled onto the floor.

"I do not understand what is wrong. Did I do something that I was unaware I was not supposed to do?" Charon sat up stiffly.

I looked up through my fingers and tears. He was very blurry, like I was looking through a plastic jug. I choked back tears long enough to speak. "No. It was me."

If I wasn't so fucking stupid, this wouldn't have happened. Why did I have to ask about his childhood? I could have just asked about cats first.

"Is there something I can do to fix this?" He asked nervously.

Wondering if he even cared, I kicked my feet out until my back hit the wall. I stared at the ceiling and thought back on anything that could help. Deciding to try one last time before giving up for the night, I patted the floor next to me. He stood up and sat next to me roughly. He made it a point not to touch me.

"Charon, what happened?"

"I am unaware of what you are asking."

I pushed at his arm. "Knock the shit off. I asked about your childhood and then you started talking about your family and the Institute. Now you're fucked up and I don't know how to fix it."

"I believe that those memories have triggered something that reverted me back to my conditioning."

"Then why do you remember the most basic stuff about me but forgot everything else? You don't remember holding my hair while I threw up from morning sickness? You forgot about all those nights you held me because I was crying from all the stress? You loved this baby." My voice was cracking again. "This was our baby. You said so."

I wrapped myself around his arm and cried into his shoulder. "You told me you loved me last night."

"I apologize for not remembering any of these things. They seemed to make you happy and I wish I could still do that."

"I know you're in there. I know you-" I paused. "You said you wished you could still make me happy."

"I- I guess I did."

"If you can wish something, that means you feel something."

"I feel guilty for not being able to remember those things you want me to remember."

I took his hand and held it over my stomach. His face portrayed a number of things that I couldn't quite pin.

I cleared my throat once and sniffled. "What do you feel?"

He looked at his hand and rubbed his fingers over my belly in small circles. "I think I remember feeling happy when I did this."

It was enough of an answer. The sour taste settled in my mouth at the next choice of words.

"I got shot in the head yesterday and you carried me back here. There was a severe lack of oxygen going to the baby."

His fingers stopped moving and his eyes shot back to mine. Traces of fear flashed across his face.

"The doctor doesn't know if the baby will make it. You were told to keep a very close eye on me and make sure I am alright. You may be a father, but that could change if those slavers who shot me take the baby. Now what do you feel?"

He withdrew from me entirely. His legs pulled to his chest, he rested his arms on his knees. "I have feelings that I remember feeling but I do not know how to describe them. I am sad. I think I feel scared."

"Good." I coughed. "I mean, it's not good that you feel like that, but it's good that you can feel something. Ignore me." I covered my mouth and chuckled lightly.

"It is late and you need to go to sleep." He stood up, causing me to fall on the ground.

"Alright," I said as I crawled the short distance into the bed.

He started to walk out the room before I stopped him.

"Charon, you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to. Parents typically sleep in the same bed." I smiled faintly.

He stopped in the doorway, confused of what to do next. I scooted away to make room for him and he settled in stiffly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I wanted to remind him often of his freewill.

He shifted under the covers and rested his head on the pillow. I turned his head to look at me, and for a moment, I could see a ghost of the old warmth he had when he looked at me. "I want to do this. I want things to go back to normal."

I nuzzled back into him. He was noticeably trying to be comfortable.

"Don't worry, Charon. They will."


	34. Once Upon an Operation

This chapter will be a little different. It's from Charon's pov from the war.

* * *

Chapter 34: Once Upon an Operation

The ground shook from the blast. Rubble and snow crumbled down the rocks in a flurry. The storm hadn't let up in hours, causing the snow banks to accumulate greatly.

The snow and ice crunched under my feet as I jogged in place trying to keep my body temperature up. My breath froze a layer of frost on my face mask. I wiped at my eyes nervously to keep them from freezing shut.

"Rochester! What the fuck are you doing? _Get a move on it_!" Jackson hollered from behind me.

My fingers fumbled with the wires of the bomb. The bright yellow was obvious against the cold gray of the last artillery gun. The cold temperatures had nearly frozen my fingers solid. I could barely grasp the pliers in my hand.

Another explosion blew a cloud of concrete to the right. My ears rang as I tried to finish the activation. I pulled out the red and green wires and switched them. The bomb lit up to life with five minutes on the clock in bright red. It began counting down.

"Jackson, let's get out of here. It's on." I pulled him along the walls to the old Chinese bunker.

"Let go of me, I can fucking run." Jackson shook me off.

It didn't matter if you just pulled a knife out of his heart and performed surgery on him. Jackson would still bitch and complain about how he could have done it himself. I ignored him as usual and crouched down.

I held my finger up to my masked lips, glaring at him. I pushed the doors open quietly and we slipped in. Chinese soldiers were bustling around the bunker loudly.

I clenched my trench knife tightly as we crouched down into the hall to the right. Jackson was arrogant, but not ignorant. He at least knew what he was doing. I sometimes compared his stealth to mine, almost as quiet as me.

I cursed inwardly as the toe of a boot came into sight in front of us, following with the rest of the man. My knife shot out and stuck into his temple, killing him instantly. I yanked out the blade and caught the body before it hit the floor. Jackson poked his head around the corner of the hall. The coast was clear.

I signaled him to follow me outside. He nodded and we crouched back down. I slung the man over my back, blood pooling between my shoulders. The added weight made footsteps harder to keep quiet. Jackson led the way with his switchblade drawn.

We froze when we heard a voice very close by. I could pick up a little Chinese. They were discussing security breeches and protocols. Their footsteps trailed off farther, indicating they were heading another direction. We rushed the rest of the way out of the bunker.

Jackson chuckled once we were out. I stripped quietly and swapped uniforms with the Chinese soldier. Had it not been baggy on the man, I wouldn't fit the already tight uniform.

A gunshot rang out and my rifle was already in my hands. A pained yelp sounded from behind us and a man fell. Jackson holstered his holorifle and jogged over to the still breathing soldier. He slid out of his uniform with ease due to his small size. He pulled on the angry soldier's uniform and kicked snow over the man's face. We pulled our face masks back up and rushed into the bunker once more after stuffing our uniforms into our packs.

With the new uniforms, we had a chance of sneaking easier and farther away from the bomb. We hurried through the halls and past the catwalks. Several looks were passed our way, but no one had stopped us yet. The exit was in sight.

Jackson nudged me. "I don't think they've seen a China man this big."

I hadn't thought about my size. Jackson wouldn't have drawn much attention, but a six foot - eight inch beast of a man was basically asking to be caught. I bit my cheek and kept walking towards the exit. He followed with a small laugh.

We were only a few steps from the exit when an officer stood his ground in front of us. He glared up at me and asked something in Chinese.

I couldn't tell what he was saying, but Jackson spoke the language fluently. He replied and the man didn't seem convinced. He reached up to yank off my mask when the bunker shook loudly and he fell to the ground.

Explosions and screaming filled the air as the soldiers rushed around trying to find intruders. I jumped over the officer on the ground and yanked the door open. I pulled myself out of the building and frantically searched for a path. My head whipped around to Jackson when I heard his holorifle drop to the ground.

He looked down slowly to see a sword protruding from his chest several inches. He looked back up to me and shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "Run!"

I spun on my heels and hauled ass down the rickety bridge without looking back. It was too late and the mission had to be completed. Snow shot up in a flurry as bullets hit the ice around me. I spotted a large enough boulder to hide behind and dove the rest of the way. I rolled too far into the open and kicked desperately behind the rock, managing to only build up snow around my feet.

A sharp pain shot through my leg from a lucky shot. I grasped my leg and scrambled behind the boulder. I knocked my head against the stone repeatedly. I was so stupid. Jackson is fucking dead because of me.

The snow under me was transforming bright red. It was almost beautiful, if I weren't bleeding and nowhere near supplies. I reached into my shirt and wrapped my fingers around warm metal. I pulled it out from under my coat and surveyed it.

It was an old locket I found. I vaguely remembered ever having it. I let out a heavy breath as I began to accept my fate. I was alone and there was no way I would be able to get to a kit in time. The cliffs were swarming with enemy soldiers. I was going to die behind this rock.

I turned the locket over in my hands, examining it closer. It was shaped like an oval, bordered with metal rings. It was more like a brooch made of brass. It had aged quite a bit, but was beautiful in the way only antiques can achieve. The most noticeable part was the etching in the center. It read "Please Remember." What was I supposed to remember?

I checked my surroundings for immediate danger. There was no doubt that the soldiers would be closing in on my position within the next minute. I pressed down on the clasp until I heard a click. The locket swung open to reveal a picture.

It was a young girl. She was beautiful. I felt like I had seen her before, but I couldn't remember where or when. She had short, pink hair tucked behind her ear, bright blue eyes with long lashes, and rosy cheeks. Her smile reminded me of a porcelain doll in a way, perfect and pretty. She must be what the owner of the locket was fighting for.

I tapped the back of the locket until the small picture fell out. I turned it over in my hands, flipping it over to find small writing. I could hear crunching of ice as the soldiers closed in quickly. I looked back at the writing.

A knife appeared in my field of vision and I exhaled slowly one last time. The image of the bright, young girl in my memory, the last thing I remembered before I would die. My breath was cut short as the searing, white-hot pain swiped across my throat. Warm blood streamed down my neck. I coughed, specks of blood spattering on the picture. I foot kicked me down on my side into the snow. I was numb.

Voices were muffled, my vision faded quickly. The picture was secured in my fingers. I stared at the words on the back of the girl's picture, hearing them over and over in my head. I closed my eyes, envisioning the girl laughing sweetly. My final memories were of a girl I don't remember meeting, but I remember loving.

The world was fading and my body felt like it was disappearing. I repeat the words in my head one final time before leaving,

"Do it for her."


	35. Remember

A/N: Hey, I'm not dead yet, guys! Sorry for the wait. My grandmother came to visit for awhile and took my room. I didn't really want to risk her looking at my shit.

Chapter 35: Remember

My body was jostled roughly, startling me out of my sleep. I searched the room for any sign of distress, my eyes falling on Charon sitting straight up and staring at the wall ahead. I laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly.

I yawned loudly. "Charon, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at me, or even answer me to be frank. He just kept staring at the wall.

I crawled in front of him, not on his body, but next to it. "Charon, are you alright?"

His eyes were glazed over, his face twisted in confusion. He spoke up finally. "I have to do it for her."

My brows knit together. "What? What do you have to do? And who is '_her_'?" Jealousy ebbed my voice.

His head turned to look at me, his eyes showing some sort of internal connection. "I have to... remember. I have to do it for you."

I sighed under my breath and bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Charon." I laid back down in my spot. I patted my chest and he rested his head on me, like he had the night I found out I was pregnant.

"I'm sorry I don't remember, Eleanor. I want to remember what I felt. I want to... to remember being a family." His voice was cracking slightly at the end.

He rubbed my stomach gently. I could feel something through my tank top. It was wet. I looked down to see tears staining my chest. Charon was actually crying.

Seeing Charon cry for once crushed my soul. Before I even knew it, I was crying with him. He buried his face into my chest and scrunched my shirt in a tight fist. Dogmeat whined and licked my face.

"I would give anything to remember loving you, and wanting to be a father, and everything there is to know about you." His voice was barely audible and slightly muffled.

I took a deep breath before speaking, knowing damn well that if I didn't, I would be a babbling mess. "Maybe we can... start over from here."

He looked at from my chest. "And what if I forget again?"

I shook my head with a sob. "Then we can start over again after that. I can do this. We can make it work."

He stuffed his face back into my chest roughly, rubbing my stomach again. "I don't want to be like this."

"I know, Charon. I hate that they did this to you." My fingers grazed the back of his head as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

* * *

It had been two days since the accident with the slavers. So far, I hadn't felt any severe stomach pains or bleeding. I still had all the symptoms I had before the gunshot to the head.

Charon holding my hair up for me as I dry-heaved into the sink gave me back a little of my lost hope. I hadn't thrown up but it was still something. If I still had morning sickness, I had to be pregnant.

"Charon..." I choked out. "Should I go get the check up now?"

He rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. "I am unsure if there has been enough time to pass for an accurate diagnosis."

I cursed silently. Why did all the bad shit happen to me? I'll be lucky to make it to my third trimester by this rate.

"But I shall take you to see the doctor if that is what you wish." He held out a hand to lift me up.

I took his hand and stood up. I straightened my tank top and stumbled to the locker by the door. I dug through it until my fingers wrapped around the only regular clothes I had. I pulled out a faded blue dress that had been a little big on me before I was showing.

Charon looked away quickly when I began to undress. He turned around to give me privacy. Seeing his back facing me felt more like a slap in the face. It did until I remembered that he doesn't. He can't remember those feelings.

I dropped the dress to the ground and moved towards him instead. He jumped when my arms wrapped around his waist and I rested my face in between his shoulder blades.

"I can't tell you how much I want to remember," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

I couldn't stop myself from smelling him, as weird as that sounded. He still smelled like leather and that smell that lingers on guys. That smell that's hard to describe without being offensive. I pressed my lips to a patch of skin on his back for a few moments.

He let out a shaky breath and placed a large hand over my small one. "I know it has only been under twelve hours that I have been... in this condition, but it feels longer than my time in the Ninth Circle."

"Just give it time." I muttered.

He turned around to face me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I had never been ashamed of my body or felt the need for modesty, but being pregnant changed a lot of things. My self image was definitely one of them.

"You look like you could be a pin-up girl," he said promptly.

I smiled at his comment. He had said it when he first saw me on the bed. He was somewhere in there. "You said that a while ago."

"And I shall say it everyday until I die." He smiled slightly.

"Please don't say that." I leaned against him and he pulled me closer.

His arms crushed to him in a tight embrace. His hand found my hair and wrapped into it. My arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted me up and my legs imitated my arms and wrapped around his waist.

I ran my thumb across his jawline, earning a shudder. I closed my eyes and crushed my lips to his. He returned the gesture eagerly.

I decided to be bold and grazed his lips with my tongue. The hand wrapped in my hair tugged my head backwards, exposing my neck. His teeth ran up my throat in rough kisses.

He dropped me down on the bookshelf against the staircase and pushed me towards the wall. My back hit the cold metal, a gasp escaping my lips.

He pressed his forehead against mine and stopped everything else. The only noise now was our heavy breathing.

"Something wrong?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

He pulled away from me. I was too stunned to protest. "Yeah. It's me."

Before I could reply, he slammed the front door and was gone. The pain in my chest was more intense than the pain in my stomach. A lump formed in my throat as I tried not to cry once again.

I thumped my head against the wall and Dogmeat ran downstairs. He jumped up and rested his front paws on the shelf, looking up expectantly. I rubbed behind his ear to distract myself.

"I fucked up again, Dogmeat."


	36. Who Dun It?

Chapter 36: Who Dun It?

I slammed the door shut behind me, causing the rusted metal walls of Eleanor's house to rattle. My feet moved on their own accord away from my employer. My training knew best. What I had just done was remnants of the person I was before my reconditioning.

How could I have done that? I know that I had intense feelings for her before, and I still have the ghosts of those feelings, but this relationship was dangerous for her safety. If I had followed through with my actions, there would be no going back.

It was for the best for her and the child. I can not be a lover and an employer, let alone a father. The contract never clearly stated anything about children of my own, but it _had_ been very straightforward about inappropriate relationships between the employer and the employee.

Something in the back of my mind told me I had told her before but I was weak-willed. Eleanor holds a certain power over me that the contract cannot take over. She had something about her.

How would I be able to properly make responsible decisions relating Eleanor's safety, let alone the child, if I was busy being distracted by her? She was intoxicating, overwhelming my senses just by being near me.

Breaking through my thoughts were the memories of earlier and the dream I had last night.

I had to remember for her. What did I have to remember for her? Was it the feeling of loving her? Despite the contract, I enjoyed her presence and the feeling of being wanted. She was gorgeous and wanted to be mine.

That thought had renewed my previous arousal, forcing me to compose myself. I was in the middle of town and that would not bode well for her safety. The townspeople were not very accepting of ghouls, except for the Atom worshipers.

The thought of Eleanor wasn't unpleasant, it was actually quiet a happy thought. She gave me one of those weird warm feelings in my stomach, like a gunshot. Seeing her was like getting shot in the stomach, but without the sting.

Even without remembering much of the past, I could remember feelings of extreme discomfort and anger. I hated the world and everyone around me. The thoughts I had with Eleanor were only nice thoughts. I had never dreamed of hurting her.

For some reason, thinking of hurting Eleanor had made something feel familiar. I would never have hurt an employer on purpose, especially her. I would have never laid a hand on her if it was up to me. That idea didn't sit too well with me.

I hadn't really aimed for any specific place in town, but I ended up at the bar. I didn't recall ever having any caps with me, so I knew I wouldn't be able to drink these thoughts away. I could talk to Gob, but he was afraid of me. I don't remember much of him either, but what I do remember is him being quiet a pussy.

My mind made up, I turned on my heel and descended back down towards the bomb in the center of town. My ankles tingled from the radiation, but it wasn't an uncomfortable tingle. The man standing in the water stopped his teachings of the bomb and beamed up at me. He waded through the water, kicking and splashing irradiated water on my legs. He held his arms wide open and looked at the locals staring at us.

"My, look at what we have been blessed with, my dear Children of Atom! We have been gifted with another Prophet!," the man bellowed.

He sank down on his knees in the puddle and covered his face. He was muttering something vaguely similar to a prayer. He seemed very focused on it, so I took it as my chance to slip away quietly. I moved quickly back up the stairs to Eleanor's house. Risking a glance over my shoulder, I saw that the man was still praying and I sped up.

I stopped in front of her door, frozen in time. I had been cold to leave her, but it was the right thing to do. She's only a confused child. A child who is with child. How anyone could have taken advantage of her like so many had left me with a cold pit in my stomach to replace the previous warmth.

My balled fist was raised in the air, waiting to knock but hesitating out of fear of the unknown. Eleanor had proved to be very unpredictable at times. She could range from murderous, to carefree, to depressed, and sometimes too forgiving. I hadn't remembered much about the feelings I harbored for her, but what I did remember was her behavioral and mental issues.

I took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come and opened the door slowly. Eleanor was no where in sight on the first floor. I could faintly hear Dogmeat wagging his tail against the metal walls upstairs. she was in her room.

I ignored the robot butler questioning me and tiptoed up the stairs. I waited in front of the door to her room and held my ear to the cold frame. She was crying again and cursing herself for what happened.

"Dogmeat, this is all my fault. If I hadn't asked about is fucking childhood. _How could I have been so stupid?" _She cried.

My body ached when the pain in her voice reverberated through my body. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to open the door and hold her and tell everything was alright. But nothing was alright. Everything was very wrong. She blamed herself for my reconditioning, and no matter what I told myself, it all came down to the truth that it _wasn't_ her fault. She had triggered a memory but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I could have easily just refused to speak about that topic.

I opened the door abruptly and her head shot up. She wiped her face and hid from me. She wouldn't order me to leave her alone. She almost never ordered me to do anything. My fingers tightened over the doorknob.

"It wasn't your fault, Eleanor. You asked me to talk about my childhood, but you didn't order it. Had you ordered it, I would have had to tell you. But since you asked, I could have simply brushed the question off. The blame falls on me."

She looked over her shoulder, her face devoid of emotion for the first time I could recall. "Why do you care about me blaming myself?"

I was momentarily taken aback from the coldness in her tone and harshness of her words. I shook it off and moved the rest of the way into the small bedroom we shared. "Because I still love you. I may just be feeling it in a different way right now."

It wasn't a lie. I still loved her if I remember loving her yesterday and if I was compelled to act irrationally to make her happy. I had never cared if my employers were happy or not before I met her. Now, even after forgetting most of what I know about her, all I care about is her happiness and well-being.

She seemed to accept it as an answer, nodding and crawling slowly onto the bed. I picked her up and placed her on the bed gently. It surprised the both of us when I had involuntarily brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her cheeks were that same shade of rose as her picture in the brooch and her eyes were as blue as ever. I leaned down, cupping her chin, and kissed her deeply. I pulled away and leaned towards her ear.

"I will remember for you."


	37. I Did What?

Chapter 37: I Did What?

"You'll be fine. The baby is still there. You can stop worrying." Doc Church said from behind his clipboard.

Charon and I both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. This entire situation had us in edge and we walked on eggshells when it came to the baby.

Even though Charon lost his memory, he didn't seem like he didn't want to be the father. He was still as eager as ever about the baby and that brought a smile on my face. I hadn't smiled much in a while.

Every time Charon's fingers rubbed circles on my stomach and every night he leaned his head on it to feel closer made me more and more ready for this. Knowing I had Charon by side for everything let me sleep easier at night. I was only a little less than three months along and I already couldn't wait to see the baby.

"Thank you so much, doctor," Charon replied. "We'll be going now."

I fished the caps for the check-up out of my pouch, counted them out on the counter, and left the clinic. Charon squeezed my arm once and dropped his hand back down.

"What?"

He looked conflicted about something, his eyes darting across the town to make sure no one was around to hear us. "I never hurt you... did I?"

The question caught me off guard for a moment. I sighed and collected my thoughts. "We'll talk when we get home."

His face was masked in guilt and dread as we marched up the stairs to the house. He held my arm again to help keep my footing. He opened the door for me and I walked in. He followed and closed the door silently.

"Welcome back, Madam!"

Dogmeat and Wadsworth greeted us cheerfully. We sat on the couch in an uncomfortable silence. I didn't even notice when I started rubbing my stomach.

"Please tell me if I ever did anything to you. I want to know everything I've ever done." Charon's eyes were pleading, breaking my heart with every passing second.

"Do you want chronological order?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Tell me worst to bad. I want to get the really bad shit out first."

I took a deep breath as I tried to dig into my mind for everything he's done. "I think the worst thing you did was the day I got shot by the slavers. We were getting intimate... but I didn't want it. You panicked and left, came back half an hour later and we left town, and then you started shaking me by the arms and screaming at me about how we weren't supposed to be having that kind of relationship." I lifted my sleeves to show the faint marks still left from that day.

He buried his face into his hands. "I saw the bruises but I didn't think you'd want to talk about it." He was silent for a moment and curled into himself. "I almost raped you."

"When I was still having bad morning sickness and we needed to get into the Jefferson Memorial, you were already acting rude and then you went into the memorial and left me outside. I was half certain you were just trying to get rid of me. You were gone for a really long time and I was tired of crying for my dad and throwing up into the river so I went in looking for you..."

"Please finish." He begged.

"... I ran into you on your way out and you started shaking me again and yelling. You called me really awful things. Pathetic, spoiled, a skank. You threw me against the wall. I begged you not to hurt the baby and you asked if I thought you were a monster."

He shook his head. "The more and more you say, the more I feel like one. I never felt like the outside reflected the inside more than now." He was on his side on the sofa, making sure not to make eye contact.

"You started this all in the metros right before I found out I was pregnant. You chased me through the tunnels. I hid in a supply closet and cried. I was in there for a while and you knew I was in there when I tried to leave and my dumb ass kicked a tin can. There were a few more times you'd yell and shake me but you never ever hit me."

"Is there any more?" He asked. He looked sick to his stomach.

My voice was low. "No."

"I really am a monster, Eleanor. Why didn't you just sell my contract? None of this would have happened if you just got rid of me. I would have understood."

"I didn't want you getting stuck with another Ahzrukhal."

He sat up to look at me. "You put up with me abusing you because you didn't want me to be owned by an asshole."

I nodded. "But you don't remember all the nice memories."

"That doesn't excuse me being a dick."

"You would hold me when I was having really bad days. You made sure I was safe and healthy. You looked after me and the baby. You told me stories to keep me happy. You went out of your way a lot for me. Not because you needed to, but because you wanted to. You loved me."

He looked down at his shaky hands. I sat back and pulled him towards me. His head rested on my chest and my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I think the reconditioning was my mind telling me that I needed to change my actions towards my employer. It was for the best."

"Maybe. I don't like to think about it too much. I still blame myself for it."

He nuzzled my chest. "I know."

* * *

We laid in bed, entangled in each others limbs. The night approached quickly. We would leave for Vault 112 tomorrow.

"What do you want to name the baby?" I questioned.

"For a boy... Alexander doesn't seem bad."

I nodded. "I like Clarice for a girl."

"I think that was my mother's name. A long forgotten name."

I nodded again. "I always liked that name."

"Me too." He mumbled into my hair.

"I getting tired. We need to go to bed early." My eyes were getting heavy from the day.

"Goodnight. I love you, Eleanor."

"I love you too, Charon."


	38. Garage Band

Chapter 38: Garage Band

The sun baked earth cracked under our feet as we stumbled towards the garage. This was where my dad had gone. A fucking garage in the middle of ass fuck nowhere. Charon and I fought off packs of raiders and a fucking deathclaw for a garage. Dogmeat was the only one who seemed happy right now. His tail thumped against my leg loudly.

"Are you alright, Eleanor?" Charon called from several feet behind. He had taken most of the damage from the deathclaw, to much of my dismay, so I wouldn't get hurt.

"It better be somewhere in here or I'm going to murder my father." I grumbled, opening the garage door.

Charon insisted on entering the garage first to make sure it was safe enough. He had a fucking knife jammed in his leg and refused to let me help, even after I mentioned I was the doctor's daughter.

He stopped behind the counter to look at something under it, leaving his leg out in the open. Now was my chance. I dug through my pack quickly and quietly for two stimpaks and once I had them ready, I wrapped my fingers around the handle.

Charon turned to look at what I was up to right when I yanked the blade out. He slammed his fist on the counter, knocking down an empty bottle with a scream of anguish. I plunged the needle in and emptied it right above his knee. I issued the second one without a moment to spare and pulled it out of his leg, dropping the dispensed needles to the floor.

Charon dug his nails into the wood of the counter. The wood streaked lines across the surface. He reared towards me.

"What the fuck was that for!" He bellowed.

I froze in my spot. Whatever he would do was better than him suffering. I threw my arms up to shield myself when he grabbed my wrists. Dogmeat growled by my feet.

"Charon, please don't do this!" I whined.

He dropped my arms and threw himself back, hitting the counter. He stuttered and tripped over his words. "I... I'm sorry. Eleanor, you know... you know I didn't mean it. I won't hurt you."

I held my left wrist loosely where he jerked it the most. "I know, Charon. Let's just look for the vault."

He swallowed and nodded. We searched the garage for switches and buttons hidden under garbage. I ran my hands around the metal walls delicately.

"Found it," Charon muttered, obviously still shaken up by his justified freak out.

"Alright, do what you need."

I heard a click and metal screeching against the floor. I looked down to see Dogmeat descending a hidden set of stairs in the floor. We followed with our guns drawn down the halls and doorways.

We stopped in front of the distinctive gear with bright yellow chipped paint marking "112" on the door to the vault. Dogmeat ran around my ankles excitedly. My hands shook as I reached for the lever to open it and my fingers wrapped around the cool metal. It hadn't been touched in a long while.

The lever stuck in its place. I grunted when I pushed down on it once more, barely budging it. I sat on it, hoping that added weight would do the trick. It didn't move. Charon lifted me and shoved it down with little effort. He smirked at me and I huffed with crossed arms.

The air was filled with the klaxon siren more metal screeching against metal, except this time was a much worse sound. Images of Butch's face in the closing cracks of the gear screaming at me to run flashed through my mind.

I left so suddenly, leaving him alone to defend himself. He'd most likely be questioned unjustly just because we were in a relationship. The vault police had always been quick to get rough and they already didn't like him due to his little "gang". He could be dead because of me.

Charon's voice broke through my thoughts. "You alright? It's open, you know?"

I shook out of my mind and pressed on into the vault. Tires wheeling down the hall alerted the three of us. Guns aimed at the door greeted a strange robot. It looked like a trash can with a ban on top of it and it had tracks like a tank.

"Welcome Vault citizen! It appears that you are 202.3 years late for arrival. Did you sleep in?" The robot had a voice that was cute, in a weird way. This robot was very trusting and small compared to other robot around the wasteland. I liked this one.

"Charon, this is a really cute robot. Can I make one?"

He rolled his eyes. "This may be the only one I have ever seen that was not hostile. Do not expect more like this."

I patted the robot on the brain case. "I'm just going to call you Sally."

"I am unfamiliar with that programming. I am, however, familiar with the name. As a vault greeter, I am required to distribute Vault 112 vault suits."

It opened a small compartment with a tinkling noise I had heard from a music box ones. I took the vault suits that were in the compartment. I jumped back with a gasp when a tiny cannon popped confetti at my hand.

"I sincerely apologize for the late confetti. I shall see to it that it is fixed immediately." Sally responded with its little robotic purpose.

"It's alright."

I stripped quickly, my pants hooking on my boots. I bent down to unlace them and pull them off when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see Charon turn his head quickly. I stepped into the legs of the vault suit with a smile tugging at my lips. He was still interested.

I zipped the suit up and saw him trying to pull his over his waist. Vaults didn't make his size apparently. I stifled a giggle and failed miserably. His head shot in my direction.

"What are you laughing about?" He grunted, trying to yank the waistband over his hips.

"I think you're a bit too big. It's sort of like the time I tried to put Dogmeat in one of the baby onesies you found."

He rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk."

My eyes opened wide and I tilted my head back. "Did you just make a fucking fat joke?"

"What?"

"You just called me fat." My hands were on my hips without me even realizing.

Dogmeat sensed the change in the mood between us. His eyes darted between us nervously with a whine. Charon glared at him and he stopped whining.

"I apologize if that is was it came off as. I do not think you are fat. You are pregnant, so it is natural that-"

"I think it would just be safer if you stopped talking." I interrupted.

H nodded and gave up with the suit. He stepped out of it and dropped it to the floor. He retied his boots and we moved to the other room. I leaned over the railing to get a closer look at the weird machines in the atrium.

There was a large machine in the center of the room with terminals connected at the base. It looked like a prewar vacuum cleaner, only much larger. There were glass pods wired to the central power unit. They circled they unit and were hooked up to each terminal.

My brow furrowed as I leaned over to look closer. None of it made sense. What was this vault's purpose?

My central balance was knocked over and I could see the ground getting closer. Charon's large hands grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back over the railing the rest of the way. He held me tightly to him like I was disappearing in thin air.

"Thanks." I breathed out, my voice a quiet whisper.

"Don't do that again." His breath was hot on the back of my head.

I swallowed loudly and nodded. He didn't let go when we descended the stairs to the first floor. The temperature was cool, but not too uncomfortable. It was a god send compared to the wastes. I ran my fingers along the cold glass of the closest pod. My fingers drug streaks in the heavy dust.

My brows knit together in confusion. I wiped my hand around the glass as dust fell in loose clumps. I watched it fall to the floor and pool on my boots. I looked back up and pressed my face to the glass. It was too dark to see what was in there. I turned my Pipboy light on and shined it in the dark pod, pressing my face back against the glass. I gasped and flew back from the pod. I hit a startled Charon in the chest with my head.

"What did you see?" He questioned, concerned.

"There are people in these things. They look like a skeleton." My heart was racing.

He pushed me aside and bent down to look in it. He shook his head and waved for my light. I shined it for him and he cursed under his breath.

"They've probably been here for the past two centuries. Check the terminal for whatever it will give you."

I moved on shaky legs towards the glowing green screen of the terminal. My fingers twitched as they glided across the keyboard. The screen produced the vitals of the victim in the pod.

Timmy Neusbaum was the man in the pod. His heart rate was dangerously high and his temperature was inhumanely low. Whatever was going on in these pods was an all new level of stressful environment. Charon moved to the next pods looking for anyone salvageable. He stopped at the one on the opposite side of the room.

"Eleanor?" He called out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Uh, you might want to see this."

I flung from the terminal with Dogmeat at my heels towards Charon and the pod. I skidded to a stop and wiped the dust away from the glass. I shined the light and looked in. What I found brought tears to my eyes. I finally found him.

"Is this your dad?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I moved to the terminal and confirmed it was Dad. "We have to get him out of there. I don't know how long he's been in there."

"I am unsure of how to do so. Whatever is in there is preventing them from leaving. You are not going in."

I drew my hunting rifle and brought the butt down on the glass. It shook under the shock, but didn't crack. I brought it down again, only to have the gun slide and bang my head on the glass. I held my mouth and pulled my hand back to find hot blood between my fingers.

"God damn this fucking vault!" I tried kicking the pod, only to be pulled back by Charon again.

"You are getting nowhere, Eleanor." He muttered in my ear.

Tears and blood were staining the vault suit. I thrashed in his arms unsuccessfully and he didn't budge when I kicked at his shins.

"Violence on your parts invalidates the contract."

"Well maybe I can actually fucking free someone then." I choked.

"Eleanor, please calm down. You'll hurt yourself and it's not pleasant having to hold you down."

I slumped in his arms, tired. I was tired physically and emotionally. I was tired of the world and my life. "Charon, please. We need to save him."

"I know. That is why I am going in."

My heart stopped in my chest. I looked up at him slowly. He was staring at the pod, motionlessly.

"You're not being serious, are you?" I dreaded the answer.

"I am."

I could deal with going in myself, but sending someone else in, especially Charon, was unfair. "The contract doesn't say you have to go in. I won't order you to go in."

"I know. That is why I am going in. I have an obligation to keep you safe, I have a dire need to keep you happy. Me going in won't make you happy, but me coming out with your father would be... enjoyable."

"You're crazy. You can't go in. Charon, please don't go in." I begged.

He shook his head. "You have come all this way to find your father, and you are physically incapable of going in. You are pregnant, which adheres to the safety protocols of the pod. This will not be my first time in a simulation pod."

I bit my tongue. "There's no other way?"

He shook his head again. "I will go in, find the fail safe that all simulations come with, and come out. I will find your father and get him out of there."

I sighed in defeat and thumped my head against his chest. "You better be in and out."

"Yes, Eleanor."


	39. Tranquility Lane

Chapter 39: Tranquility Lane

The glass dome slid down slowly in one fluid motion. Eleanor pressed her face to the glass and waved.

"Stay safe! I love you!" Her voice was muffled through the dome.

I nodded and flinched when a static screen shot out in front of my face. The static cleared and a black and white aerial view of a cul-de-sac flashed onto the small screen. It looked peaceful and relatively safe.

A shock shot up my body to my head, followed by an excruciating migraine. I reached for my head, but hadn't noticed when shackles protruded from the armrests and locked around my wrists. I shut my eyes as hard as I could physically manage. My blood ran cold under my skin and despite my panic, my heart rate was slowing back down.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting on a bench surrounded by black and white everything. Analyzing the area for possible threats, I noticed I was much closer to the ground than I should be. I looked down and what I saw made my stomach drop.

My legs were much shorter, and chubbier. And covered in skin. I was a small person.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I whispered to myself.

"Whoa there, little man! Do you kiss your mother without that mouth?" A boring looking man in a vest and what looked like khakis asked from the sidewalk.

"Who-" I started, but then spared the headache of an existential crisis. I settled on taking a different approach: guilt. "My family is dead."

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Still, that is no reason to have such a potty mouth." The man put his hands on his hips like Eleanor when she's upset.

"Have you seen anyone new lately? A middle-aged Caucasian man?" I asked, deciding it was useless trying to hold conversation with him.

"Well, I can't say I have. You should go play with Betty. She's on the playground over there." He pointed to a girl with a water pail and an emaciated dog in the center of the neighborhood.

I looked around at the rest of the neighborhood, making my way around on the sidewalk. Shorter legs meant everything took much longer. The girl named Betty had not taken her eyes off me for a split second. Something about her made my feel... wrong. She made me feel like I wasn't even in my own skin.

A boy stopped me on my route asking if I wanted lemonade. I declined, but he asked again. I declined again, less polite than the first time and he grumbled an apology. I asked if he had seen a new person around, but he only mentioned the dog. I ignored him and kept on. I stopped in front of one particular house that was far less kept up with than the others. It's windows were cracked and the grass was uncut. It looked like one of those haunted houses that I used to fuck around in with other kids.

Something in my mind told me to look at Betty, and I regretted it. Her face was slightly distorted, twisted in poorly hidden frustration and anger. The dog beside her whined and seemed to be trying to say something. When she noticed I was looking at her, static swept across her face and it returned to a plastered, creepy smile.

I shivered and tried to ignore her too. A stranger's hands wrapped around my shoulders and I spun around, ready to fight. Instead, I was met with a frightened old woman.

"You shouldn't be here! You've been asking about a man so you must know this is a simulation! No one else believes me, they think I'm crazy" The woman shook my shoulders and stared with bloodshot eyes. "You need to get out of here while you still can. And stay away from Betty! She's evil."

I gathered my thoughts the woman had shaken out of me. "What does she do?"

"She murders us and then she resets us so no one remembers it. She controls everything here!"

"Do you know of any fail safe to the simulation? There has to be one." I looked back at the dilapidated house.

"It's in there." She leaned in closer, but not suspiciously close. "I almost activated it once. But then Betty caught me and killed me. I thought that would be the end of my punishment. It wasn't! She made me the only one aware of everything so everyone thought I was crazy!"

I nodded and risked a glance at Betty. She was still looking but trying to not be so obvious about it. The dog had taken to lifting its head up slightly, lowering it, and then raising it again as if to point to the house behind us. Then it dawned on me. That had to be Eleanor's dad.

The woman backed off and nodded towards the house nonchalantly. I nodded back and ran back around another house. I noticed a watch on my wrist.

"Oh, that's nice. Mickey Mouse. Great." I huffed.

The back door beckoned me and I succumbed to its call. I opened the door and slipped in. The boy from before was playing in the living room with a truck. Hopefully, sneaking would be easier in a smaller body. I kept to the wall by the stairs and sneaked into the bathroom connected to the kitchen.

I locked the door and kicked the step stool in front of the sink and crawled onto it. The boy staring back at me was the child I hadn't seen in over two hundred years.

Even in black and white, I was clearly a redhead. My face was chubby and freckled, my hair was shaggy and down to my jaw. The simulation even managed to get my awkwardly spaced teeth, with the single chipped front tooth. Fucking Richard and his baseball.

I looked down to see a striped polo tucked into cargo shorts that looked like they had been pulled up to my armpits and small light up sneakers. I looked like a tiny dickhead. I untucked my shirt hastily and pulled my shorts down to where they rested naturally. As for the light up sneakers, I would leave them. They were sort of cool.

I looked down at my skin and ran my hands along the smooth expanse. Two hundred years without it really made you miss it. It was soft of flabby, like a regular child's. I could make out small scars, each one a distant memory. A gash from falling off my bike, stitches from Rosy tripping with a pair of scissors, and the list went on and on.

Looking at my scars had brought on a wave of nostalgia that felt like a kick in the stomach. I would never get to experience this again after this simulation. These memories I had forgotten long ago felt like a dull knife in my side, painful and nagging. And then, a new feeling altogether hit me. As I stared in that mirror in this monochrome world, I realized that I had a childhood worthy of story books before they took me away from my family.

Another mixture of emotions that I was so used to before Eleanor: anger and sadness. I was angry at the world for allowing something like the Institute to happen and sad at the loss of my life. No matter how hard she tried, Eleanor would never be able to fix me. I was definitely broken. I was a killing machine that was taught they were incapable of being loved.

But Eleanor loves me. She loves me and I love her and that baby. Everything Eleanor has ever done for me goes against the programming, and even though it can be excruciating pain, I would rather die before losing her. I jumped when a knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jimmy? Are you in there? It's almost time for dinner." A woman's voice called from behind the door.

I wasn't staying in this simulation much longer so I might as well have fun and fuck with these people. I jumped down from the stool and moved closer to the door.

"Yes, mom! I'll be out in a minute!" I called back, barely containing my laugh.

The woman was silent for a moment. "Who is this?"

"What ever do you mean, mom?" I snickered as I moved to the sink looking for the mother's makeup.

Drawers and cabinets were full of useless junk like bath toys and hair curlers. The woman asked what I was doing with her things and I ignored her. I riffled through the bottom drawer until I found a stick of eye liner and tilted my head back to draw a line across my neck, swooping at the ends to touch just under my ears. I stuffed the eye liner back and returned to unlock the door.

The door swung open and the woman tried to confirm her suspicions. "Where are your parents, young man? I'm sure they would be very displeased to hear you have been breaking and entering."

"But mom, it's me, Jimmy. I'm just wearing a mask I found. See?" I lifted my chin and pointed to the eye liner.

Her face repeated what Betty's had done. Static shrouded her face and once the static cleared, she donned the same plastic smile. "Okay, Jimmy. Go play with Betty until it's time for dinner."

I shook off the unsettling feeling on the back of my neck. "Yes ma'am!"

And with that, the woman turned on her heel and returned to the stove. On the counter next to her, I spotted a tray of chocolate chip cookies. I couldn't remember the last time I had a cookie. I think it was before the Institute. Mom used to make the best in the ghetto.

I tiptoed out of the bathroom and crawled under the table where the mother couldn't see me. I settled in between two chairs and waited for the right opportunity. She bent over to pull a stereotypical looking pie out of the oven. I lunged out from under the table, rolled to the counter, jumped up with outstretched arms, grabbed two handfuls of cookies, and sprinted to the backdoor. The woman hollered and reached for my wrist on the doorknob. I swung the door open and jumped into a bush.

The leaves scratched my face and neck uncomfortably, but the bush was big enough to hide me completely. The door slammed behind the woman and through the leaves, I could see her dress sway around her knees as she searched for me. I stuffed one of the cookies in my mouth greedily.

What the hell? It tasted like air. Of course, food obviously wouldn't have a taste in a simulation. There goes the rest of my happiness for the next few years.

"Jimmy, that was very naughty! Why would you do that?" The woman angrily cried.

I stood up from the bush and stepped over it towards her. "You can have them back, lady. They taste like shit anyway."

My face swept to the side and my cheek felt hot. The bitch just slapped me. I turned my head back to her slowly.

"You watch your mouth, Jimmy. I didn't raise you like this. You father is to blame, if he wasn't such a horrible figure, you'd be a proper young gentleman."

I grabbed the woman's wrist tightly, glaring at her as I sunk my teeth into her skin. She thrashed and hit me wherever she could reach, all without breaking eye contact. She yanked her wrist away and hurdled to the ground. I dropped the cookies down next to her and hopped the fence.

"Get fucked, bitch." I flipped her off and ducked behind another house.

I forgot what an awful child I was growing up. That's probably why I ended up being the best trained in the Institute. I had received the most "correctional treatment" out of the entire group of "specimen".

I crept along the back of the run down house and wrapped my small fingers around the creaky knob of the back door. I turned it and was met with a _clunk _and resistance. Of course it was locked. It's a a fail safe. I would personally be offended if it wasn't locked.

I searched around the backyard for something to break the lock. There wouldn't be any bobby pins in a simulation. Their hair probably just sticks wherever they put it. The only thing I could find was an old garden gnome. I sighed and picked it up. I hated garden gnomes.

The lawn figurine stared at me with the creepy grin that everyone here wore. I shivered and brought it down on the doorknob. The gnome shattered in my hands and the knob fell to the ground in a dented, rusty mess. I kicked the door open with a swift motion and stepped in.

The house was dark and musty like a metro, but without the ferals. I scoured the house for terminals, but came up empty. I triple checked the house, my panic rising with each pass around the house. It had to be here. I couldn't be stuck in this simulation. This place is fucking awful and Eleanor needs me.

I sat back for a moment to catch my breath. I looked around the living room at the strangely placed junk. An idea struck me and I stood up again. I dusted my hands off on my shorts and hovered my hand over the glass pitcher. My heart beat out of my chest at the thought of never getting out of this place. My fingers grazed the pitcher and I jumped back at the chime it produced. A moment later, it noise that many computers used to make when you got the owner's passcode wrong.

This was it. This was the passcode for the fail safe. There was a sequence that, when properly input, would activate the terminal.

It took over ten minutes of trial and error and plenty of frustration before the final chime sounded and the wall to my right flared up in static. The static hadn't cleared after a few seconds and I was beginning to worry. I tapped at the static and my fingers felt numb. The static quickly cleared to reveal the terminal and keyboard.

I tapped away at the keyboard, flipping through all the files and skimming over the entries. Betty was just Braun in disguise as a child and this hell had been going on in different scenarios and environments even before the war. He locked these people in here three years before the bombs even dropped.

I switched to the fail safe and my finger grazed the enter key. The door slammed open off its hinges and hit the staircase. Braun entered the house through a wave of destruction. The clutter flung across the room as if trying to get away from him.

"What ze hell do you think you are doving?" Betty lunged for me as my finger dipped down and punched in the fail safe.

"Years of verk vill be gone because of you!" He clung to my arm.

I could feel my blood stop in its veins. The bastard was killing me. I slammed my fist onto the enter button one more time to confirm the fail safe. My blood flowed again as he lost all control over my body. He screeched and crawled out of the front door on all fours cursing everyone.

Vertibirds buzzed outside the house and people were screaming in Chinese. I ducked down and peeked through the curtains of the old shattered window. Chinese soldiers slid down ropes extended from the vertibirds down to the asphalt. Flashbacks of Anchorage blinked through my mind, bringing up memories I really wanted to forget. Jackson had a fucking family.

Seeing these Chinese soldiers brought out the sudden, long gone urge to kill on sight. I pushed that feeling deep down and hurried outside where a flickering door had materialized in the center of the play ground. The dog was scratching at the bottom of the door eagerly.

As I ran through the soldiers gunning the residents down in the streets, I noticed none had even looked at me. I reached the door and pushed the dog aside. I swung the door open and jumped through it, the dog following me.


	40. Baby Bomb

Chapter 40: Baby Bomb

I yelped in pain as the effects of the simulation surged through my veins. I felt cold and dark in the pod. My back arched and my jaw clenched as the burning sensation ran up my body. Fingers clawed at the armrests ripped the fabric of the seat. The shackles unlatched and I jumped up from the seat. The glass dome shattered above me, the screen from before flaring static images. I grabbed the edges of the screen and pulled. The wiring sparked and ripped as I yanked the screen out of the foundation and tossed it aside on the ground.

"Charon, calm down! You're safe!" Eleanor's voice broke through my unbridled rage.

I stopped moving and slumped back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. Eleanor's dainty fingers wrapped around the rim of the pod and she pulled herself up. She crawled into my lap and clung to my body tightly.

"I was so worried," she cried. "All the pods started rumbling and the people were seizing up. I didn't know what was wrong... You couldn't hear anything I said and the terminals weren't displaying any vitals."

I ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm fine now. That was the worst thing I have had to go through in a while."

We were interrupted by another pod opening and loud coughing. Eleanor perked up and smiled. I helped her down to the ground and she practically skipped to the graying, middle-aged man who seemed delirious.

"Daddy!" Eleanor hopped over the pod and lightly shook him.

"Baby, is that you?" The man whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Eleanor straightened up with a glare. "We run around the wasteland, Charon risks his life to save you from the simulation, and that's how you thank us?" Her voice was low and shaky.

He shook his head. "You could have had a life in there... Why did you leave?"

She growled and jumped back over to the ground. "Because they tried to fucking kill me! That's why I left and now I'm here and you have yet to say anything positive!" She stomped and kicked his pod.

"Sweetie, I am very grateful. Had it not been for you, I never would have gotten out of there." He swung his legs over the pod and fell to the ground in a mess. "I see you've gotten a new hairdo... It suits you well."

Eleanor blushed and pushed her hair back, but returned to her angry glares.

"Muscular dystrophy is expected in cases of subjects remaining motionless for extended periods of time." I said matter-of-factly.

He stared up in surprise. "Were you the little boy?"

"Were you the mutt?" I crossed my arms.

Eleanor's eyes shifted between the two of us quickly. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes." He and I said at once without looking away from each other.

"O...kay." Eleanor was definitely confused.

The situation would be almost humorous if it wasn't for her asshole dad still not saying anything positive, like Eleanor had pointed out. The man jumped when my hand shot out and lifted him by the arm.

"I suppose you are Charon. I saw you take the woman's cookies." His hand shot out to me.

I shook it and nodded. "They tasted like nothing."

He nodded back. "I can imagine. I'm James Whick, Eleanor's father."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you." I let his hand drop to his side limply.

Dogmeat sniffed at his boots and Eleanor couldn't stop him before he hiked his leg. Eleanor yelped and yanked the dog away. James barked at the whining dog involuntarily. Eleanor's eyes widened at her father's behavior and I couldn't hide the deep chuckle that escaped me.

James coughed as his face reddened. "Please excuse my embarrassing behavior. Force of habit."

Eleanor's smile faded again. "What the hell happened in those pods?"

James sighed. "A lot of shit, excuse my language. Braun ruled with an iron fist in that world. He was disguised as a small girl named Betty. It was very unsettling, his infatuation with her was terribly unhealthy and borderline pedophilia. Anyway, he programmed me as a dog and Charon a boy. He had some nice light up sneakers."

She looked at me with a poorly hidden grin. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Everything was in black and white and it looked like an old television show. People there looked too perfect and every time they were upset, their faces flashed to static and reset to a painful looking smile. Although, I will miss those shoes."

"Jesus, that sounds like a nightmare."

James glared at her and she apologized. I set him back down on the ground instead of leaving him hanging in the air.

"Enough of Braun, I need to get back to the Jefferson Memorial."

Eleanor gave him her "are you serious" looks I had gotten on several occasions. "Dad, you can't even move and I just got you back. What am I supposed to do? Say goodbye and go home to Megaton?"

He shook his head slowly. "I was hoping you could help with the Project."

She scoffed. "And what, live happily ever after as a scientist and forget about my own life? Do you know how much it hurt knowing that you chose this project over me?"

"Eleanor, you need to understand that I stopped the project entirely so I could find a safe place for you to live. When I left the vault, you were old enough to be on your own. These people need me out here, you don't need me. Don't you want your children to have fresh water?"

Eleanor's eyes widened again as she looked down at her belly. It wasn't obvious she was pregnant. "How did you know?"

James stared. "How did I know... what?"

Her mouth thinned in a straight thin line.

"Eleanor, how did I know what? Please don't tell me you're-"

I stepped in between them. "Eleanor, it is okay." I glared down at James. "She has gone through a lot since she has been out here."

His eyes softened at that and he nodded to me. "I see."

I looked back to see Eleanor's face in her hands and her shoulders shaking. She was crying again. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to get pregnant."

"Come see, baby." He opened his arms and she rushed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his chest.

"Don't be, baby. I see you have started your life out here and who am I to judge when you weren't exactly planned either?" He chuckled.

She smiled and wiped her face with a small laugh. "You aren't mad?"

He smiled back. "Why would I be mad that I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"I didn't know if you would be mad since I'm still only 19."

He wiped her cheeks with his sleeve. "I just thought you would be happy with Butch. It _is_ Butch's, right?"

I could sense Eleanor's discomfort and stepped in to save her the stress and embarrassment. "It's mine, Mr. Whick," I muttered.

His eyes shifted to me. He knew that was a lie. "So you two are... involved?"

I nodded and lifted him back off the ground. If we were leaving for the memorial, we might as well do it soon. I threw his arm over my shoulders and led us up the stairs. Eleanor stayed behind to pick up her things. James leaned in close so only I could hear him.

"You and I both know that child is not yours. I would really appreciate if you didn't lie to me. Now, tell me. Who is the father?"

I thought about ignoring him, but thought better of it. "Burke."

He shook his head solemnly. "I really thought better of her."

I dropped him to the ground and it was my turn to lean in. "Like I said, she has been through a lot since she has been out here. I'm the reason she's even still alive. I'm not telling you all her business, but I put a stop to her self-destructive behavior."

His eyes were hard as they bore through mine. He was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Charon. And not just for Braun. I mean for keeping her safe. It was all I have ever wanted for her."

I was taken back by his words. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying 'welcome to the family." He smiled.


	41. James Bond

Chapter 41: James Bond

"So... Charon, what are your intentions for my little girl?" James asked coolly.

The question caught me off guard, seeming nothing to do with our current situation. Eleanor and Dogmeat walked several yards behind us. The grouchy man was getting heavier with each passing conversation, my arm loosening around his waist slowly.

"I do not understand the question."

He scoffed. "You may look dumb but I know you aren't. What do you plan to do with my daughter?"

I let out a long sigh. Dropping him and leaving him where he fell seemed a better idea than ever. "If you are talking about sticking around for the child, she and I have already discussed it on multiple occasions. When she first found out she was pregnant... I was the one happy for her. She was devastated. She says it took months of convincing her that this could be a good thing. It took her almost losing the child to realize she wanted to be a mother." I paused to scan the surroundings. "I wasn't lying when I said I was the father. She asked and I declined at first. I assumed she wouldn't want a ghoul for a child's father. Eventually, I gave in and now I am delighted to be a parent."

He nodded, accepting the long answer. "And what will you do when the kid grows up and realizes that ghouls cannot have children?"

"Then Eleanor and I will sit them down and tell them the truth."

He was silent for now, much to may delight. The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon. The destroyed city of D.C. was a silhouette in the morning sun. I could make out breaks in buildings that were skeletons compared to what they once were. Days like these made me think about the war. How could people be so stupid?

James cleared his throat to get my attention. I grunted in acknowledgment. "How did you two meet?"

That was definitely one question I didn't want to answer. I wasn't about to tell him she bought me off a sleazy bar keeper and I was sure as shit not telling him about my contract. "I was a mercenary for hire and now I am in... semi-permanent employment to her."

I could feel his eyes attempt to burn holes into my head. "A mercenary, huh? You a good one?"

"She's alive, isn't she?" I snorted.

"I see you're a real jokester when it comes to my daughter. I guess you don't take her safety as seriously as she thinks." He said flatly.

I stopped in my tracks. "Her safety is my job. Her happiness is my goal."

He turned his head up to look at the sky. "And why is that?"

My heels spun to face Eleanor. "Because we both love her."

Dogmeat yipped at Eleanor's ankles. She barked out a laugh and jumped with the dog happily. James chuckled at the sight.

"You don't know how thankful I am that, despite the circumstances, she has still retained some of her innocence."

I turned back to continue walking. We were near Megaton, so maybe we could stop and rest for a few hours before leaving again. "Hey, Elle, you think we could stop in Megaton for a bit? I haven't had real sleep since the morning we left."

"Sure thing. Dad, you can sleep on the sofa." She landed on the ground with Dogmeat. "Don't worry, it's comfortable."

"Alright, sweetie." He checked to make sure she was occupied with Dogmeat. "So, what are you going to do if Butch is ever back in the picture?"

Why the hell did these two people like talking about this Butch asshole so much. Just thinking about him and Eleanor made sick with some feeling I can't even place. "He won't."

"Well, what if he doe-"

I sighed. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what she'll do either. She's... unpredictable."

"She may be a live firework, but she's not a cheater if that is what you're implying." His tone was offended and annoying.

"Then don't plant the seed of doubt in my head on purpose." I finally dropped him in a heap on the ground.

Eleanor gasped and rushed to her father. He had the smile of a bastard who knew exactly why he had been dropped. "Charon, that was totally rude! Why did you _do_ that?"

"He had it coming." I snorted and turned on my heel.

"Come get him! I sure as hell can't lift him."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat, Eleanor? You know, that's very hurtful. I know I haven't necessarily kept myself in good shape but I was a single parent." He smiled like a jackass at Eleanor's distress.

"Very funny." She stepped over him, making sure to drag her boot across his smug face.

He spit the dust out of his mouth. "Honey, I brought you into this world, I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yeah yeah, you can take me out of it." She pulled my arm and gestured towards James.

I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist again, but instead of leaving any dignity, I lifted him up by the waist and held him under my arm like a sack. Eleanor sighed tiredly and accepted it. James didn't bother complaining, he knew he deserved this.

"I can see Megaton from here, Charon. We should pick the pace up." She cast a glance over her shoulder and her hair swept across her face.

She was beautiful. And she was mine.

"Eleanor?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

I ignored James's stares. "I love you."

She gave me a quizzical look. "I love you too. Any reason you're just... all out like that?"

"I'm not trying to make a point to your father at all. Actually, I just wanted you to know."

She tossed her head back in a genuine laugh. "Okay, Charon. We'll continue this at home."


	42. Sex in the City

How did we not murder each other waiting for that countdown to be over yesterday?

* * *

Chapter 42: Sex in the City

Charon literally dumped Dad on the sofa as soon as we walked into the house. Dad let out an _oomph_ as he hit the cushions and Charon didn't look back as he dropped his pack on the ground next to him and headed up stairs. Dad and I exchanged glances and we shrugged it off. We both needed sleep so I left him alone with Dogmeat to meet Charon upstairs.

I opened the door to our room to find Charon half dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a distant look in his eyes that I couldn't place. He shook it off as he noticed me in the doorway.

"Hello there, Mr. Hero," I whispered under my breath.

He gave me an endearing look before beckoning me to the bed. I sauntered over to him and sat in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. He wasted no time to pressing his chapped lips to the curve of my neck. My legs instinctively tightened at the feel of his growing arousal. I kept my moans quiet as not to let my father hear. Charon didn't seem like he could care less as he tried to see how loud I'd let myself get.

His tongue running up from my collar bone to my jaw sent a trail of goosebumps in its wake. I could feel an increasing wetness down under as he worked. He slid a hand into my hair, tugging my head back in an almost painful way. His other hand found the vault suit zipper and tugged it down slowly. I could feel his fingers bush against my nipple as he slipped his hand under my thin tank top. His mouth was hot as he kissed my jaw tenderly.

"Charon," I moaned. "I need you."

I could feel his smile on my warm skin as his fingers lightly pinched a pert nipple. My throat was getting dry with desire as he dragged on with his teasing. His teeth grazed my chin, eliciting a shiver from head to toe. He sat back to take in the sight of what he could do to me so easily.

His eyes trailed up from my body to my neck and then lingered on my eyes staring back at him under heavy lids. "I love you, Eleanor." His voice was raspy and deep in his throat.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Charon."

I opened my eyes slowly to be met with his cloudy blue ones. I closed the distance between us hungrily. Our lips pressed against each others softly, like this moment could disappear in the blink of an eye. His hand dropped from my hair to pull the shoulders of the vault suit down to my waist. His lips met with every inch of skin as it was revealed more and more. He lifted my tank top over my head quickly and disposed of it on the ground by the desk.

His lips found mine again as he kneaded my breasts. I tugged at his belt eagerly as the room was beginning to feel warmer. He caught on to my intentions and unfastened them for me and stood up. My legs and arms wrapped around him tightly as he kicked out of the pants. He rested me on the desk as he stepped out of the clothing and kicked them away. He dropped me on the bed again with a low growl.

He crawled on top of me and ran his tongue along my jaw. I needed him right now. I struggled to remove my underwear so he hooked a finger around the hem and yanked them down for me. I tossed my head back and connected with his hand which then proceeded with tugging my hair.

His mouth trailed kisses from my chest to my lips, interlocking in tangled limbs. He stood at full attention, rubbing against my thigh.

I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty intimidating to feel a gun brushing up against where you were positive wasn't going to instantly fit in your holster. I'd had... many sexual partners before, but Charon easily took the cake. Like the rest of him, it was oddly textured and patchy, but down under, that would only add to this little experience.

His hand in my hair and the other one holding him up on his elbow gave him room to part my legs with his knee. I could feel him position himself as not to hurt me with "a slip". I balled the sheets in my fist in anticipation of the next move. He nipped my jawline and rubbed tiny circles on my cheek before pushing in slowly.

My back arched in reaction and I sucked in a breath of air sharply. Charon noticed and rested completely still to help get me adjusted. I nodded for him to continue and he nodded back, a little uncertain. He pushed in deeper as I concealed the pain. If he knew how much it hurt, he would stop and we'd never get any further.

He pushed until he couldn't any longer, he almost fit entirely. I felt both accomplished and a little ashamed, but mostly accomplished. He pulled out a bit and pushed in slower. He was going too slow for it to be pleasurable for either of us.

"I'm not going to break, you know, " I whispered into his neck.

"I'm just being careful."

The pain was subsiding now, so this was just getting boring. I egged him on to go faster, but he didn't take the hint. I sighed and thrust my hips up to meet his, eliciting a hiss. "Charon, just go faster."

He nodded and picked up the snail - like pace. He pulled back until he was almost out and thrust with force into me. My legs tightened around his and I stifled a moan into his shoulder. He seemed to like that and repeated. My back arched into him as he thrust into me forcefully. I hadn't seen this part of him since the slaver accident. He was taking back the power.

The bed creaked loudly under us as he pushed in and out. Again, this was getting boring. I sat up and turned around, to much of his confusion. I held up a finger to signal him to wait and got on my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder to see an animalistic look in his eyes. He placed his hands on my hips and assumed position.

I lowered my head down into the pillow to help stay quiet. He had a choice right now, one being significantly less pleasurable for me. I sighed in relief as he pushed back into me hard. He must have sensed my discomfort. I wasn't going to dwell on it when my ass was in the air and my face was down in the pillow.

He was much more sure about himself in this position as he pounded into me. My throat was hurting from the silenced screams. I could feel myself tightening around his hard member. I was right about the texture. Each bump and patch only added to the pleasure.

He was becoming more erratic in his thrusts and moans as he got closer to the finish line. My fingers ached from clutching the sheets tightly and my face was sore from him pretty much fucking me into the pillow and out of existence.

Finally, he hit something very right. I was frozen as he pounded into that little spot. His pace was inconsistent, but enough to drive me over the edge. My mouth formed an "o" as my body locked tightly around him and the wave of pleasure racked my body violently.

Each thrust after that only renewed the euphoria as he lost control, grunting and moaning loudly. In a second, he stood perfectly still as he spilled into me. It was a new warmth that filled me to the brim. It must've been a pretty long time since he'd done this.

We collapsed on the mattress next to each other, sitting in the room with only panting for breath as our music. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head tenderly.

"I love you, Charon," I mumbled into the pillow.

He tightened his embrace. "And I love you, Eleanor."


	43. Daddy-o of the Patio

Chapter 43: Daddy-o of the Patio

I woke up next to Charon as usual, but it was different this time. We were naked and I was sore as shit from the waist down. He may think he was careful, but he handled me like a ragdoll. Still, I wouldn't let him know how much it still hurt or else he'd never allow himself near me again.

I was sure to be quiet as I got out of bed and kept Charon asleep. He had a faint smile on his face, one that made me feel warm and fuzzy. I turned back to my drawers and fished out some baggy clothes. I pulled the old jersey over my head and stepped into the faded shorts.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast when I noticed something was off. I checked the room and my stomach dropped as my eyes moved to the empty sofa. Dogmeat had perked up and was thumping his tail against the floor. He was curled up in front of the door.

I rushed to the front door and pushed Dogmeat out of the way gently. He huffed and moved to the sofa. I swung the door open and saw no one around. I ran out of the door and noticed too late as my face was getting closer to the ground. I moved my hands up in front of me and curled in before hitting the ground. I rubbed my arms to sooth the brush burn from the metal and looked back to see what I tripped on.

"Good morning, love," Dad's voice was gruff.

I stood up slowly and dusted myself off. "What the _hell _are you doing down there?"

He glared up at me as if I was the one who dragged him outside. "I had your robot put me out of my misery last night. You have very thin walls."

The blood drained from my face as the realization hit me. He heard _everything._

"Well... what can I say? I... I have my own life out here and I've chosen who I want to spend it with. I'm not going to apologize for it."

He shook his head and swore under his breath. "Eleanor, I know you don't need me to govern everything you do, but I am still your father and I prefer if you respect that."

I stooped down to throw his arm over my shoulder and lift him up. He shooed me away and knocked on the door. "I'll get the robot," He grumbled.

Instead, the knocked was answered by a very worried Charon. He looked over me and sighed in relief. Then he noticed my father and his expression turned sour.

"What does he want?" Charon barked.

I stood back up and placed an arm on his, ushering him over to the table by the ramp and away from my dad.

I leaned in so only he could hear me. "Charon, he had Wadsworth carry him outside because he heard... us. I don't know when he left, so I don't know how much he heard."

Charon wiped a hand down his face and began to turn his head in my dad's direction. I pulled his face back to me. "I don't know what to do in this kind of situation."

I sighed and shook my head. "Me neither."

"You two aren't quiet about anything, are you?" Dad called from the door.

"Piss off!"

"Charon," I hissed.

He shook me off and stomped back inside. I followed after him, stepping over my stubborn father and caught Wadsworth's attention. The robot sputtered over and scooped Dad up with ease, if not with care and dumped him on the sofa like Charon had done yesterday.

I crossed my arms and kicked the door closed with my foot. Dad avoided looking at me. I ran my hand through my hair and my fingers snagged on a knot. I huffed.

"Dad, before you start going on and on about how you're my dad, let me just talk. I know you just want what is best for me, I really do, but I also _know _what is better for me... Charon and I have had some rough times, but we stuck together. We sort of have to. I love him, and I know how that sounds, but I really do." I paused to check and see if Charon was listening from upstairs. "I have been through so much out here, and you can tell. I have a home here though, and a loving partner, and a baby."

He was still staring at the ceiling after my speech. Had I not been paying close attention, I never would have noticed the smallest tear roll down to the back of his head. He swallowed loudly before speaking. "I know dear, and I think I may just now realize that I need you a lot more than you need me... I know I haven't been the easiest person to work with, but in my mind, you are still my little girl."

I sighed heavily. "Oh, daddy, you know I still am. I just have a life that I'm happy with here... You'll always be my daddy."

He smiled sadly. "And you'll always be my little girl, honey. Even if you're having a little one of your own."

I nudged his legs aside and sat down by his feet. "Can I ask you a question?"

His brows lifted and he shifted his eyes to mine. "What do you need?"

I rubbed my legs self-consciously, prepping myself mentally for the question. "What do you have against Charon? And don't give me the whole 'I'm the father, I'm not supposed to like him'."

Dad tried to shrug, only half managing it. "Despite my being your dad, I don't like him and what he does. I have no prejudices, but... there's something different about him. There's something that is very dark there."

I nodded slowly. "There used to be."


	44. It's a Girl

I sincerely apologize for the slow updates. I was away on break for a while for personal reasons. But I assure you I am alive.

* * *

Chapter 44: It's a Girl

The metal screamed in protest as the bridge swung our way to let us back into Rivet City. Dad swayed to and fro over Charon's shoulder haphazardly. Charon's heavy footsteps thumped across the expanse of the old steel walkway towards a nervous Harkness.

"I was told I was not to let the two of you enter the city." Harkness muttered, switching from foot to foot.

Dad coughed lightly to get his attention. "Excuse me, sir. I am back and need these two to come with me. We must speak with Li."

He eyed his body slumped over Charon and accidentally made eye contact with the menacing ghoul. Charon's glare burned into him and he shook it off. "Fine, but make it quick. I'll be escorting the three of you so don't try anything stupid."

Charon grunted and pushed past him. I avoided contact with the security guard. He still managed to make me feel less than a person just by being near me. I pushed back the memories of that night and opened the hatch to the stairwell. He followed behind us.

Dad carelessly hummed along to a song coming through his Pipboy like everything was fine and dandy. I pushed the door to the science lab open with a rusty creak and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Not many people visited while they were working.

Doctor Li's eyes widened in shock as we descended the staircase to the bottom floor. Disgusted sneers and glares were thrown our way and Dad pretended not to notice. I crossed my arms once we stopped in front of a stunned lab.

"I..." Li started. "I can't believe you actually found him." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pressed a hand to her neck.

"Hello, Madison. I'm back." Dad chuckled. He tilted his head back painfully to look at her. "It appears I have been in an accident and my muscles have deteriorated quite a bit."

I scoffed at the use of the word "accident". That stunt wasn't a fucking accident and he knew it. He just wanted her fucking sympathy. He was pathetic.

"James," Li muttered. "what are you doing back here."

Dad sighed and tried to shrug. "How would you like to get the project back up ad running his time?"

Li's brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you sure any of it even still works? We abandoned it almost twenty years go. Mutants took over sometime."

"The mutants will no longer be a problem." Charon's gruff voice broke their conversation.

Dad craned his neck to look at Charon. "And why is that?"

The two exchanged glances. "I took care of them a while back when I went in to find the holotapes."

Memories of that day flooded back to me painfully. He doesn't remember it but I sure as hell remember him throwing me against the wall. I also remember looking back and telling him the only reason I still had his contract was because I didn't want it ending u pin the wrong hands. And then the first kiss.

"Eleanor, I asked you a question." Dad's voice interrupted my thoughts. "How long ago was that?"

I shrugged lightly. "I guess it was a little bit over a month ago. I didn't want to listen to them at first because I was going to flip if you were somewhere else. Which you were."

Dad smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, honey, but there was business that needed to be attended to."

"Which was?" I spat.

He looked away from me. "I was looking for the location of a G.E.C.K. And I was certain that Braun had the answers I needed."

I snorted. "And how did that work out, sir."

Dad tsked in response. "Honey, I thought you would've grown out of your cruel ways."

Charon jostled him roughly to get a point across. He smiled and turned back to Li. "Anyway, if the lab is cleared out now, we can start right away."

Li looked at the ground in thought for a moment, analyzing what to do. Her eyes drifted back and she smiled gently. "Of course, James."

* * *

We stood in the rotunda of the Jefferson Memorial, surrounded by agitated scientists and engineers. The lab had seen much better days and the work to get it back up and running seemed it would take a few weeks for this project to even get started.

My bag was heavier than before, loaded down with fresh apples and potatoes I had snatched from the lab in Rivet City when everyone else had left. Charon chuckled and shook his head when he caught me stuffing the produce into my bag greedily but let it go.

Someone had pulled a chair into the rotunda and dragged it up the stairs for Dad. He took the seat gratefully and sat up with more dignity than being slung over a shoulder. He looked over the list of damages and sighed. He slumped in the chair tiredly.

"Honey," he called to me. "We will need a lot of help with this. Would you mind if we had your help?"

Charon and I exchanged glances and looked back at him. I nodded and he sighed in relief and smiled weakly. "Thank you, sweetie. We really will be understaffed here."

I nodded once again and rubbed my stomach gently. Charon noticed and leaned closer to whisper. "Everything alright?"

I kept my voice low so only he could hear. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt the urge to feel her."

He pulled back and looked at me with confusion. "_Her_?" he asked above a whisper.

Li looked over to see what was going on and side stepped behind the crowd of assistants. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly and pulled my hand away from my stomach. Unfortunately, she noticed the movement and looked down at my stomach. I could see her visibly piecing it together and gasp.

Charon pushed the woman away gently and put a finger to his lips. Her tight mouth stretched into a grin and she nodded, understanding what he meant. She returned to the other scientists quietly and didn't draw attention. At least she could be subtle.

Unfortunately, Dad had noticed the three of us and grew suspicious when Charon had told Li to be quiet. We locked eyes and I groaned internally when he motioned for me to come over. I made my way through the crowd and knelt down by the chair next to him.

"What was that about, Eleanor?" Dad asked with concern lacing his words.

I didn't bother leaning closer to him. He had good enough hearing. "I think I'm having a girl. I don't know ho, but I can just feel it... Mother's instinct I guess."

He leaned back and nodded. His face didn't give any indication of what he was thinking. I held my breath nervously, awaiting whatever it was he would say. He looked over and smiled sadly.

"Honey, that's great. Daughters can be a handful though," he chuckled.

My heart sank into my chest. That's all he had to say? Was I really that hard to deal with? Was I not what he wanted me to be?

"But they are wonderful and remind you that there is hope for the world," he whispered. "And even though they can be hard to handle by yourself, that just means they know how to handle themselves."

I let out the breath shakily and it made my eyes sting. My throat was getting tighter and I could feel the tears threatening to spill in front of all these rude assholes. I nodded and stood up quickly. I pushed people out of my way and left the small room. My footsteps were loud on the metal stairs and were quickly followed by much louder, heavier feet.

"What is wrong, Eleanor?" Charon asked worried.

I tripped on the second to last step and yelped. Charon caught my wrist and pulled me to him. I buried my face into his chest and let out a muffled cry. I didn't even know why I was crying. What Dad had said was life changing and so simple.

Charon ran his hands through my hair soothingly and kissed my head. "What happened?"

I pulled back to face him. "Dad aid something really nice and I honestly have idea why I'm crying about it. It's this fucking baby making me so emotional all the time."

He lifted my chin and pressed his chapped lips to mine. He leaned his forehead to mine and placed his large hand on my swelling stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her, Eleanor."


	45. Baby Blues

I've really outdone myself with this one.

Chapter 45: Baby Blues

"Catherine, are you sure you can handle this?" James asked with concern weighing down his voice.

I smiled weakly at my worried husband. His brows knit together the way they did when he was focused on something important. I nodded gently to ease his concerns. "I'll be fine."

I rubbed my large, swollen stomach. The baby was coming and I would see them soon. My beautiful child would make something of themselves in this wasteland. Whether a gorgeous baby girl, or a handsome baby boy, I didn't care. As long as the baby was healthy, I would be more than happy to bring them into the world.

"James?" I asked quietly. "What do you think they'll be like when they grow up?"

His fingers wrapped around mine and he brought it to his lips, kissing my hand soothingly. "Nothing short of amazing, darling. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

I let out a breathy laugh. "We never even settled on a name yet."

The familiar gleam in his eye gave away his excitement. "I think it's a boy. What about Eli?"

I tilted my head in thought and looked back at him. "Well, I think it's a girl. I like Eleanor."

The two of us giggled in anticipation but got cut short by the searing pressure in my abdomen. A piercing scream tore through me and alerted the other doctors to hurry. My contractions were getting more and more frequent and each one felt worse than the one before it.

"Madison, get in here!" James shouted out into the hall.

Just hearing the woman's name left a bitter taste in my mouth. She had lusted over James for months even after I had asked her countless times if she could please stop. She glared at me when I walked into the same room as her. It was almost funny when James was completely oblivious to her pointless advances. _Almost_.

The frustrated woman stormed into the room with large equipment behind her. She set it up slowly to piss me off. I could "accidentally" pee on her in labor to show dominance. The thought made me giggle and everyone glanced at me in confusion. My thoughts were interrupted by another contraction, this time feeling like a hole had been punched through my lower abdomen. Everyone cringed at my shriek of pain. _I'm so sorry for being in labor._

James held his hand out for me and I took it harshly. He flinched from my death grip but didn't make a sound. "The baby wants out _**now**_!"

Madison hoisted up the stirrups and James helped pick my legs up to place my feet and get ready to shoot out a child. My hospital gown hitched up to my thighs and James pulled it back down for modesty.

"You're going to do great, dear. Just relax and breathe." James whispered.

I let out a borderline insane cackle. "You aren't about to fucking push a human out of you."

Madison sneered at my language but she could go fuck herself. I was definitely going to piss on her. It didn't matter much since I was still going to fall asleep in his arms tonight with our baby.

_Oh my God. When had I become so petty? This wasn't like me._

* * *

An hour had passed before I was finally pushing. They weren't kidding when they said it was the worst pain in your life. I felt like I was being torn in half and then dunked in acid. James kept telling me to relax and just breath and push. I couldn't even remember if I told him to shut up or to fuck himself.

Every push felt like a kick to the chest. Something was wrong with me. I didn't feel right. I pushed for what seemed like days, which James informed me had only been about two hours. My hand ached from grabbed onto his for so long with every push. I could feel extreme pressure as Madison yelled "The baby's crowning!"

Several more hollowing pushes later, my baby was crying in Madison's hands. I stretched to look over my stomach and knees to find a tiny, purple human being that I made. Gomez cut the cord while Madison dabbed at their face with a wash cloth and handed them to James.

His face lit up. "Let's see if you're a boy or a girl," he gasped in joy. "A girl..." He met my excited gaze. "...We have a beautiful baby girl, Catherine." He lifted her to show me, her legs kicking and cries quieting down quickly.

My chest tightened at the sight of her. It was almost painful. "Oh, James. We have a daughter. A beautiful daughter."

James looked down at our new baby endearingly. "You have a bright future ahead of you, honey, I'm sure of it," he whispered.

She grabbed his finger, which barely wrapped around it. "Hey there, hi." He chuckled, "look at you, I'm Daddy... Daddy." He glanced at me and then back to her. "You're name is Eleanor. What do you think for a middle name, dear?"

My chest still ached painfully, but I pushed it aside for now. I could deal with it later. I thought for a moment before giving an answer. "I like Paige."

He smiled wider and looked back at the confused baby in his hands. "Welcome to the world, Miss Eleanor Paige," he said below his breath. "That fits her perfectly."

Madison tapped his shoulder and a television screen was produced where the two of us could see. Science always amazed me with what they could do. "We finished the gene projection."

The screen flickered and lit up dimly. I squinted to get a good look. The image slowly appeared to reveal a beautiful young girl with bright blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy and freckle dusted her nose. Her eyelashes fluttered over tan skin. She was going to be a handful.

Had I not been looking, I wouldn't have noticed the a lone tear forming above James's cheek. He wiped it away quickly and turned to me with her. "She's amazing."

Another kick to my chest made me flinch. "She's going to be safe with us."

He smoothed her fuzzy hair back to see her better. "It's a big world out there, honey, and you're going to meet all sorts of people." She babbled loudly in response and he chuckled again. "What about you? What kind of person are you going to be-"

It was getting harder to breathe and my chest felt like it was being stomped on. I could no longer ignore it. "J-James?" I called out.

"Catherine?" He looked up questioningly.

"James, something's wrong." My throat felt like it was on fire and my legs were going numb.

"Catherine!" James hollered. He yelled for Madison and the other assistance to help but my hearing was fading.

I felt his large hands cup my face and he was saying something. I couldn't hear and my eyes were unfocused. He was shouting and I could see the pure panic in his eyes."

My hearing returned for a second and his voice was muffled. The baby was crying from the commotion. "Catherine, I can't do this without you," he pleaded.

My hearing faded again and my vision was getting dark around the edges. I couldn't breath and my body felt like it wasn't even there. I could see from the corner of my eye Madison wheeling Eleanor out of the room. She was taking my baby.

My body jumped as a sharp bolt ran through it. I needed to get to my baby and raise her. She needed a mother. Another wave of electricity flowed through me and felt like my heart stopped. I pulled myself over the edge of the bed to get away from the painful shocks to save my baby.

My body slumped on the ground and my face hit the cold metal. I tried to lift myself up, only managing to crawl two inches on the floor towards the door. Hands grabbed me by the shoulder and flipped me onto my back. It was James, tears streaming down his face. I was dying in his lap. This was a bad day for both of us.

His hand rubbed my cheek shakily. He moved the curls out of my eyes and I could see him clearer for a second before my vision went blurry and my lids felt like lead. What I saw was the face of a man losing everything. His face was reddened and his cheeks were puffy and wet.

I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him and Eleanor but nothing came out. Shapes were appearing above him and the ceiling was all I could see now. My body was getting cold and my heart was slowing.

This was what it was like to die. Huh, I expected something with a little more guns. The world finally went black and my body was gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling again. This one was different though. It wasn't metal. It was cream colored. I was on a soft bed and I sat up comfortably and looked around.

I was in a nice bedroom with a queen sized bed and a large window with lilac curtains. The walls were striped in white and cream from floor to ceiling. A dresser sat next to a closet across from the bed. The door to the rest of the place was closed and in perfect condition.

I swung my legs over the side and jumped when my feet touched something soft. The floor was covered in plush, cream carpet. I was wearing a smooth, pink nightgown made of pre-war silk. I was in a perfectly preserved house from before the war.

I jumped again when someone knocked on the door. I looked around for a weapon until the person on the other side of the door spoke.

"Catherine? Are you awake?" James asked.

I sighed in relief and stood up straight. "I'm up."

He opened the door and donned a blue dress shirt tucked into khaki pants and brown leather shoes. He took my hand with a smile."The baby wants you."

Oh shit, right. I have a baby. "Where is she?"

He looked at me with confused amusement. "What? She's in the nursery."

"Oh, right." Where the hell was I?

He led me down the hall, walls covered in pictures of the two of us and family members surrounding me, to the nursery. I opened the door slowly to find a small room painted sea foam green with bunnies bordering the frames. Stuffed animals, a rocking chair covered in small books and a blanket, and a crib occupied the room. The room was dimly lit with a large window and white curtains taking up half of the wall. I nervously walked up to the crib and peered inside.

There she was. My baby girl. Eleanor was in a purple onesie and sucking on her pointer finger. What a strange baby. Her eyes drifted to my face and she smiled. My chest tightened in pride instead of pain. She reached for me and I lifted her out of her crib. She wrapped around me tightly and giggled.

My eyes stung with tears of joy. She was so beautiful. Everything I could ever ask for. James rested a hand on my lower back and kissed my cheek. "I'll leave you two alone, she's hungry."

He left the room and I made my way to the rocking chair. I moved the books to the floor and sat down. I pulled the night gown down to reveal a nipple and she latched on eagerly. My smile hadn't faded for the past two minutes. The room was too dark for my liking so I reached over to draw the curtains. What I saw outside made me gasp.

Outside the window was a large neighborhood full of houses and children and dogs playing in the yards where trees and grass flourished. One yard had had several children with a hose pouring out _fresh_ water. The sight left me breathless. The sky was blue and small clouds drifted around lazily. At the end of the street was a busier road, teeming with shiny cars and bikes.

I leaned back in the rocking chair and took in the sights. Eleanor was thumping a small fist against my chest in protest. "You sure like attention, don't you, baby?"


	46. Billy No

Chapter 46: Billy No

I shot up in the bed, throwing the blanket down and startling Charon from his sleep. I clenched my chest. I was back in my house in Megaton. That look in Dad's eyes as mom died burned into my mind.

Charon rubbed my shoulder soothingly and leaned against me. "What is wrong?"

I placed a hand over his on my shoulder and sighed. "I had a bad dream... Except it wasn't all bad. I was in mom's place giving birth and she died and she went somewhere really weird. It looked exactly like the world before the war like in picture books." I paused to swallow loudly. "Charon, I felt her go into cardiac arrest. The pain was so real."

He nodded held me to his chest. "It's alright, Elle. It sounds like she went somewhere better?"

I shook my head. "I don't really know if it was better. I remember waking up after dying and she was in a really nice house. And Dad opened the door and said the baby needed her. Charon, I fucking held and nursed myself. Do you know how weird that is?"

"Yes, it sounds very strange. What all did you see after that?"

I scrunched my face up in thought. "I opened the window and I saw kids and dogs playing with hoses and clean water. There were trees and grass and a lot of cars. The sky was really blue and pretty. It was definitely sometime before the war."

He nodded once. "It is. If that's what heaven is, I'm not sure how I would like that. Then again, there's no way I'm going anywhere but hell after the shit I've had to do."

I craned my neck to look up at him. "Don't think like that. You've changed, right?"

He avoided my gaze and stopped rubbing my shoulders. "I don't think I have."

This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but should still be addressed instead of ignored. "What are you talking about? You're great."

He pulled away from me and laid back down, turning his back to me. "You would not understand."

I leaned over and placed a hand on his arm. "I can try."

He shook me off abruptly. "No, you wouldn't. You are a big part of it..."

I pulled back from him and stood up from the bed. If he was going to be like this, I would leave him alone until he got over it. "Fine, when you're ready to talk, come find me."

I left our room quietly to feed Dogmeat and take a bath. We spent five weeks at the Jefferson Memorial doing this and that and we got back yesterday. We did all we could do for the time being. Now it was all up to repairs and then we could actually start the test trials.

"Good morning, Madame!" Wadsworth cheered.

"Yeah, hey. Do you have any towels I can use for a bath?"

"Of course, Madame!" He chirped and a compartment opened up to reveal a mostly clean folded towel.

I pulled it out and thanked him. Dogmeat yipped from the couch, ears perked up.

"I know what you want, boy. Are you..." I paused for effect. His tail wagged so hard that he was throwing himself off balance."...Hungry?"

He barked happily in response and jumped up on and off of couch excitedly. I dug through the fridge for his pork n' bean reserves and held the last can. I would have to go scaving later for more. Dogmeat swatted at my ankles in anticipation.

"Hey, calm down." I mumbled as I stabbed a knife into the lid and cut in a circular motion to open it.

He made a sound that wasn't much of a bark, and he wasn't committed enough for a whine. It sounded like "_boof_". His tail wagged violently, knocking plates off of the lower shelf and tipping over my morning sickness bucket.

"Chill, dammit."

I poured the mushy beans in the last clean bowl. He lapped at the mush greedily, flinging stray beans everywhere in a brown mess. I looked under the sink and grabbed the box of detergent. Shaking it confirmed my fears. We were almost out of that too. I would have to go to Super Duper Mart soon.

I dropped the box back under the sink and grabbed the old shampoo and soap from one of the higher shelves and slung the towel and a fresh change of clothes over my shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit. Protect the house while Charon has his hissy fit."

Dogmeat boofed again and I shut the door. It was around noon and the sun was pretty high up and beating mercilessly. The trek to the women's bathroom seemed like it would never end. The heat from the metal walkways burned through my boots and motivated me to walk faster. People tried to stop and talk but I excused myself immediately. The door to the bathroom swung open in front of me and a women I never met bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Excuse me." The woman whispered nervously.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I hear it happens all the time." I straightened my towel.

"I didn't know. I'm knew here." She stuck her hand out and I took it.

"Where did you come from?" She looked tired and worried about something.

Her eyes darted around us to check for passers by. She leaned in closer. "I'm from the Temple of the Union."

She looked at me expectantly. "Uh, I don't think I've heard of that place."

Instead of filling me in she leaned in even closer. "Are there any slavers here?"

I backed up for personal space and thought for a moment. "Well, there's an ex raider and then there's Moriarty. He owns two slaves, but he isn't a slaver himself. Still, I would avoid the bar. I have to take a bath really bad. If you need anything, come find me. I might be home. It's the first house on the left walking into town."

She searched my face for any tricks or deceit. "Who are you?"

I bowed dramatically "I am the Lone Wanderer. But normal people call me 'Eleanor' or 'Elle'."

I stood up and saw her face of shock. "You're really her? The girl who's going to save us?"

That familiar sense of pride and nervousness formed in my stomach when someone thought I would do anything anyone asked. "Uh, I guess. People need to understand that I'm still only nineteen and I'm almost four months pregnant. I'm kind of having time for myself right now. I'm sorry, I never got your name either."

She stared at my stomach in shock or envy. "I wish I could have children... Oh, yeah. I'm Allana. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll let you go so you can take that bath. It was nice to meet a friendly face."

"It was nice to meet you too. Remember, if you ever need anything, just stop by to see if I'm here."

"Thank you. I will." She smiled and left.

I sighed. She was finally gone. I rushed into the bathroom and quickly undressed. The faucet stuck a little but the water poured out heavily. I stepped into the tub and dunked my head under the stream. I squeezed the shampoo out and lathered my hair into my entire head was a white puff of foam. I pulled my hands back to see the foam was a gross brown color. I _really_ needed this.

I held my head under the stream until all the suds were gone. I felt like my scalp could finally breathe for the first times in weeks. I was generous with the soap and scrubbed my skin raw. The water turned a reddish brown as grease, dirt, grime, and dried blood slipped down the drain. I felt disgusting. This never would have happened in the vault. I showered every other day and the worst I ever got was slightly greasy hair.

That was back when I had luxuries such as a shower when necessary, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and a promised bed. That was back when things were different.

Looking back on my time spent in the vault and the time spent outside, I realized I wouldn't trade the outside for the inside. Sure, personal hygiene was great, but I never would have seen the sky, had a dog, or met Charon and all the great people I have met so far.

When I was done with the bath, I dried off and changed into the clothes. It was a pair of jeans and a baggy plain white t-shirt. I smoothed the shirt over my stomach and a sharp pain jolted through me as something pushed against my hand. The wind knocked out of me was returning at the sudden realization that that was a small kick. The baby was kicking!

I ran out of the bathroom with everything with me and down the ramps. I didn't notice the small lip of metal sticking out until everything dropped out of my hands and I was hurdling towards the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around my chest and under my belly and pulled me back to them. These were definitely not Charon's arms. They were too low to be his. Once I calmed down enough to see who it was, I turned around. Billy Creel smiled down at me like I was a lost puppy.

"Howdy, Elle. Haven't seen you in a while and you go around tripping and almost dying on us, huh?" Billy chucked.

I laughed it off nervously and untangled myself from his arms. He put his hands on his hips and his visible eye crinkled from a wide smile. "Haven't seen you in a while, hun. Where've you been? We were getting worried we wouldn't see that pink puffball and the pretty face anymore."

It was no secret that Billy had feelings for me. I guess word hadn't really gotten out that Charon and I were a thing. "Uh, you know, here and there. I finally found my dad. He was stuck in a vault like a jackass. I was there for awhile and then I was helping him and the scientists from Rivet City with a project. I'm back for awhile."

"Well that's good. How've you been?" He asked and rubbed his neck.

Something told me he was about to make a move. I had to act fast. I drew attention to my stomach by rubbing it. I could still feel small kicks here and there. "Oh, well, Charon and I have been trying to prepare for the new addition to the family. She's actually kicking right now. I just felt the first one a about a minute ago. That's why I was in such a hurry. I had to tell Charon."

He visibly deflated more and more as I went on. He poorly hid it with fake happiness. "I didn't know you were... expecting. How... uh, how far along?"

I stood there, watching him fall deep into the pit of no return that is the "friend zone". "I'm about four months along."

He nodded. "So... Charon, huh?"

I sighed deeply. "Look, Billy, you're a great guy. I know you were looking forward to something but it was just a matter of timing. I'm with Charon and he's a great guy too. I just don't want things to be any more awkward than this conversation is getting."

His lips thinned in a line. "I know, Elle. You're great and I'm not going to push. I'll respect boundaries and I plan on keeping all of my limbs so I'm staying out of it. Plus, that's sort of guy code. I'll live."

I sighed again, but this time was in relief. "Thank you for understanding. Again, it was a matter of timing I think. I really do have to go though. He's a fill-in baby daddy and he would want to know right away."

He nodded sadly. "I understand. I'll see you around. Be safe and watch your step from now on."

I hugged him once, said goodbye, and picked my stuff off the ramp on my way back to the house. No one stopped me this time. I opened the door and saw Charon on the couch with his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. He didn't acknowledge I was there when I opened the door.

"Hey Charon? You'll never guess what happened in the bathroom."

He picked his head up slightly to give me a confused and sort of disturbed look. "Do I actually want to hear it or did something to do with lady parts happen?"

I felt around my stomach to look for kicks but felt nothing. "Aw, she stopped. She finally kicked, Charon!"

He lifted the rest of his head in amazement and ushered me over. I moved closer and watched on endearingly as he ran his hands over my belly. He leaned in and pressed his face to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled back suddenly with an odd expression.

"The bitch kicked me in the face." He laughed.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and snorted. "Then don't shove your face in her little space bubble. She likes room."

He tugged me down into his lap and leaned his head into my shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was angry at myself. Not you."

I rubbed a thumb along his jaw. "I know. It's alright."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I shouldn't project my shit onto you. You don't deserve it and you sure as hell don't need it right now. You've got your own problems."

I lifted his chin and pressed my lips to his. "Stop that. I said it was fine. I'm not angry. I was just concerned. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He let out a high sigh. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's talk about baby shit."

"Like?"

He smiled. "I'm finding a crib tomorrow."


	47. Welcome To My Crib

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I had planed. I have a lot of shit going on lately. I've been dealing with my emotions by nesting on my floor under my Mario Kart blanket and cuddled next to my giant bear and watching Sailor Moon and Pokemon tapes and playing Fallout 3 in the dark for hours. BTW, what do you guys think of me writing another story where Charon's contract is held by a small child?

* * *

Chapter 47: Welcome To My Crib

The dilapidated ruins of the old road leading to the center of the city had crumbled under my weight. I asked Eleanor to sit this trip out for me, her sitting at home pouting and moaning like a child. The city sat in front of me like a looming tombstone.

Somewhere in the city, there was a baby stuff store. There _had_ to be a decent crib in this massive skeleton of a city. If I lucked out, I would not only find a crib, but also a fair amount of baby clothes or formula or whatever else tiny babies need.

These past few months were rushed and the weight of responsibility was beginning to drag down on my shoulders. Before Eleanor, my only responsibility for the past two centuries was making sure my employer was alive. I never even had to worry about a child. Unless a child managed to get a hold of my contract, I would never actually even have to interact with a child unless ordered to.

I was going to have a baby girl. I was about to be a dad before I know it. The terms of the contract never addressed children, but it was just understood that I was not meant to be a father. The contract was full of loopholes though. A way around the silent understanding would be if Eleanor ordered me to be the father. She may have asked me to be the father, but she never ordered it.

This would have to be discussed when I got home but for now, I needed to find the crib. It was about nine o'clock in the morning. I left early to get a head start and have enough time to actually look thoroughly. I had no idea where to even look.

I was always good at finding food, water, and ammunition. Hell, it was what I was trained for. But the second anyone asks anything about children, my brain feels like a balloon popping.

I thought back on the days before the war, back to going to the store with my mother. I didn't remember any of the names of the stores we went to, and besides, they were all in Boston. Unless we went to chain stores, the memories were of no use.

The only store I could really remember clearly was the large general store with the mechanical horse out front all the kids begged their parents for nickels to ride. I didn't even remember what was inside the store. Just the green horse with the blue handle bars and saddle.

I kicked myself for being so mesmerized by the damn horse. That knowledge did nothing for me now. As I walked through the ruins unnoticed by any real enemies, I thought back on all the grocery stores I had been in in the city on my trips out of Underworld in the past fifty years. I vaguely remembered an infancy section in one that was close to the center of the city. The next question was where the fuck it even was.

I hadn't been there in years and it was inhabited by mutants then. Who knows if they're there or something new moved them out. Maybe I could even convince one of the smarter mutants to help me carry the supplies needed out to a check point. Now the only thing I needed to figure out in that plan besides finding the location is what to bribe them with. Mutants only liked killing. I could find a bunch of half broken hunting rifles and trade them for temporary manual slave labor. It wouldn't be the first bad thing I've done. And it sure as hell won't be the last.

Farragut West Metro Station seemed as safe a choice as any to get to the heart of the city. If there weren't too many raiders, I could breeze through within the next two hours. The bad thing about underground wasn't the enemies. It was the lack of sunlight. It was damn near impossible to figure out how much time had passed without a reliable watch. Eleanor's Pipboy would have come in handy in this time of need.

I shrugged to no one and pushed the gates open. This seemed a little too easy, but I didn't want to jinx anything. I readied my shotgun and held it closely as I glided down the ramp noiselessly and kept to the wall. The air was hot and musty, not unlike other metros. This one had more of a sweet scent of rot lingering around. Silently rounding the corner, I was greeted by two mole rats digging at the station floor.

Two mercy shots to the heads took them out quickly. They wouldn't find food unless some lost soul was stupid enough to come down here unprepared for even them. There wouldn't be any boxed food. People have scavenged for two hundred years. They clearly hadn't eaten in a long time, looking at each pronounced rib. I stepped past them and down the halls, only to encounter another. It hissed and jumped back in fear.

I held my shotgun up but stopped short when I remembered a box of snack cakes Eleanor made me bring. Those two before would have fought to the death over them. I dropped my gun slowly and held up my hands to show I wasn't going to do any harm. The mutated rodent shook violently with a loud hiss. It sat on its haunches, ready to strike if necessary. I reached around slowly to find the stale cakes and opened the box. The mole rat's hissing quieted some, but not completely. Human, or ghoul, kindness was very unfamiliar amongst the wastes for anything breathing. No one was born hateful. It's learned, either from those who raise them or a product of their environment.

I dumped the cakes on the ground quickly and backed away slowly, trying not to startle it. It's nose twitched in the air as it caught the scent and took a few careful steps towards the food. It grazed the cake its teeth as if to test it. I stood up slowly and stepped around it. It tore into the cakes hungrily, but kept a wary eye on me as I moved around.

I slipped out into a hallway and wound around down stairs and more hallways. The further I went through the metro, the stronger the rotting smell became. The panting of ferals confirmed my suspicions. I made my way up the stairs and found them locked behind a gate. A swift block to the lock with the butt of my gun fixed the problem.

Three ferals rushed out quickly past me. They stopped in front of an office and looked around. They clearly didn't know what to do with themselves once they were let loose. Hopefully, they wouldn't find the mole rat. Something about seeing the poor animal lying on the ground surrounded by hungry ferals didn't sit right with me. That wasn't a good way to go.

I shrugged and fired at one of them. The top of its head exploded, leaving only the jaw and rotting tongue lolling around as it fell to the ground. The ghouls were shocked at first, one of their own kind turning on them. They quickly got over it and ran at me. I pulled the trigger once again and the left temple of the closer one obliterated. It dropped and tripped the last one for a moment. This was pretty pathetic. I grabbed it by the shoulder tightly and shoved it over the short safety gate. It hurdled to the ground and was silenced with a loud _splat_.

The mole rat would live another day. I turned back and ignored the tempting filing cabinets. I made my way up more winding stairs and into the tunnels. This was going to be way too long.

What felt like an hour later, I was climbing up the stairs to Chevy Chase North. This deep in the city was a complete warzone. Brotherhood and mutants were constantly battling, some areas being completely covered in bullet shells and cases. I ducked down when I heard shouting and rapid fire. Of course I walked into another ethnic cleansing.

I hoped that the mutants would be a good enough distraction as I sprinted towards the closest pile of rubble. I didn't look back to see if I had been spotted before tumbling over the rubble and rolling to the ground. I shot up to my feet and rushed to the side of the large buildings. This was a more residential area. Maybe I didn't even have to find a store. There would hopefully be someone with an old nursery in one of the homes. I would just have to do a little digging.

* * *

Another hour and a half passed, full of me pulling away dry rotted boards on doors and doing a quick sweep of the houses until I got the second to last in the neighborhood. This was going to be a big waste of time. I would have given up if it hadn't been for the shredded remains of a stroller on the front steps.

I took a deep breath and pulled the boards away. Splinters dug into my skin and my palms were blistering already. The door was fucking locked. I was _really_ not in the mood for this right now. It was hot and I was hours away from home. From Eleanor.

I stepped back and brought my foot up. With a loud grunt, I kicked the door open. It was shattered and satisfying. I set frag mines by the door under the larger strips of wood in case anyone was feeling brave. I pushed passed the remains of the splintered door and into the small kitchen. Bowls and plates were still left on the table and the kitchen was somewhat messy. These boarded up houses had been untouched for god knows how long. Everything was left the moment they heard the sirens.

_God the sirens. The ringing and echoing and the screams. It was all coming back to me. It was terrifying. I was in the Institute courtyard training with the others when the sky turned orange. It was what could have been seen as a nice day before the blaring sirens seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was the first time in a long time I was terrified. Of course, we were all rushed into the shelter so all their work wasn't wasted._

The last time I saw the Old World was watching that warhead hurdling towards the ground and seeing it disappear behind the skyline. My stomach dropped as I knew that this was the last two seconds of life for thousands of people. The mushroom cloud that quickly rose up from the ground and shot waves of heat took my breath away. Not in the poetic way, but in the sympathetic mournful loss of all those families, including my own. The door closed as the heat rose and the door shook. That was the last I saw of civilization.

I shook the memories away as bile began to rise in my throat. I swallowed tightly and moved to the living room. It was a very nice house for back in the day. Now it was a safe haven paradise if it had good defenses. And wasn't smack dab in the middle of the city. There were two rooms branching off, one being the master bedroom with nothing note worthy except for some decent looking pillows.

Eleanor had complained about her pillow being lumpy and needing another anyway for her back. I made sure to leave the house with a lot of room in my pack. A pillow was almost weightless but took up a good bit of room. I grabbed the pillow and my eyes widened in shock at how soft it was. It was heavier than normal pillows and when I squeezed it, the shape quickly returned. This was a top quality pillow. I stuffed it in the bottom of my pack and did a quick sweep of the room for anything else of use for Eleanor. I found a soft night gown and a dress that had looked expensive at one point.

I left the room and entered the next. This wasn't even a bedroom. It was a large bathroom, complete with lady stuff. Exactly what Eleanor also complained about not having. I stuffed everything in the shower into the pack and searched the rest of the cabinets and drawers. I found a tube of toothpaste almost completely full, a hairbrush, q-tips, soap, a clean towel, and those weird panty plugs chicks need during "the reapening".

I left the bathroom with a heavier bag and headed up the stairs. There was another bathroom but this one was much smaller and only consisted of a sink and a toilet. There were two more bedrooms down the hall. One of which would hopefully be a nursery. I opened the door to the closer one and closed it when I saw it was only an empty guest room.

My hand gripped the door knob tightly. The anticipation was almost painful. This may be my only shot if I couldn't find a store with at least a crib before it was getting dark. I turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. I stared at my boots until the door was open enough for me to see most of the room. I looked up to find my golden ticket. The exact nursery you would see in an upper class family's house.

The baby food was definitely a no, diapers would take up most of the pack, and the crib would have to be disassembled. It looked like one of those cribs that turned into a bed when the child was older, which I couldn't have cared less about. We already have a spare bed. Baby books lined the white shelves and small stuffed animals sat perfectly arranged. What really caught my eye were the two skeletons holding each other. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a much smaller skeleton wrapped in a blue blanket.

Suddenly, everything seemed so wrong. I was intruding in their home and stealing everything I felt like. Never mind the fact that I need, or wanted, it, I still felt wrong. This family didn't deserve to die and then have their home raided. For once, I was having a conscience about what I was doing outside of my actions with Eleanor. I had to bury them.

I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor. I stuffed everything I could in it: two stuffed animals, the blanket in the crib, all the diapers I could find, baby clothes, books, a bottle, and I dumped the contents three large cans of formula into one of the pillowcases from downstairs. I dragged it downstairs and left it in the kitchen and returned upstairs. I yanked the sheets off of the guest bed and laid them down on the nursery floor. I carefully picked up the skeletons and laid each one down delicately and with as much respect as I could.

I placed the parents side by side and rested the baby in between the two of them snuggled between their rib cages. I pulled the edges of the blanket over them and hooked my arms under them and lifted the bundle. Carefully watching my step, I made it down and out the door to their front yard. I rested them on the sidewalk and looked around. They had a flower bed at some point so there should be a shovel in a closet somewhere. I looked for a back door and found one I missed behind some blinds. I pushed them away and stepped outside.

A dog house with another sad skeleton sat by the door and I ignored it. Dead animals always had a lasting effect on me rather than dead humans. I kicked rocks as I made my way to the garden shed. Everything was old and rusted with holes, but the shovel in the back was good enough. I grabbed it and dropped it quickly when the frag mines went off.

"Shit, _shit, __**shit!**_" I readied my shotgun and bust through the door. "Back the fuck off!"

I raised the barrel to find a super mutant looking... shocked? "Leave, mutant."

The mutant raised a hand in surrender. "I mean no harm to... anyone. I saw you come in and come back... out with those skeletons in the blanket."

I kept the gun trained on him. "What are you doing watching me?"

"You do not know these people, yet you... show them great respect. I... apologize for the rude introduction. My... name is Leo. But everyone calls me Uncle Leo."

This was either the smartest super mutant there is, or the heat is getting to me. "That's not what I asked."

"I saw you coming out of a house and go into... another one... and another one. You were in this one much longer and... came to see if you needed help." His lips twitched in what seemed like a smile.

A normal super mutant would have either kept moving on or tried to kill me by now. I lowered my gun and nodded. "Why are you so much smarter than the rest of your kind?"

Leo shrugged and stepped into the house. He was noticeably smaller too. Almost my height. "I am unsure of why I am the way I am, but I do not question a blessing."

I headed back to the backyard and picked the shovel up again. I drug it in, exhausted from today already. Maybe I can talk the mutant into digging the hole for me. He looked at me expectantly, as if he were already awaiting orders.

"Would you like some help?" He grunted.

I handed him the shovel. "Yeah. You dig the hole and I go back up there and get what I came here for."

He nodded stiffly. "If I may ask, what are you here for? You were very... determined to get what you were looking for."

My gaze shifted to the overflowing pack in the kitchen. "Stuff for my girls."

"Girls?" He looked at the pack in deep thought. "What do you mean?"

I sighed heavily. "My girlfriend or whatever she is... and our kid. She's expecting."

Leo's eyes softened. "That is a very noble cause for danger."

"Yeah, whatever. I need to go disassemble the crib upstairs and manage to find a way to get it back home and make sure I can even fight off whatever comes at me." I turned and made the short, yet long trip to the nursery and inspected it.

His heavy footsteps led outside and I could hear the old dirt and rocks shifting. He could also serve as a good look out. Unless he's nice to everyone. Then he'll be dead before I knew it. Whatever, I needed to focus on this crib.

* * *

About an hour had passed before I was certain I had all the smaller pieces in zipped up pockets. I picked up the boards and bars and the folded tiny mattress in another bundle. Ripping the fitted sheets off of the guest bed gave me a makeshift sack. I stuffed the crib parts into the sheets and tied the diagonal corners together and slung it over my shoulder.

Leo was nailing something to the door frame and a closer look showed he took one of the doors from the other houses and replaced the broken one. I should have just picked it the lock. Hopefully no one would break into this house anymore. Raiders weren't stupid enough to come to this area. They stayed close to Dupont.

"I see you are finished with... the crib." Leo stated. "Would you like some more help... with getting it home?"

I shrugged. "If you could get it to Springvale, that would be nice. It's close enough that I can bring it all home and you won't get shot."

I handed him the crib bundle and hauled the pack over my shoulder. "Alright. We'll go through Chevy Chase and come out of Farragut. That alright?"

"I shall follow your lead. I know that I am too trusting, but I haven't made... it this long without a fight." Lea assured.

I nodded. "Good."

We exited the house and boarded it back up. I turned to the loose dirt in the yard and felt lighter. We had done the right thing burying them respectfully. And I didn't feel so guilty for taking their shit now. I picked up one of the boards from the old door and my combat knife.

I carved the wood and pushed it into the start of the loose soil above their heads. They had a proper-ish headstone now. We left the yard and back to the rubble. I spared one last glanced over my shoulder to the family. "Thank you and rest in peace."

As I turned, something caught my eye. I did a double take and it was gone. I was seeing shit now. I could have sworn I saw two women waving.


	48. A Quick Stop

I'm going to be taking a lot more liberties with the story from here on out. Also, I'm updating the first few chapters over time because they fucking suck and I cringe every time I read them.

* * *

Chapter 48: A Quick Stop

I sat at my desk in my room with dozens of crumpled papers and dulling pencils surrounding my throbbing head. I had tried to draw again like I used to when I was younger and my hands felt like jelly. I banged my head on the desk too hard and now I had a splitting headache.

Dogmeat rested his head on my knees and whined to get my attention. I rubbed behind his ear lazily and pushed myself back up.

A messy sketch of Charon in a kitchen with oven mitts on stared back at me. This was a keeper. Every time I looked at it, it made me smile. It was even funnier when I looked at his angry expression. He was bent over pulling a tray of burnt cookies out of the oven. Something told me he was a bad baker.

All the other papers were sloppy doodles of me in pretty dresses and pictures of mom from memory. Dad used to have a picture of the two of them but something happened to it and we never saw it again.

Personally, I believe the Overseer took it. He knew Dad and I weren't from the vault and if someone saw a picture of Dad with a woman that had never lived in the vault, it would definitely raise some questions among the younger vault residents.

Thinking about the vault made my heart ache. I was pretty much alone right now and the vault was only a five minute walk away. They had most definitely changed the password for the door and made it impossible for me to come back... unless someone were close enough to the door to hear me knocking and open it for me. The idea seemed more than tempting to try out. I hadn't been back in months, so maybe they forgot about me.

I pushed the chair out and stood up and got dressed in my armor. I slung my hunting rifle over my shoulder in case I needed it and left the house. No one questioned me as I was leaving, only wishing me luck to wherever I was going. Dogmeat was hot on my heels.

Springvale hadn't changed and I think someone broke the nice little robot that led me here. I stopped at the bottom of the hill and squinted up at the top. I could make out the wooden door that led to the cave and the gear to the vault.

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily before marching up the dirt path to the door. My finger wrapped around the hot metal handle and swung it open. The air was stale and my eyes wouldn't adjust for awhile. Dogmeat sniffed at the air and huffed.

Charon wouldn't be home for hours, so I had some time before I had to leave again. My heart sped up faster the closer I got to the door. Cans clanged across the cave floor and I stopped in front of the control panel. Skeletons with picket signs lay scattered and forgotten at my feet.

I let out a shaky breath and keyed in the old password. It was wrong.

I thought about any other possible passwords and keyed them in. They were all wrong. I grew increasingly desperate with each failing entry.

I hadn't even noticed when I started choking on air and crying like a baby. I was starting to panic and bent down to pick up a rock. I chucked it at the door and it barely missed Dogmeat when it came back.

I grabbed my hair and sank to the ground in a weeping heap. Dogmeat licked at my face in an attempt to fix me. I pushed him away gently and threw a bigger rock at the door.

A loud _clang_ resounded through the cave and no response. I cursed and started throwing everything that wasn't rooted to the ground or dead. Dogmeat scurried away back outside in fear.

My chest hurt as I heaved another loud cry. I curled on the ground and screamed into my hands. Why was this happening to me?

I was surrounded by loose objects and the door had small dents in it now. Dogmeat had pushed the cave door open and left me alone to myself.

My shoulders shook violently with every scream and curse I could get out between gasps for air. I wanted to see Butch. I wanted to find Amata and apologize for all the stupid fights. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Palmer and eat sweet rolls with Paul.

Everything ceased when I heard a loud tap on the other side of the door. I held my breath to listen for another. Scrambling on my hands and knees, I made my way to the door. I tapped on it loudly and listened closely for a response.

_Thunk._

I quiet gasp escaped my lips. I pounded on the door harder and faster and they pounded back.

"Hey! Who is it?" I shouted.

The voice was muffled and barely audible. I leaned in closer and pushed my ear up against the cool dusty metal. "What?"

I focused hard and concentrated on the voice. I could barely make out the words but it sounded very close to "Freddie."

"It's me, Eleanor! Freddie, it' me!" Happy tears stained my face now.

I leaned in as close as possible to hear what they would say and faintly heard "holy shit."

My cheeks hurt from the wide smile. "Let me in! I just want to visit! I promise I'll leave after I'm done!"

Two more taps on the door and I backed up in confusion. The ground began to shake and my ears rang from the alarm. The door was opening for me and I could see him again.

I rushed to my feet and slipped in as soon as there was enough room for me to enter. Freddie would get in a lot of trouble for doing this.

I squeezed into the vault and hit the ground when my ass got unstuck. I shielded my stomach and landed on my hands and knees again. When I looked up, Freddie was extending a hand for me and I took it gratefully. I got to my feet and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you guys."

He wrapped his arms tighter and buried his face into my hair. "I missed you , too." He pulled back with a smile. "The hair is new."

He ruffled my pink fluff ball and grinned like an idiot. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "You shouldn't be here, Elle."

My brow furrowed and I shook my head in disbelief. "Why? I had nothing to do with the vault opening in the first place."

He held me at arms length. "You have no idea, do you?"

My face was tightening in a frown. "What don't I know? What's wrong?"

He shushed me quickly. "Keep it down. Someone could hear you." He held a finger to his lips. "Anyway, the Overseer went fucking nuts and he won't let anyone leave or even listen... He started purging the vault. I've heard talk of a rebellion. Amata, Butch, and the others are talking about leaving. Butch wants to leave for good and find you." He sighed, "I have a good feeling that you're here for him."

His words echoed in my mind as if I was comatose. Was the Overseer really that insane? "Uh, yeah. I need to see him and the rest of the kids."

Freddie looked away for a moment. "There aren't that many of us left. A lot of them got caught up in the first night."

The air in my throat seized. I could feel the bile rising, but I pushed it down. "Who... who's left?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. "Well, there's me, Butch, Amata, Christine, Susie, and Wally. Paul got hurt pretty bad in the crossfire and if we had a doctor that night, he probably could have made it. Wally left the gang for some stupid reason. I guess he didn't like me joining."

I couldn't hold it back this time. I doubled over the railing and threw up the noodles I had from the Brass Lantern earlier and wiped my mouth. That was the worst thing I've thrown up in years. Freddie rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Hey, uh, I can bring Butch and Amata back for ya. I don't think it would be a good idea to have you walkin' around," he pulled my hair back for me and winced at the scar left on my temple. "Jeez, what the fuck happened to you?"

I pulled my hair back down to hide it. "I got shot by a slaver and almost lo-" I paused, thinking better of telling him about Clarice. "I almost went into a coma."

His eyes widened. "What was that part you stopped on? What would you lose? Something important?"

I pushed him away. "It's nothing."

He pulled me back by the arm and inspected me. "No fucking-" he pressed a hand to my swollen belly. His eyes darted to mine,"way."

I swatted his hands away quickly and shook my head profusely. He always had an absurd gift of knowing something was up. "You _cannot_ say a word to him."

His head nodded and looked like he desperately wanted to ask something. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "What?"

"Is it... is it his?" His face looked incredibly worried about something.

I shook my head. My jaw ticked in anger at myself. He paled as he pointed a shaky finger towards himself. I shook again.

"It's neither of yours. Don't worry about who she's for. No one from the vault and that's why you have to promise me you won't tell Butch... or Wally."

Freddie smiled and swore under his breath. "Jeez, Elle. Who _haven't_ you deflowered?"

I tried to be angry. I _wanted_ to be angry, but I laughed anyway. It felt good to laugh. "Uh, I don't think I ever did anything more than a tuggy under the table with Taylor."

He chuckled and covered his mouth. "You haven't changed, Elle."

My smile faded. I wish that were true. He must have noticed my change of mood, having taken my hands in his. "Hey, I'm going to go get them. But you can't stay more than an hour. Stay close to the exit just in case."

I waited for several minutes before I heard multiple pairs of footsteps. I turned with the barrel of my rifle trained on the door. Butch skidded to a stop and threw his hands up with a smug grin. "Baby, I turn my back for one second and you already trying to take me out?"

I dropped my gun to the floor with a sigh of relief and ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck and choked out a sob into his shoulder. "I missed you guys so much!"

Amata stood with her hands on her hips and waited for us to be over. She huffed when she heard my cries. I pulled back and Butch wiped away a tear from my cheek. He went for a kiss and I leaned back. He stopped where my lips would have been and opened his eyes, looking wounded.

"I can't, Butch. A lot of stuff... happened since I've been outside." My heart broke as the rejection dawn on him visibly.

He pulled back and let his hands drop. He quickly covered himself under his facade. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match and began flipping his pocketknife. "That's fine, baby. Shit happens."

The hurt was clear on his face as he looked down at the ground. The air escaped my lungs and refused to return until Amata coughed to get our attention. "Hm?"

She tilted her head, offended. "I'm here, too. And why are you here?"

Anger began boiling inside me as the air returned. God, she was such a bitch all the time. I narrowed my eyes. "I can't stop by the neighborhood? I only live about five minutes away on foot."

She sneered. "Good for you, but that doesn't make our situation any better."

I ignored her purposefully and turned back to Freddie. "So, other than the Overseer going batshit insane, what's been going on?"

He shrugged and Butch cleared his throat. "_I_ want to leave the vault for good, but Mrs. Perfect over here only wants to open it for trade or some shit."

Amata rolled her eyes and bit her cheek, the way she did when she really wanted to say something, but thought better of it. I brushed her off again. "Anyway, what else? How is Mr. Brotch and Mrs. Palmer?"

Freddie shrugged again. "They're doing fine. I think I heard the guards talking about Brotch last night so I think we should keep an eye on him."

The four of us stood in awkward silence for what felt like half an hour before Amata broke it. "What did you even want me here for if you're just going to ignore me?"

I smiled sadly. "I actually wanted to apologize for our fights, but it's clear that you're a fucking wall when it comes to acting like an adult. I thought you would have grown out of being a complete snob bitch with no manners or the thought process of anyone over a toddler, but I was wrong. You can leave if you want to so much."

She barked out a laugh. "_You_ want _me_ to leave? Sweetie, you came in to _my_ vault and demanded you speak to me."

My eyes narrowed and the edges of my mouth curled up. "You think I forget where I come from? 'Cause if I remember correctly, I've been in this vault my whole life, save for the past four months."

She turned her nose up and flipped me off. She left the room, but looked over her shoulder before leaving our sight. "You weren't born here. You never belonged here, honey. And you _aren't_ welcome back."

She smiled and left the three of us alone. We looked between each other and, after a moment, fell into a laughing fit. Tears streamed down our eyes as we couldn't contain ourselves.

"God, she's... such a princess," Butch choked out between chuckles and wiped his eyes.

I never liked her to begin with, now I had yet another reason not to. "Yeah, who is she kidding?" I straightened myself out and tried to maintain a more serious tone. "But I do have to leave soon. The Overseer will find out I stopped by and we could all be in a lot of trouble. I have to get back home."

The two of them stopped laughing immediately and the air was filled with deafening silence.

"Are you ever coming back again?" Butch asked, pleading with his eyes. Begging me to stay. "This can't be the last time we see you."

I really didn't know if I would be able to come back again. "I'm not sure, but you can bet your asses I'll try."

I yelped in surprise when his arms shot around me and pulled me to him tightly. He leaned into my ear and whispered so Freddie couldn't hear him. "Please don't leave me again, Eleanor."

His tone and words pulled at my heart, but I pushed the feeling down. I had Charon. "I have a life out there. I can't leave them. They won't even know what happened to me."

He loosened his grip and I slid out of his embrace. His dark eyes bore through me and I could feel him shattering. Freddie tapped my shoulder when he felt it was time for me to leave. I nodded sadly and hugged them both once more.

"Uh," Butch muttered. "Goodbye again. Stay safe... I love you, Elle."

My lip quivered at the last words. He had never said that to me. I still loved him, but it wasn't the same between us. "I... I love you, too."

Freddie looked uncomfortable to be there and shifted from foot to foot. Butch gave me one last heart breaking look and slunk out of the room solemnly. I gave Freddie a hug and thanked him for everything.

"You stay safe out there, Elle." He mumbled.

I nodded. "I have to get my dog. He's waiting outside."

His smile returned. "You have a real life dog?"

His smile was incredibly infectious. "Yeah, wanna see him?"

He nodded excitedly like a child. I signaled for him to wait and jogged towards the wooden door. It wasn't until I opened the door that I noticed a second pair of feet were behind me. He followed me, but looked ready to bolt.

"You want to see the outside?" I asked him with a sly smirk.

He nodded hesitantly. "Just for a second."

I shrugged. "It's not pretty, but the sun is something else when you see it for the first time."

I opened the door and Dogmeat rushed in, excitedly pouncing at our heels. He sniffed loudly at Freddie's legs and licked his hands. Freddie himself looked both worried and very interested. I took his hand and placed it on Dogmeat's head. He got the hint and began running his fingers through his fur.

His eyes widened even larger than when he made the baby discovery and his mouth hung open. "Hi, doggy."

I held the door open for him and ushered him to hurry it up. His eyes shifted to the vault door to make sure it was still open and stepped outside slowly. He squinted in the light and looked at it shine on his skin. His skin was significantly paler than mine.

"It's so warm out here," he breathed out.

"Unbearably sometimes. You should see it rain. Doesn't happen often, but scary as hell."

His head inclined towards the sky and he drank in the sun for the first time. He shielded his eyes and stared at the sun. I pulled his face down quickly and smiled at him. He kneaded his eyes.

"That hurt to look at," he chuckled.

"You can go blind if you look at it too long."

I took in his amazement as he looked around Springvale and the horizon. He pointed at Megaton. "What's that?"

"I live there. It's a town called Megaton."

He nodded and looked some more. "And that?"

My eyes followed his finger. "That's the Washington Monument. It's in the middle of D.C.. Really dangerous place."

He mouthed "oh" and waved his hands over the town. "And this place?"

"Springvale. It was a town that got destroyed when the bombs dropped. The school is still standing though." I sighed, looking at the landscape through his eyes. His experience was a lot nicer than mine had been.

My eyes swept over his face. He looked content and at peace for the first time I had ever known. He had always been nervous and never seemed like he could get comfortable in his skin until now. It was the vault that had messed him up so much. Something told me he belonged on the outside.

The two of us jumped when the ear-splitting klaxon alarm sounded and the caution light flashed signaling the vault closing.


	49. Ready Freddie

Chapter 49: Ready Freddie

Freddie blanched and turned on his heels. "Shit!"

I caught a glimpse of one of the guards aiming their pistols towards his head and I leaped for him. Our bodies tangled on the ground and the round fired above us where his head had been.

"No! Don't leave me out here!" Freddie yelled, crawling to his feet and taking off again.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the ground as another shot fired. "He's going to kill you."

Freddie swallowed hard as we watched the vault slowly seal once again. He pushed me off and threw his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

He thumped a fist on the ground and screamed into his elbow, cursing me and everyone he could think of. I should have just told him to go back. I could have brought Dogmeat to him. This was all my fault. I gently rubbed his back and he didn't shy away from my touch.

"I am... so sorry. This is my fault." My voice cracked and tears threatened to flow as my throat tightened.

He was completely quiet and still as I rubbed his back and he processed what this meant. I continued. "I don't know what good it is, but you aren't feeling this alone."

His shoulders shook slightly under my hand as he cried on the cave floor in a heap. "I don't belong out here."

My frown deepened and I laid down on the floor next to him. When I was in the vault and Freddie got overwhelmed, I would pull him into another room and I held him until he felt like he could go another day. I held out my arm and wrapped it around him. He curled into me and buried his face into my chest and sighed heavily.

"Elle?" His voice was hoarse.

"Hm?"

He rubbed a circle on his palm to feel more zoned in. "What did you do when you left?"

I smiled sadly and ran my fingers through his brown locks. "Well, as soon as I got outside, I threw up and almost passed out. Then I found my way to Megaton and fucked my baby daddy so I could save the town and have a place to sleep." I wiped his face with the sleeve of my jacket. "I didn't know a single person, have a place to sleep, or any idea of how shit worked out here. Luckily, you got me."

He cleared his throat and nodded. Dogmeat pawed at his back until he reached back to pet him. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

I shrugged. "At least you don't have to worry about what the Overseer was going to do when he found out you were the one who opened the vault."

The broken look in his eyes said what words couldn't. He felt doomed. Like he would never be able to make it a day out here. We sat up and I helped him get to his feet.

"What am I going to do, Elle?" He pleaded.

I took his hand and led him back outside. He shielded his eyes again and took a deep breath. "We're going to my home."

He nodded and we slid down the hill to the ground. His feet thumped against the asphalt loudly and we side stepped an irradiated puddle. Everything would become overwhelming again for him soon, so I would introduce him to the world slowly. He took note of every piece of paper, tin can, and vehicle as we made our way through town.

"There's a few things I should warn you about." I interrupted his sightseeing.

He acknowledged me and ushered for me to go on.

"Well, I don't live alone. I have a guy out here that takes care of me. He's sort of a boyfriend. I don't know, it's a really complicated arrangement. Anyway, he doesn't look like a regular human does."

Freddie gave me a confused side glance but allowed me to continue.

"Uh, after the bombs dropped, radiation was a big deal. People that were exposed to it and survived turned into what we call 'ghouls'. Some of them didn't maintain sanity and basically turned into zombies. There's a lot of hatred between ghouls and humans. Mostly because of the way they look."

Freddie nodded briefly. "What exactly do they look like?"

I ran a hand through my stringy hair and cursed myself for not asking for some vault supplies. "Well, they lost a lot of their skin. And they all have the same weird blue eyes going on. There's a lot of variations in skin color though. Some are yellow, some green, tan... and I've seen a few blue. I don't know why it does that but I'm not going to ask. It's a really touchy subject with them. Oh, they also lost most of their hair, if not all of it."

He swallowed loudly. "Jeez, that sounds like hell."

The gates of Megaton opened up and Stockholm waved for me. "Eleanor, who you got with you?"

I cupped my hands around my mouth to yell. "Another vault dweller! He's cool, don't worry about him!"

Stockholm nodded and waved us into town. I pushed the gates opened and met face to face with Lucas Simms. He tilted his hat up and exchanged glances between Freddie and me.

"I was feeling really homesick and shit happened. I don't think he really wants to talk about it. He'll be no trouble," I said quietly.

He nodded curtly and extended a hand to Freddie. He took it gratefully and shook it. "A friend of Eleanor is a friend of the town. I'm Lucas Simms, the mayor of this little town. Don't worry about the bomb. It's deactivated thanks to your friend here."

Freddie choked on a breathe of air. "Bomb?" He whispered.

Simms and I shared a chuckle. "It's no longer a threat," he offered.

He swallowed and nodded nervously. "Well... it was nice to meet you... sir."

Simms waved us goodbye and we headed towards the house. He drank in the ramshackle town that was my warm home. People gawked at his vault suit and shook their heads, clearly disagreeing with the accumulation of vault dwellers in the town. I opened the door and Wadsworth putted down the stairs.

"Good day, Mada-" he paused to analyze Freddie. "Madame, are you aware of the intruder?"

I held up a hand. "He's going to be staying with us for a while."

Wadsworth gave a mechanical sigh. "Are you going to bring in _every_ stray you find?"

My hands found my hips without me even knowing it. "Are you going to complain about _every_ person I bring into _my_ home?"

The lens on his "eyes" narrowed as if he were going to say something sassy and uncalled for. "Well, if you were the one having to clean up after all your residents, you would be mad too."

"Wadsworth, go charge up. You're being cranky and sentient." I pointed to his charging pad and he drifted over to it, pouting, and powered down.

I huffed and collapsed on the couch in an exhausted mess. Freddie stood by the door, clearly unsure of what to do. I rolled onto my back and Dogmeat jumped onto the couch next to me.

"Too bad you didn't have anything of sentimental value on you. Looks like you only have your vault suit. Hold onto it for as long as you want." I stared at the ceiling and tossed an arm over my eyes. "I regret selling mine but I really needed caps."

He looked down at his suit and bit his lips. "What are caps?"

I leaned on my elbows to look at him. "It's the money out here. Everyone uses bottle caps for some reason."

He nodded, trying to understand the new outside world. "Anywhere I can get a drink? I drink to stop shaking."

I looked closely at his hands, and they were very clearly shaking. "Yeah, there's a bar. And the bartender is my friend so I get discounts. Oh, and he's a ghoul so you can see him before you meet Char-"

Oh fuck. I didn't even think about how Charon would react to me bringing another guy to stay with us. Isn't there some kind of guy code about that? And I've slept with Freddie too. This is going to be... interesting to say the least.

I sat up and straightened my jacket before opening the door to leave again. "We should hurry and come back. I don't know when Charon will get here and I think it would be best if we got home before he did."

* * *

The bar was as musty and dry as ever as we sat in the chairs Charon and I usually took. Gob straightened when he heard the door open and immediately calmed when he recognized me. Freddie jumped and held his breath when Gob waved nervously at him.

"Hey smoothskin, haven't seen you in a while. Who's he?" Gob asked, gesturing to Freddie's vault suit.

I gave him a small kick to the ankles as a warning to be polite before he spoke. "Uh, my name's Freddie. I'm from the same vault as Eleanor."

Gob breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Freddie didn't look disgusted. "I'm the bartender for this sorry bar. The name's Gob."

Freddie nodded and held out a hand. Gob flinched, waiting to be struck by another stranger. Freddie slowly withdrew his hand with a shocked expression. "You okay, man?"

The two of them stared at each other in anxious shock. They were exactly the same. I nudged him to make his order and he muttered "beer."

Gob nodded and bolted, thankful for the excuse to leave for the moment. He returned with a warm bottle. "I made sure you didn't get one of Moriarty's 'special blends'."

Freddie looked at me nervously, as if to ask what the "special blend" was. I shook my head and mouthed "you don't want to know." He took the beer hesitantly and popped the cap off. I stepped towards the trash can, but I stopped him and stuffed the cap into his pocket.

"You keep that," I muttered.

He nodded and sipped the beer quietly. Gob motioned to Freddie, who had been very skittish this entire time. Lucy West had taken notice of him and eyed him from her corner of the bar hungrily. Freddie was completely oblivious.

I leaned over the counter so only Gob could hear me. "I stopped by the vault and he wanted to just see the outside and go back in. You know, curious and stuff. And then the vault closed and he's stuck out here with me."

Gob sucked in a short breath. "Today is not his day, huh?"

I shook my head and watched him straighten like a board when Lucy ran her finger up his arm. I stifled a laughter when he locked eyes with me for help. Gob nudged me.

"What did Charon have to say about it?" He asked with concern.

My lips thinned in a line. "He doesn't know. I can't just make the kid stay in the common house. Charon will be back soon so I need to hurry. He went to the city to find a crib for Clarice."

His eyes widened in surprise and he half smiled. "It's a girl? How do you know?"

I shrugged loosely. "I don't know how I do, I just do though. I can just sort of feel it. I heard that mothers can sometimes tell if it's a boy or girl before they're born."

He leaned against the bar and sighed as if it was the first time in a while that he had the chance to relax. "How's Charon taking it? He never would have struck me for the father figure type."

A small smile tugged at my lips. "He was the only one that was excited for the first couple months. I didn't want to be a mother. I'm too young and... I'm me. I'm going to be the worst mother ever. He convinced me into being happy about it somehow."

He scratched his head and sniffed. "Yeah, never would have thought." He tapped my arm to get my attention. "What took you so long getting back here?"

"I finally found my dad. He was in another vault and we went to the Jefferson Memorial to work on a project. Charon and I stayed and helped with minor repairs for a while and we're going back whenever they need us for the actual project."

Gob threw his hands up and almost whooped. "Holy shit, you found him?"

I nodded proudly. "He's kind of paralyzed for the time being but he'll regain his muscle mass."

His face pinched into a questioning expression. "What the hell even happened?"

Our conversation was interrupted by the door slamming open and a tall figure stepping into the dim bar. It was Charon. My stomach dropped in an instant.

He glared at me. "What's this I'm hearing about another vault kid, Eleanor?"

Freddie scooted away towards the wall and away from the massive ghoul. Charon shot him a death stare and closed the distance with three long steps. He towered almost two feet over the poor kid and he bent down to get even more in his face.

"Who. Are. You?" His words were bitten out and heavily enunciated.

Freddie looked like he was about to shit his pants. "I... I'm an old friend of Elle's... uh, Eleanor?"

I wedged myself in between them and I could feel Charon trying to burn holes into Freddie's face. He glared down at me with a twitch of his lips. "How the _fuck_ did this happen?"

My hands found his chest and rubbed in small circles. "Let's just go home and talk this out in private. Please?"

He leaned down to get to my level. "I come home with shit for _our_ kid, and I find out from people I don't even know that you left town and you came back with some guy. I want to talk about this _now_."

By now, the entire bar was staring at the scene Charon had made. Moriarty stepped out from his back room and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a wide grin. "What's going on, love birds? A third little wheel come into the nest?"

Charon slowly turned his head towards Moriarty and slowly back to me. "Piss off, you fake Irish bastard. This isn't any of your business."

I bit my cheek to prevent myself from smiling and the "fake Irish bastard" stopped grinning. His ruddy face twisted into a sneer. "Ye wanna start some shit over yer little slut, take it outside, zombie. If ye gonna hit her, by all means, do it. Just do it somewhere else."

Charon growled in my ear and pushed off the wall. "You wanna fucking say that again?"

Moriarty maneuvered around the bar and Charon met him halfway. "Take yer _whore_ and leave. Now."

Charon's fist connected with his jaw and before he could regain composer to fight back, Charon pinned him to the wall with his forearm crushing against his throat. Gob and Nova stood, waiting for him to die. No reason to stop what was happening.

Freddie grabbed my hand and tried pulling me to the door. "Elle, we gotta get outta here."

I shook him off and planted my feet to the ground. I wasn't going anywhere without Charon. I wanted to see that asshole get what was coming to him.

Charon only increased the pressure on Moriarty's throat, the small man kicking uselessly at his legs. Charon smirked and slowly withdrew his combat knife. The fear flashed in his face.

"You don't fucking say a word about her. You don't even look at her. You don't deserve to look at her," his voice was hoarse as he pressed the blade flush against the scared little man.

It wasn't the knife that was worrying me. It was his absolute lack of facial expression and emotion in his voice. Moriarty nodded quickly. "Aye."

A short bark of laughter escaped Charon's lips. "That wasn't a warning. You aren't leaving this bar tonight."

He slowly dragged the knife across his cheek, drawing a thin red line of blood. A quick look down told me he had pissed himself already. Freddie tugged at my arm and pleaded for me to leave.

"Freddie, I really think it would be smart to stay here. I think he's mainly trying to show dominance over you or something."

Freddie threw his hands up, exasperated. "He can fucking have it. I don't want dominance. I just want to live."

I shushed him and turned back to the scene. Moriarty's screams of pain drowned out all thoughts that could follow. Charon held a hand over his mouth and forced his head back for a better angle. Patrons in the bar had slowly started filing out, eager to see the ending but also not wanting to be an accessory to murder.

Freddie whined in his spot, wanting to bolt any second. I stood still, watching the scene unravel. Gob was almost giddy and Nova held a critical look. "I really hope he dies soon. Simms is gonna be here any minute."

The muffled screams grew loudly as Charon's blade dug deeper into his temple. It was getting gruesome until the screams stopped very suddenly. His body went limp and Charon dropped him to the floor, wiping the blade off on his shirt.

Freddie stiffened when Charon stopped in front of us. I smiled sweetly at him, but he wasn't having any of that. I yelped in surprise when he pulled me to him tightly and crushed my lips to mine. Had we not been in public, and about to be arrested maybe, I would have just gone all the way right there. He groaned into me as his tongue coaxed its way into my mouth.

Freddie covered his eyes, embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Okay, I get the point. I really don't mean to intrude on whatever you two got going on. I don't even want to be out here."

Charon dropped me and wiped his mouth. He stabbed a finger in Freddie's chest. "If I find out you've touched her, I'm going to fucking kill you."


	50. Fluff and Water

A/N: Holy shit, 50 chapters already? This is great guys. I never would have gotten this far without your support!

Chapter 50: Fluff and Water

Charon slammed the door to our bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed. He ordered Freddie to sit downstairs in the living room, just so he could be forced to hear us.

He stood at the door, undressing quickly. I sat on the edge of the bed, knowing what he wanted. I was more than willing to give it to him. Something about that animalistic look he was giving me sent shivers down my body.

"Strip. Now," he commanded.

I did as asked and quickly slid out of my clothes and kicked my boots off. I would have thought he would take longer with all the straps and armor, but when I looked up, he was fully nude. He cupped my face and pulled me to him. His lips crashed against mine hungrily.

I leaned back and he crawled on top of me slowly. His other hand slid down my torso and along my hips. His touch was warm and heavy and I needed more of it. A moan slipped past me and into his mouth.

The hand on my cheek moved to firmly grasp my neck. His other hand slipped under the waistband of my panties and grazed my heat, coaxing a gasp. He wasted no time sinking a finger inside me, and then another.

"You're mine," he groaned.

I nodded, unable to speak as his fingers curled and his thumb rubbed small circles on my bud. Tingles shot up my spine and traveled to my mouth, hot on his.

"Say it," he whispered.

I opened my mouth to obey, but only a moan slipped out as his finger plunged deeper. He spread his fingers apart and withdrew slowly. "That wasn't an answer."

My eyes were half lidded and set on his hard face. "I'm yours."

He pressed his arousal against my thigh with a moan. "Touch me."

I nodded wordlessly. My hand snaked down his stomach and my fingers wrapped around him. He made a noise that was a mix between a gasp and a hiss in my ear. He leaned his forehead against the curve of my neck as my hand pumped along his member.

He wrapped his hand into my hair and kissed my temple where the scar ran across my scalp. My hand moved faster along him until he stopped me. "On your stomach."

He held himself above me so I could turn around and get comfortable. His lips grazed my shoulder blades and his hand reached under me to cup my breast. My heart raced as his other hand traced my spine up and down.

He readied himself, pressing against my opening. Slowly, he pushed in to the hilt. I could feel myself instinctively tighten around him when he moved to pull out.

"Jesus, fuck. You're tighter than I remember," he chuckled.

"You're bigger than I remember," I said with a grin.

He bucked against me with a smile. My face hit the wall with an _oomph_ and I cursed under my breath . I bit my cheek and tried to suppress the laugh that slipped out.

"Whoops," he smiled.

An idea emerged and I looked over my shoulder.

"What's that smile about? You look like you're about to do something... What are you-"

I slammed my ass against him and he knocked back into the wall opposite of me. The metal plating protested loudly and he shook his head with a grin.

"You wanna play like that?"

I bit my lip and nodded with a smile. "You started it."

He practically pounced on me and curled around me like a shell. The room was full of laughter and gasps and love.

I felt like I could fly. I hadn't felt so light in all my life as I did in the room with him right now. The contrast between our skin was surreal. Mine pale and soft, his dark and rough. His hand slid into mine and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

After two hours, we collapsed on the bed panting. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms. I felt like I had taken three doses of med-x and was laying on a bed of feathers.

"I'm really thirsty, you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, there's water in the fridge."

"Alright," he muttered and climbed over me.

He pulled his pants on and left the room. The door was left open so I could hear him and Freddie talking.

"Uh, hey. Is there a bathroom around here?" Freddie asked uncomfortably.

The fridge door opened and closed. Charon returned upstairs with a bottle of water in each hand and a snack cake in his mouth. He kicked the door closed and handed me a bottle.

"Little shit tried talking to me," he grumbled.

I sighed and wrapped the sheets around me. I pecked him on the cheek and shuffled out of the room and to the railing on the second floor.

"Freddie?" I called out.

He looked up from the sofa and his knees were bobbing up and down in an urgent need to pee. He shielded his eyes. "Yeah?"

Charon chugged water and wrapped an arm around me possessively. "There's a bathroom but it's a public town bathroom like in the vault. If you can remember the way to the bar, it's right next to it. You got it?"

He nodded and bolted out of the house with Dogmeat on his trail. I sipped my water and grinned at Charon.

"What?" He asked coyly.

"You are such an asshole."


	51. Basement Lovin'

Chapter 51: Basement Lovin'

"Ah, sweetie. It's always good to see you."

Dad held out his arms and hugged me tightly upon our arrival to the Jefferson Memorial. Freddie had almost died more times than I could count and his uselessness was wearing Charon's patience thin. We had come to the decision that it was best to show him the true nature of the outside world so he could really know why the vault was closed.

"Hey, daddy. We came to see if you guys were ready yet for more help."

"Yes, we just have a few more problems to work on shortly before we can get the purifier up and run-" he paused when Freddie appeared in the room. "Eleanor," he turned to me with a panicked expression. "What the hell happened?"

Freddie shrugged. "Stuff happens. She came to visit for a few minutes and I wanted to see what the outside looked like before I closed the vault again and got stuck outside. It was pretty stupid."

Dad looked at me as if to see if this was a joke. "Is he the only one that got out?"

I nodded. "I saw Butch and Amata for a while and it wasn't too pleasant."

He swore under his breath and shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. It can't be fixed now. I need to focus on the purifier."

"What do you need to be done?" Charon asked from the other room.

Dad jumped, not expecting him to be here. "Uh, we need you to turn off the power to the flood control pump in the basement. There are working intercoms you can use if you need any help."

I saluted lazily and swung out of the room with Charon towards the basement. Freddie stayed behind to ask about the purifier and what it would do when it was working. Dad seemed more than happy to explain his vision of saving humanity.

When we were alone in the basement halls, Charon pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. His embrace was so tight that it almost hurt.

"What's with the teddy bear thing going on?" I asked quickly as the air was being squeezed out of my lungs.

"I can't want to be near you?" He asked jokingly.

I shimmied into a more comfortable spot and leaned my head against his chest. "Never. You have to be a hard ass every waking moment."

He lifted my chin with his knuckle and kissed me deeply. His fingers grazed my jaw and wrapped around the back of my neck. My cheeks flushed in the moment and I pulled away slowly. "We can mess around when we're done with all the stuff dad needs us to do."

He sighed and slumped against the wall. "You're killing me, Elle."

I stuck my tongue out and skipped the rest of the way to the pump control. Charon followed with a pout and half a hard on. I punched the button to the control and the intercom filled the room with static, and then Dad's voice.

"Good job, sweetie. The power is off but we still need to replace the damaged fuses. Come upstairs and get the fuses from me and get back to the fuse box in the basement."

I stared at the intercom in confusion. "Dad, why the hell didn't you just give me the fuses when I was already there?"

He was silent for a moment and then the intercom turned back on. "Slipped my mind. I'm getting old."

"You're only 51!"

He chuckled. "The life expectancy out here is only 60 years, honey. Come get the fuses."

The intercom buzzed off and I huffed. "Asshole."

"I heard that," Dad buzzed back in.

"Whoops," I shrugged and headed back up the stairs to the ground level.

Charon walked beside me with an arm around my waist. I shook my head with a smile.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I know what you're doing, Charon."

He shrugged. "I don't know why you think I can't be like a normal boyfriend, or whatever I am."

"Because you only do it when no one else is around," I muttered.

He stopped, willing me to stop too. "I only want to keep you safe. Not everyone will take kindly to us... being together."

I shook my head slightly. "I don't care, Charon. You deserve to be treated like a person and that's what people do. Don't worry about other people. You can protect me if things get nasty and we can laugh when they can't get that foot out of their ass."

He looked away and continued walking to the ground level. "The world isn't sunshine and rainbows. And I know you know that very well. You need to stop pretending like nothing is wrong."

Pretend like nothing is wrong, my ass. I've seen the dirty looks thrown our way when we pass through town or when I just want to get something to eat in Rivet City. "Charon, I know what other people think, but I don't let it get to me. Why are you being so self-conscious all of a sudden?"

He grunted and pushed the door open. The door wasn't heavy at all, so the grunt was his stupid answer. The scientists avoided us completely on the way to the rotunda and I could really see things the way he saw them. He was a pariah. A leper. And they thought he was tainting someone who is no longer salvageable. I ignored them and Charon opened the door for me. I whispered a thanks and headed up the stairs to meet Dad and Freddie.

"Ah, hello. Here are the fuses for the basement. Sorry for forgetting about it earlier."

I took them wordlessly and he stopped me as I was descending the stairs.

"Something is wrong," he said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "People are assholes," I mumbled.

Dad's mouth thinned into a straight line. "Is this about your relationship with Charon?"

I nodded again. "People either avoid us or make things hard for us. I don't know why since it's literally none of their business."

He squeezed my hands and gave me that dad look that says "I may not know personally, but I understand what you are feeling." I smiled sadly and slipped his grasp to meet Charon at the end of the stairs. Charon held the door open again.

I stared at my feet and avoided the stares of the scientists as we walked to the basement door again. As my hand reached for the handle, an idea sprang forth. I turned around and gave Charon a devious grin. I blocked the door and pushed my chest out for show.

His brows furrowed and he tried moving me away without force. "Whatever you're thinking about, it's not a good idea."

I bit my lip and gave him that look he couldn't resist. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I want you to kiss me, Charon. In front of all these people like no one is watching."

He shook his head and tried moving me again, a little more forcefully this time. "No."

I pushed back against him and he huffed. "I'm not moving until you kiss me like you mean it."

"Then we aren't going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes and moved my hands to his chest. He leaned into it, against his will. More stares were being cast our way. Good.

"Why don't you want to kiss me, Charon?" I whispered into his ear.

He shivered and swallowed loudly. "I never said I didn't want to kiss you. I want to push you against the wall and show everyone you're mine... but I have impulse control, unlike some people."

I nipped his jaw and ran my fingers up and down the length of his torso. "Then do it. You want to do it."

His body tensed and he swung the door open while I was away from it and threw us in. He pushed me against the cold concrete wall and held me there with his lips on mine and his hands on either side of me.

I pulled away and slipped under his arm. "That's not what I meant, Charon!"

"I can't put you in danger like that," he said as he wiped his mouth.

I growled and stormed off towards the fuse box the map marker led me to on my Pipboy. He followed behind at a safe distance. I fumbled with the fuses in my hands and dropped them.

I swore under my breath and picked them up. I examined them to check and see if they were damaged. After I checked them, I pulled out the fuses in the box that had gone out over time. The intercom buzzed in the room and Dad told me to backup the mainframe on the upper level.

A loud groan escaped me and I turned back to see Charon in the doorway looking frustrated. "Eleanor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or something, I really didn't. But please understand why I couldn't do it."

I pushed myself up onto one of the generators and crossed my arms. "I feel like you care more about what everyone else thinks than you do about what I think."

Charon sighed and moved towards me. He stood in front of me with his hands on the generator and my legs around his waist. "I don't think about them. When they stare at you, all the awful things they could do to you race through my head and I just want to get you out of that situation."

His lips were so close and his big, cloudy blue eyes bore through me. I felt like I was falling. "Touch me," I whispered.

His hands automatically shot towards their designated spots: one on my waist and one on my neck. He looked at me for further instruction. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on his. "You can do anything you want to me."

He nodded wordlessly and pulled me to him with a sad expression. His body was warm and I felt safer than I ever had. His strong arms were careful and delicate when they wrapped around me and he buried his face into my hair. "I love you so much."

Time seemed to stop when Charon held me like this. I felt like nothing can touch us. It was moments like these that made me grateful for being alive. I nuzzled into his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. "I love you, too."

His rough lips ghosted my neck and his arms loosened enough for him to kiss my shoulder. I melted in his grasp and he whispered things I couldn't hear. My hands found the buckles to his armor and the metal plates fell to the ground.

Before I even knew it, we were naked and holding each other tightly. Charon was running his fingers through my hair loosely. The generator was warm now under my skin and Charon left trails of kisses up and down my arms.

"Charon," I whispered. "I need you to promise me something."

He held my hand to his lips and looked at me expectantly. "Anything."

"Promise me that if, one day, you stop loving me, you'll tell me instead of letting me believe otherwise."

He slowly lowered my hand and held my face in both hands. "I would rather kill myself than go a single day not loving you."


	52. Cockblock

Chapter 52: Cockblock

Right when Charon was pushing into me slowly, the intercom buzzed. It wasn't just this one. It was all of the intercoms.

"You two better not being doing what I think you are doing," Dad grumbled into the speaker. "There is a job that needs to be done and I would much rather you find something more productive to humanity instead of jamming yourself into my teenage daughter, Charon. As for Eleanor, don't do anything that your mother and I did in this basement. That led to you." The words bounced off the walls in echoed through the basement.

Charon stood completely still inside me with an irritated look as Dad talked. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. I bit my cheek and shook my head with a smile at Charon.

"I can't get anymore pregnant, Daddy!"

Charon slapped a hand over my mouth, shocked and trying not to laugh. "You are going to get me fucking killed, Elle."

The room was silent for a few seconds before the intercom buzzed back on. "Please, for the love of god, just backup the mainframe and come back. Charon," Dad sighed. "If you two are going to... do things... just be mindful of her."

My eyes widened in horror. "Dad, stop talking! We'll do what you want, just please stop talking!"

Charon suppressed a giggle and started pull himself out of me. "Not a problem, sir."

I swatted his arm before pulling my pants up and tugging my leather jacket on. "I can't believe that just happened."

Charon shrugged as he stuffed himself back into his pants. "He knows what's up."

He picked up his armor and strapped it back on before following me out to the upper level of the basement. I knocked over small objects on my way out of poor impulse control and Charon sighed, picking up everything and placing them back in their spots.

"Must you make everything difficult for me?" He asked as he pressed the button switch to open the utility door to the mainframe.

"Yup," I smiled.

I walked over to the blinking lights and array of buttons, not knowing where to start. Charon tapped a button and a loud whirring noise came from all around as the mainframe booted back up. My mouth opened to ask how the hell he knew that.

"You pick stuff up in two hundred years of exploring the same area."

My mouth closed and I nodded slowly. The intercom buzzed again.

"Alright, the mainframe is back up. Why don't you two come back up here... Actually, there seems to be some sort of blockage in one of the pipes. Charon, I would like a word with you. Eleanor, would you mind seeing about that blockage?"

I huffed and looked at Charon. "I wish you could see about my blockage."

He laughed and shook his head. "I gotta date with your father."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, Eleanor. Please hurry up, Charon." Dad said. He sounded almost in pain.

My face heated up as I watched him jog up the stairs to the ground level. I slumped against the frame of the utility door. Today was not going as good as it could, but it wasn't all bad.

Apparently, Dad hadn't remembered to turn off the intercom. I heard Charon's voice in the back of.

"Sorry about that, sir." Charon's voice was fuzzy and faint.

I leaned towards the intercom to hear as best as possible. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this directly involved me.

"Don't give me that, Charon. You come into my place of work and try to _fuck_ my daughter?" Dad's voice wavered, giving an idea of how pissed he was.

"Forgive me James, but if I remember correctly, she's old enough to have a baby so she should be old enough to make the decision of who she wants to give herself to. At least I have to decency to love her."

My heart dropped and my body followed it as I slid down the wall. They were really talking about me like that? Who was I to them?

Dad cleared his throat and ordered the other scientists to leave the room. "Let's get this straight, boy. She may be with child, but you must have forgotten that you are old enough to be her great-great-great-great grandfather. For fucks sake, she's _nineteen_!"

"Our age difference has not slipped from my mind. That was why I was reluctant to follow through with my feelings. But I have not let our relationship affect my duty to her. I keep her safe to the best of my abilities and she wouldn't be here today if it weren't for me. As for you," he must have gotten closer to Dad since his voice was clearer. "You sure as _fuck_ wouldn't be standing here today either if it weren't for me. Your stupid ass would still be licking your dick in the park in that simulation. So some fucking respect is due."

Way to completely diss my abilities, Charon. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make myself believe that I could have made it this long without him. I was pretty useless.

"Are you threatening me, son? Because if you are, you might as well show yourself the door and never see my daughter ever again. I don't care what kind of inappropriate feelings you have for her."

Charon took a deep breath before speaking. "I do not answer to you. I only obey Eleanor's orders."

Someone was clapping. I assume it was Dad. "Good for you. Now we're getting somewhere. Why do you 'obey' my daughter? Is it some kind of sexual thing?"

Charon growled and hit something in the lab. "No! It's not fucking like that. You don't know shit, so stop making disgusting assumptions," he punched something else and got closer to the intercom. "You have no idea how much hell I've been through in these past two hundred years of my awful existence. Eleanor came along and she's the only person on earth who cares enough to want to help me. For some reason, she loves me and wants me to be happy. I am happy with her and she is happy with me. At least I think she is."

Charon's voice grew quieter as he spoke and Dad had remained silent in the fit of anger. My stomach lurched at the sound of them fighting about me and I felt like I was about to pass out.

"So, you latched onto her because she was nice to you," Dad said nonchalantly.

Charon choked out a laugh. "You still don't get it. She's the most perfect human I know. She's smart, she's funny, she's gorgeous, she's caring," he took a deep breath. "And she loves me. I'm a mean, ugly, hateful killing machine with no mercy. But I'm only like that to everyone but her. She's killing me, but I could never intentionally hurt her."

I stood up and shaky legs and my feet felt like lead as I inched closer and closer to the intercom. Dad started saying something but I couldn't hear it over the rushing blood in my ears. I cleared my throat and they both stayed silent.

"Dad," my voice was hoarse. "You forgot to turn the intercom off. I hope you're both happy about this."

Charon cursed and his heavy footsteps grew quieter over the speaker. "Honey, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

I ignored him and ran out of the basement. Charon hadn't seen me slip into the gift shop area and towards the drainage pipe. I would just hole up there until I calmed down after I cleared whatever blockage. My fingers wrapped around the metal grate lid and I lifted it. I slid in and closed it back over me.

The pipe was dark and damp and littered with random debris. This could be whatever is blocking the water maybe. I started picking up traffic cones and tin cans and wondered how the hell any of this even got here. I reached the wheel to unblock the pipe fully and squinted in the sudden brightness leaking in from a rusted patch of the pipe.

I set down all of the junk and wiped my hands off on my pants before bracing myself to turn the wheel. With a grunt, the wheel budged. My arms burned already as the wheel seemed to stick from the rust. I blew on my hands, as if that would fix it, and tried again. With a loud squeal, the wheel turned and loosened enough to easily rotate it.

I wiped my sore palms on my pants again and settled into the pipe. A loud noise came from outside. It sounded like air being whipped around like a fan from an air conditioner, only much larger. I shielded my eyes from the sun and a blast of wind slapped at my face and tussled my hair around. Something wasn't right.


	53. Can't Take It Back

Oh boy, it's _that_ part of the story.

Chapter 53: Can't Take It Back

Men in black power armor stepped out of the large... thing... along with a man in a tan overcoat. Something told me that these men weren't supposed to be here. I had to get to Dad. Something was _very_ wrong.

I tripped over the traffic cones and hit the pipe floor. Pain shot through my head from the impact, but I bit the bullet and lifted myself up. I pushed through the other exit to the basement and carefully made my way down the half circle steps until the pipe evened out. I drew out my hunting rifle and held it tightly.

Gunshots echoed through the basement. It sounded like Charon's shotgun. I held my head down and peered out of the pipe. The armored men fell one by one, guns sliding across the floor and metal armor scraping against the concrete.

Charon stood in the center, breathing heavily. His back was facing me and I slipped down to the floor. He whipped around and my shoulder flared up in hot pain and a loud bang echoed through the basement. He just fucking shot me.

His gun dropped and he rushed towards me, catching me before I hit the ground. "Fuck, _fuck__**, fuck**_."

"My bag. There's stimpaks in the front pocket," I mumbled through clenched teeth.

He nodded and reached around to the front pocket. It felt like hours before the healing effects caught up. I didn't even feel whenever he injected it.

He held my face and gave me a heart wrenching gaze. "Eleanor, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I'm so fucking sorry."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have been so quiet."

I glanced at my shattered shoulder and noticed the cross hatch skin mending together and covering the bone. After about two minutes, the pain subsided and my shoulder was as good as new. Save for the large scar that now donned the entirety of my shoulder and upper arm. The edges looked like spider legs reaching towards my chest and down my arm.

Charon ran a finger over the new flesh with a mournful frown. "I'm ruining you," he whispered.

My hand rested over his and pushed it away from my chest. He helped me silently. "I thought we've settled it that I am the one ruining myself. Forget about it. We have to get to my dad."

I slipped out of his grasp and hurried to the door. He yanked me back sharply, eliciting a startled yelp.

"There are more outside this door. You need to be more careful," he said in a hushed tone.

My lips thinned in a straight line and I nodded. "Gotcha."

The rifle in my hands was both reassuring and a little intimidating. I always dreaded having to fight. The wood was worn and oily under my fingers from age and Charon caring for it. I still never got around to learning how to clean my weapons myself.

I pushed the door open slowly and quietly. Charon cut in front of me to enter the ground level first. He signaled me to stay back for a moment. After several seconds, he reappeared to pull me out of the basement. We scouted the area and ran into a handful of the men in the black armor. Charon had managed to take care of most of them.

I had picked up a plasma rifle that I found on a downed soldier and stood mesmerized by the green glow. I turned it over in my hands and admired the weight and feel of it. Charon tugged me by the elbow and dragged me into the rotunda.

Madison Li stood at the top of the stairs, covering her mouth. I rushed up the stairs and pressed my face to the glass. Dad and one of the scientists were locked in the room with that man in trench coat and two of the soldiers.

"The Enclave," Li whispered. "I don't know how they found out about the project."

I slammed my fists on the glass to get Dad's attention. "Dad! What's going on?"

He stood, shocked to see me. His cool facade broke to show how scared he was for me to see this. These men were definitely not good people. He shook his head and looked at Charon. "Get her out of here."

Charon held me back from the glass but I shoved him away. "No, what's going on?"

The man in the trench coat gave me a murderous glare. He turned to the scientist and shot her, the left temple an explosion of red. She dropped and Li screamed. He tucked the gun back in his coat. "Hurry now, doctor. You don't want something to... happen to that precious daughter of yours. Give us the code to the purifier."

Dad swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes. He walked slowly to the central control and started pressing buttons. He was giving up his dream for good.

I banged on the glass louder and Charon yanked me back. "Dad, no! Don't you _dare_ fucking turn this project over to them!"

"My patience is wearing thin, doctor. And your daughter is an animal. Control her," the man in the trench coat barked.

"Fuck you!" I spit out as Charon held me back.

My legs kicked in the air, connecting with the glass. The window shook loudly with every kick. Dad turned around to face me and mouthed. I'm so sorry, honey."

The rotunda vibrated with a loud crash. A wave of radioactive heat hit my face. My cheeks prickled and my legs slowly stopped kicking. Dad stumbled to the glass and leaned a hand on it for support. He could make it.

The strength returned and I kicked the glass with more force than before. Dad yelled at me but I couldn't hear over the adrenaline. I could get him out if I kicked hard enough.

Charon's arms tightened around me and I pulled us to the wall, far away from the window. My vision went red and I slammed my head back, connecting with his jaw. He dropped me and I ran to the window. The radiation was getting to me. I still had a chance to get him out.

"Eleanor, get out! Have your family with Charon. He cares about you... _I_ Care about you! Get out of here before it's too late!" Dad screamed through the glass.

Tears were streaming down my face as I used all the force I could against the cracking glass. "Not without you!"

Large arms dragged me back and I bit down on one of them. They hissed, but didn't drop me. The radiation was draining my strength at this point. Only a few more kicks to the glass and I could get him out.

"Charon, I'm sorry for the things I said. Please get her out of here," Dad begged.

The person dragging me down the stairs spoke. "You were just doing your job. Sorry for being a dickhead."

Dad's body began slumping more to the ground. "I love you, Eleanor... Treat her well, son."

His body slid to the ground and I shrieked. I couldn't see or hear anything anymore. I was an abstract thing. No longer feeling human. "Daddy, no!"

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed somewhere unfamiliar. Charon rushed to my side as soon as my eyes opened. I had a pounding headache and a sore throat. My shoulder had a deep, dull ache I could feel in the bone. I sat up but Charon eased me back down.

"Take it slow, Elle," he said. He sounded tired.

"What happened? Where are we?" My voice was hoarse. I couldn't remember why.

He sighed heavily and held my hand tightly. "The Enclave showed up at the purifier."

"What? I don't know who they are. Is everyone alr-" I paused, everything coming back to me. The bullet to the shoulder in the basement, the men in armor, the man in the trench coat, and Dad.

My breath caught in my throat at the memory of seeing Dad fall to the ground, dying right in front of me. And Charon pulling back. "I could have fucking saved him, you _asshole_!'

He pulled me to him and my fists pounded on his chest. My face was already stained with the tears I hated so much. "I can't fucking believe you! I could have saved him!"

He took the hits to the chest patiently. He had no reaction. I _wanted_ a reaction. "Fuck you, Charon! I hate you!"

At that time, everything seemed to slow down. We both froze and the breath caught in my throat. His arms dropped to his sides limply and he stood up. I already regretted what I said. I could have said literally anything else. My anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with shame. He pushed away from me when I reached for him. Why the hell did I say that?

"Charon, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. You got me out of there. I may have been able to get him out of there, but I wouldn't have been able to drag him out. Charon, please talk to me," I begged.

His jaw pushed forward and his looked glassy. He shook his head and started for the door. I held onto his wrist tightly and he pulled away from my touch. "Don't... Mistress."

I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I yanked the IV out of my arm and stumbled out of bed towards him. He didn't stop moving when I wrapped my arms around him waist from behind him. My feet couldn't keep up, so I just let him drag me behind him. "Charon, please. I didn't mean that. You _know_ I didn't mean that. I love you so much. I was just pissed that you weren't reacting and I wanted to hurt you... I'm such a shitty person. I could have said anything, but I chose to say that without think and... I'm so stupid."

By now, we were in the courtyard. I had just now become aware that I was only in my underwear and a thin tank top. Dogmeat was running towards us from across the courtyard excitedly. Freddie was trailing behind him. Charon finally shook me off of him and I hit the ground.

"I have been sitting in that god damn room for four days waiting for you to wake up," he hissed. "I replaced your IV bag every three hours. I stayed by your side. I didn't eat or sleep for _four _days because I didn't want you to wake up alone and afraid. And then you wake up and you tell me fucking **hate me**. Yes Eleanor, you are a shitty person."


	54. Don't Hate

A/N: Boy, I really wanted to write some fluff after that mean chapter.

Chapter 54: Don't Hate

Freddie and Dogmeat walked me to the mess hall. I stayed silent when spoken to and avoided eye contact at all costs. Charon had left the Citadel for a while to "calm down" and leave me alone. He didn't want to be near me. No one did. Hell, I didn't even want to be near me.

"Aren't you going to eat? You haven't actually eaten anything by yourself in two days," Freddie put his hand over mine clutching the fork tightly with no intention on actually using it.

"Only because I'm pregnant. If I wasn't, I wouldn't eat. I don't feel hungry, but I know I need to feel hungry. I feel all kinds of fucked up right now."

Dogmeat rested his head on my knees and peered up at me from under the table. He either wanted my food or he knew something wasn't right. I ran my fingers over his ear and slipped him a chunk of old steak.

"Eleanor, you need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself all of the time. Sure, you can feel bad about what's going on but not all of the time. You can't live your life dwelling on all the shitty things that happen," Freddie said from across the table.

He was right. I needed to stop this. I can miss my dad but I don't have to completely envelope my life in self pity. "I never thought about that. No one ever calls me out on things I don't even notice that I do."

He shrugged and stuffed a forkful of instant mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I know. That's why I'm doing it."

I stabbed at the tough meat on my plate and forced myself to eat it. After several bites, I actually started feeling as hungry as I should have. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Charon."

"Yeah, I was going to ask about what happened but I didn't know when to bring it up."

I shrugged. "I was angry and hurting and I just wanted a reaction. For some sick reason, I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel my pain. I didn't want to hurt alone. So I told him I hated him. I could have said literally anything else, but I chose to say that for some reason."

He swept his overgrown brown bangs out of his equally brown eyes. "You don't hate him. He knows you don't. And honestly, I don't think he thinks you're a shitty person. He just wanted to hurt you back. But I don't know. I don't usually know what I'm talking about."

After several moments, my plate was empty. Dogmeat huffed and went to Freddie, whose plate was still half uneaten. I rubbed my stomach subconsciously. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Honestly," he took another bite and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Wait until he cools down and then talk it out with him. Tell him you were just angry and didn't want to hurt alone. Maybe he'll apologize for calling you a shitty person but I'm not speaking for him."

* * *

Hours had passed and he still hadn't come back. I had curled on my side on the cot and hugged the pillow tightly, facing the wall. The pillow wasn't him and he wasn't coming back for a while. Dogmeat was curled at the foot of my bed and Freddie was god knows where.

A hesitant knock on my door sounded and I just knew it was Sarah, the daughter of the head of the Brotherhood on the east coast. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder to tell her to go away and my stomach dropped. It was Charon.

I sat up quickly and my hair fluffed around me like a wild lion's mane. "...Charon."

"Mistress," he said curtly.

I shook my head. "Please don't do this, Charon. I'm so sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean any of it. I was just so mad and I wanted you to hurt with me. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Charon sighed heavily and pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down. "I know you didn't mean it. I always feared that you would grow to resent me for the things I have done to you. I never bothered worrying with my appearances. If you didn't show any interest in me, then I would. But I always thought it would be my shitty track record."

I shook my head and slipped out of the bed. I crawled into his lap and wrapped myself around him entirely. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me tightly. "I don't even think about it. I would never hate you, Charon. I love you so much and I was stupid and cruel for saying it."

His ruined lips pressed to my cheek and kissed me gently. "I love you so fucking much. I don't think you're a shitty person."

I let out a shaky breath with a small smile. "Thank god. At least one of us has to believe there's something good in me."

"Hey, hey," he pulled my chin up to face him. "Don't say things like that. You are a good person. You just don't always know what's the best thing to do. And that's expected. You are young. You are human."

A sharp pain jolted through my stomach and Charon held me back and stared at my belly in amazement. "I think she's kicking again."

His eyes trailed up my body and locked with mine. A wide grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "She is."

I placed his hand over my belly and he closed his eyes. More small kicks here and there. He moved his hand around trying to feel them directly. A kick connected with the tip of his fingers and he let out a small gasp. He opened his eyes and smiled even wider.

Moments like this were what got me through the day. Moments between the three of us and the rest of the world is shut out. It's just me, him, and our baby. I could feel how amazing of a father he'll be. The sheer happiness brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, but not before Charon noticed.

"What is wrong?" He moved both hands to cup my face and I held his wrists loosely with a smile and more tears slipping.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to meet her," I whispered.

He sighed in relief and pressed his forehead to mine and we closed our eyes. "I love you, too. You're going to the greatest mother a child can ask for."


	55. Mom's Spaghetti

Chapter 55: Mom's Spaghetti

Charon had insisted we stay at the Citadel for two weeks until I was well enough for a trip home. In those two weeks, I noticed my belly had gotten slightly bigger. I couldn't wear my modified armor anymore. Charon had requested a new set of armor that he could re-modify to have an adjustable leather stomach piece.

I held my fancy new plasma rifle tightly as Freddie and Charon took the lead. In our time at the Citadel, Charon had forced Freddie to grow some balls. He was a decent shot and Charon made him exchange his vault suit for a suit of leather armor that was similar to mine. He wore the Tunnel Snake jacket over his armor.

The two of them insisted that I stay behind them on our way to Underworld. Charon and I agreed that it would be a good idea to check in with Barrows about the baby situation. Carol would be excited to see me, and a new smoothskin. Snowflake would have a heart attack when he saw how awful I let my hair get.

Anacostia tunnels were dank and damp from the river air drifting in and drenching everything in a rotting fish smell. Decomposing bodies littered the metro from our previous visits and they warded off any other inhabitants for the time being. It looked as if some animals had come through sometime and finished off the last bits of raiders they could find and left after there was nothing left to eat.

Freddie was trigger happy though. He shot at anything that made a noise, to much of Charon's dismay. Every time Freddie wasted a bullet on a random object, Charon had slapped him on the back of the head lightly with a growl. Freddie apologized extensively and holstered his weapon for the time being. Charon could handle anything that came their way.

* * *

The lights to the outside seemed like a blessing from the heavens above. It had been what felt like hours in the tunnels and Dogmeat whined to get back on the outside to use the restroom or whatever he wanted. Charon held Freddie and I back and exited the metro first. He scoped the area before waving us out. The Brotherhood seemed to have the super mutants under control for now.

Willow had her rifle up and peered at us through her scope. She dropped it quickly and waved with both hands, her rifle whipping around in the air. "Haven't seen our tourist in a while. Thought you died." She shot Freddie a wary look. "Who's the other smoothskin?"

We holstered all of our weapons and I ran over to her with my arms outstretched. "Willow!"

She spun me around in a tight embrace and set me down. "How big are you going to get, tourist?"

I blushed. "I don't know. I can't see my feet anymore unless I lean down."

She pushed me towards the door in a hurry. "Go to Barrows before you fucking pop everywhere. I don't need baby bits attracting the uglies."

Charon and Freddie followed me inside. Freddie froze and blanched once we exited the lobby. His eyes were focused on the dinosaur. I smiled and shoved him towards it. He stumbled and landed on its skull with a shriek. He kicked his feet and slid across the floor away from it.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He yelled.

Charon snorted and lifted him up by his collar. "Stop wasting our time with ridiculous fears."

Freddie reddened and straightened his jacket, mumbling stupid threats he would never go through with. I pushed the doors to the concourse open and took in the stale air and dull sight. The dark colors and the fire lighting the concourse cast everything in an intersting setting. It looked like what I would assume the real Underworld looked like. My eyes settled on Winthrop sitting on a bench. He looked over at the sound of the doors opening and smiled.

"Hey, Winthrop. How's it been?" I asked as I slung my pack from my shoulder to retrieve scrap metal I picked up here and there.

He stood up and wiped his hands on his coveralls. "Nothing too interesting. What are you getting?"

I produced the metal gladly and he beamed. "I heard you needed scrap metal."

He gave me a crooked grin. "All the time. What do you want for it?"

I shrugged. "I don't want anything. Just trying to help. I like it here."

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? You have at least ten pieces."

I wrapped his fingers around the jagged metal pieces. "Take them. Don't worry about it."

The doors to the Chop Shop were heavy and dusty from lack of visitors. Graves smiled widely when she recognized me. Barrows turned around to chide us for interrupting his work, but shut his mouth when he saw Charon. Everyone had mostly ignored Freddie.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite smoothskin in the meaty flesh," he said as he set his clipboard down. I shrugged and he held me at arms-length. "My, you have gotten a little bigger since I last saw you."

A sour taste in mouth settled whenever anyone mentioned how big I was. I bit it back with a smile. "Yeah. And I'm only about five months along. Just another three months and I can get the little fucker out and have my body back."

He gasped. "I just remembered something. I sent Quinn out to get a little something-something from the old hospital in the city. It was pretty easy since he's ghoul and super mutants don't bother with us. Come see it."

He tugged me along to the other side of the clinic to a large... something-something... covered by a thin sheet. He yanked it off dramatically to reveal a big machine. It looked strange, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Uh, that's really cool."

"You don't know what it is? This makes it even better," he replied giddily. "Guess what it does."

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I have no clue."

He clenched his fists excitedly. "It's an ultrasound. They used it before the war to take x-rays of babies in the womb. A pretty neat concept. They even took pictures of the babies but I doubt that piece still works. The ink is probably dried up anyway."

Charon's face lit up as he ran a hand over the cool metal of the machine. "We get to see her? Does it works?"

"I don't know if it's a girl or a boy, but we might be able to get a clear enough image to find out today."

I stared at my stomach and rubbed it. "I think it's a girl. I don't know how I know though."

Barrows waved it off and told me to lie down and lift my armor enough to show my stomach. I did as told and he smeared a cold gel over my skin. I flinched at first but it warmed up quickly. He switched the machine on and waited several minutes for everything to power up. The machine was louder than I thought it would be. He handed me three bottles of water. "Drink these. Quickly."

I lifted my brow in confusion but took the bottles and chugged the water. It was painful to drink so much but he seemed to know what he was doing.

After about ten minutes, I had the incredible urge to pee. He kept me down and reapplied the gel. "I need you to stay down. I probably should have used the gel after you had to pee."

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad," I whined.

He nodded. "I know. You have to have a full bladder to see the baby clearly. It will only be a few minutes. By the way, who's the toddler in the armor with you?"

I stifled a laugh and Freddie glared at Barrows. "An old friend from the vault. Freddie, this is Dr. Barrows. Dr. Barrows, Freddie."

The two men eyed each other and went back to what they were doing. Freddie returned to staring at the glowing ones drooling behind the glass with fascination.

Barrows pulled a strange wand with a wire cord curling its way to the bottom of a screen and rubbed it across my stomach. "This is the first time I actually get to use this."

Charon held my hand and kept his eyes glued to the screen. Barrows kept glancing between the screen and my stomach. The screen was black with a few white spots. It was partially cracked but seemed like it was useable. A fuzzy image appeared within a few moments.

"There. There's your baby."

Charon's hand tightened on mine and he smiled. "She looks very much like a blob. Almost like a spider."

Barrows chuckled. "Yeah, not always a clear image but it's something. I can't say I miss spiders. Can't imagine what they would look like after mutations." He shivered at the thought of what they were talking about.

"My brother threw one on my face in the kitchen when I was very small. I think my dad gave him the belt," Charon smiled sadly.

My eyes darted to his. "Charon, you remember that?"

He nodded. "Some things are coming back. More than I remember before I lost almost all of my memories. I am not sure if I should be grateful or not."

Barrows exchanged a glance between the two of us. He was currently unaware of our situation. "Also can't say I miss my father giving me the belt."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Charon chuckled. "Usually when a child misbehaved or made bad grades in school, their parents would hit them with a leather belt. The thinner the belt, the more painful. It wasn't very affective. It didn't teach the child what they did was wrong. It just taught them that if they were caught doing something bad, they would be hurt by the people who should protect them from pain."

"Yikes," I muttered, thankful Dad had never done anything like that to me.

Barrows nodded. "It wasn't pretty. My mother lost the belt so my father resorted to a fly swatter."

Charon shook his head with a look of disgust. "My father found reasons to hurt us. I don't know why my mother allowed it. It's not like he didn't use it on her."

Barrows gave him a nervous look. "Uh, look at the face," he pointed at a small cluster of white spots that barely looked like a human face. It looked more like the product of a centaur and a super mutant one night stand.

Freddie leaned in. We had all forgotten he was even in the room. "Why does she look like a plate of spaghetti?"

"She isn't going to look like that when she's born, is she?" I asked nervously.

Barrows gave me a stunned look. "That's the profile. The baby doesn't have a nose on the side of its head. See?" He pointed to the small bump on the side that vaguely resembled a nose.

My mouth formed a silent "o". No matter how strange the image on the screen was, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. This was the first view of my daughter.

"I can't really tell from this angle, but it looks like a baby boy," Barrows admitted.

Charon's hand squeezed mine once more. "Might have a son, then. What were we thinking again if it was a boy?"

A small smile graced my face. "Alexander."

He nodded quietly. "That's right. I got pretty used to the idea of having a girl."

Barrows exchanged glances between us. "Well, we're just about done here. I'm sure you would be more than happy to go to the bathroom and rest up."

Charon helped me down from the table and Barrows handed me a rag to clean the gel off. The humble strip of cotton was now slimy and stiff. I sneered at it when it stuck to my hand when I went to throw it away.

Freddie whistled for Dogmeat to wake up and he held the door open. I thanked Graves and Barrows excessively and promised to be back again before the delivery and we exited the clinic. The next stop was Carol's.


	56. Hitched

Chapter 56: Hitched

The entire meager city of ghouls stared Freddie down and he had gotten so close to me that he was stepping on the back of my boots. We ascended the chipped and rustic stairs and headed through the doors of Carol's place. She immediately dropped everything she was doing and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Eleanor! My beautiful Eleanor," she whispered as she ran her hand over the back of my head.

Gretta snorted and turned on her heels. "Stupid smoothskin," she bit out.

Carol glared at her and then her eyes softened when they turned back to me. "How are you doing, sweetie? I was getting so worried about you. We haven's seen you in months."

I held her at arms-length and smiled warmly. "I'm doing just fine. Charon makes sure of that. Just a few more months and I get to see my baby."

Carol's smile grew wider as she ran her hand down my stomach. "Oh my. You might be expecting them a little sooner than later. You are getting pretty big. Are you eating? Are you getting enough sleep?"

The bombardment of motherly love made me feel warm and fuzzy. I always wanted a mother. Carol would the best one someone could ask for. "Yes ma'am. Charon takes good care of me."

She let go of me and hugged Charon tightly. He stiffened under her touch and looked at me for help. She let go of him as quickly as she hugged him. "She needs someone like you. So when are you two getting hitched?"

The entire room quieted and looked at the four of us. Freddie coughed and Charon froze entirely. Whatever "hitched" meant, it didn't seem to be all that great. Carol's smile faded as she realized how ling it took for him to answer.

I cleared my throat once. "How about some noodles, mom?"

She nodded quickly, ready to get rid of the awkwardness that had recently arisen. "Three bowls, coming up." She looked at Dogmeat at the door shaking his tail quietly. "And some mashed potatoes."

Freddie coughed again and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. "I'm going to step outside for a while. I need a smoke."

Whatever had just happened was awkward enough to make Freddie go into the wasteland willingly, completely freeze Charon for the past half minute, and make an entire room go silent. I had to figure out what "hitched" meant.

"Alright, young man. Lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes," Carol said as she started mixing stale noodles in a pot of water over the stove.

The room had slowly returned to its loud state within several minutes. Charon still hadn't spoken a word, or even looked at anyone. But he at least followed me to the room we rented out when we stayed here. He sat on the bed silently as I stripped my armor off and returned to my day clothes.

"Charon?" I asked quietly.

He grunted in response, but still hadn't looked away from outer space.

"What does it mean to 'get hitched'? Is it something bad?"

He had returned to his stick straight sitting position. He didn't look like he was going to answer. I held my breath, waiting for any sort of explanation. My shoulders slouched when he didn't acknowledge me and I moved to open the room divider.

"It means to get married," his hoarse voice called out behind me.

My fingers rested on the divider lightly. Was that all? How could marriage be something to make everyone so uncomfortable? "Why did everyone freak out about that?"

He sighed. "It's because of me. Who I am. _What_ I am. The things I've done and will probably do again. And you often forget you are human and I am a ghoul."

My hand dropped from the divider and I turned around to face him. His face was slack and tired, giving up the state of his exhaustion that comes with taking care of me. "Why did you act like that though? Is it such a horrible thought?"

He shook his head and patted the bed. I sat down hesitantly and he wrapped an arm around me. He pulled the two of us towards the head of the bed and we laid down. I fought the urge to curl in on him and rest my head on his chest. He rolled onto his side to face me and threw an arm over my stomach.

"I didn't answer because it was coming from her," he kissed the scar that ran cross my temple from the slaver. "Had it been you asking, I would have answered honestly."

My stomach flipped. "Charon?"

"Yes, Eleanor?" His voice was low and husky.

I swallowed my anxiety for a short moment. "When are we getting hitched?"

His low chuckle drifted into my ear. "Whenever you want to, smoothskin. I am with you, for good or ill."


	57. Woe is Me

Chapter 57: Woe is Me

Everyone sat down at the table and Gretta set the bowls of noodles and mash potatoes down with a grunt. Freddie had avoided locking eyes with me and Charon. Charon, however, couldn't take his eyes off of me. Every glance I caught from him brought a shy smile and a light blush to my face. It hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone at the table. What also hadn't gone unnoticed was his large hand on my thigh under the table.

Dogmeat nudged Charon's hand up and onto his head to pet him. Freddie cleared his throat and was the first to actually start eating. Charon shot him a knowing glare. Freddie made the mistake of looking up and shrunk when he saw how intense the glare was. Charon nodded slightly with narrowed eyes. Freddie understood what Charon had been hinting and nodded and looked away.

I leaned in close to Charon. "What was all that about?"

Charon tilted his head to whisper into my ear. "I'm not stupid. I know you two fucked. He doesn't know that I know. I told him I would kill him if I found out you guys did anything. I could have sworn you were there. It was that night in the bar."

My mouth made an "o" and I rolled my eyes. "Then why torture him like that?"

He shrugged. "I have to keep that scare factor up. If he's not scared of me, then he's incredibly stupid and he could get bold and make a move on you."

I scoffed. "This isn't some kind of pissing contest! What am I, a trophy?"

Charon shook his head. "That is not what I mean. This is not about winning you, this is about being the alpha male. If it comes down to it, we can whip our dicks out or something and measure. I would probably win by a landslide." He gave me a look, daring me to comment.

I smiled coyly and nodded. "You would."

His jaw set straight and he glared at me. There was no malice or anger in this glare, only irritation and badly hidden pride. "Yeah. I'm sure I would," he bit out.

Freddie kept his head down as he ate and Carol fawned over me, asking questions about the baby and my father. She was shocked when I told her of his passing and shook with anger. Lunch had passed slowly and I thanked Gretta and Carol for the company, but I had to go get my hair fixed. Freddie tagged along to get his signature Tunnel Snake look retouched while Charon stayed behind to clean our guns.

Snowflake sat in the corner of the exhibit, surrounded with empty jet inhalers. He looked dazed but sobered up immediately when he registered me standing in front of him. "Smoothskin! You're back! Finally. I was getting lonely."

I smiled widely and sat down in front of him and turned my back to him. "You're gonna have a field day today. I need a new cut and my friend needs a trim or something. You feeling good enough for the job?"

He wheezed out a laugh and held up the scissors he never puts down. "As always."

I sat still as Snowflake turned my head different directions to get it even. "What do yo feel like today?"

My hands tousled my hair. "I want it gone. I hate seeing my roots. Cut all the pink off."

Snowflake forced me to turn around and I let out a surprised gasp. He and Freddie were giving me incredulous looks. "You want me to cut it all off? You mean, cut it to only three inches long?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through my stringy hair. "I can do it, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I hate seeing brown and pink. It looks bad this way."

He crossed his arms and tapped the tip of his scissors to his chin. "I'll get it done, smoothskin."

* * *

After about an hour of Snowflake's severe perfectionism, the haircut was finished. I felt lighter and fluffed my hair out. It was still stingy, but not being weighed down. I had to wash this before Charon sees it. "Freddie?"

Freddie looked up from the floor as Snowflake's comb sorted through his dirty hair. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hair for a few minutes. I'll be back in a bit."

I didn't wait for an answer before I left, soaring down the stairs and making my way through the ghoul city. I opened the doubled doors and ran past the mammoth and fallen dinosaur to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the cracked mirror, taking in my look.

The girl staring back at me wasn't the girl I saw in the mirror long ago. This girl had hallowed cheeks and sunken eyes. Her hair was what I wanted, short and curly. It was dark brown with streaks of darker orange. She looked absolutely awful. I turned to the side and looked at how big I was getting. I was so fat. How could Charon love this girl?

My appearance was unsettling and made my eyes sting. Before I new it, I was crying again as I ran cold, irradiated water through my hair. The water was brown as I scrubbed my scalp with abraxo I found under the sink. It couldn't be good for my skin but it was better than nothing. My scalp burned and itched until I washed out the powder. Now it only burned like my throat. I hadn't stopped crying for a second.

I turned the water off and wrung as much water out of my hair as possible. I shook my head quickly to get air through my hair and wiped my face as I took a last look in the mirror. It was obvious I had been crying.

When I got back to Freddie, Snowflake was just about done with his trim. Freddie seemed relieved to see me and darted from Snowflake as soon as the ghoul put the scissors down.

"Elle, thank god you're here," he whispered. He glanced at my eyes, looked back at Snowflake, and did a double take. "Were you crying?"

I shook my head and thanked Snowflake for his services before heading back to Carol's. My hair was mostly dry now due to the length. "What happened when I was gone?"

"He tried to solicit to me."

I held back a laugh and opened the door to Carol's. Charon was still in our "room". Carol gasped at my hair and ran from behind the counter to touch it. "Eleanor, you look so much better!"

I thanked her in an attempt to get to the room. I just wanted a nap and to see Charon. She took the hint and backed off. I sighed and pushed the divider open. Charon had already fallen asleep. I smiled sadly and shrugged my clothes off and laid them over the thin divider for privacy. I slid onto the bed next to the large ghoul and settled in. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around me and buried his face into my neck. He let out a small groan and I felt something poke my leg. I chuckled and slapped his arm.

"Mmm... wait," he shoved me back, knocking me off the bed. "Who the fuck are you? Get out!"

He reached for his shotgun and cocked it, aiming at me. I turned around with a frightened looked. "It's me, Charon! I cut my hair!"

The gun dropped and Carol practically knocked the divider over and sent my clothes all over the room. I shrieked and threw my hands over my body. "What's going on here, Charon?" Carol was furious.

He stuttered and coughed before leaping over the bed to help me up. "I... I thought she was an intruder," he muttered.

Carol looked me over before setting the divider and my clothes back in place, leaving us alone. Charon held me close and took my head in his hands. "You've been crying. What happened?"

I shrugged him off and crawled back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. I felt him lift the blanket and get in bed next to me. I buried my face in the pillow and bit my lip to keep from crying again.

He kissed the back of my neck and ruffled my hair. "Please, Eleanor. Tell me what happened so I can help."

I sniffled and pulled my head out of the pillow. "Why do you love me? I'm not pretty. Not like I used to be. I'm fat and I look like a fucking feral ghoul. I haven't seen my reflection before today in months."

Charon rolled me onto my back and gave me a confused look. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak before I stopped him.

"I wish I never looked in the mirror today, Charon."

He sighed and moved my bangs out of my eyes. "You are single-handedly the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on in my two hundred years of living and nothing you can say will change that. I love you because of who you are on the inside. You're funny and caring, too caring for your own good."

I shook my head as another sob forced its way out of me and I turned back on my side. "I don't feel like any of the things you say I am."

"You don't have to feel it. You have to know it. Sure, you've lost weight in your face and it all went to your stomach but you need to know that the weight will go back to normal after you have the baby. For now, you just need to focus on taking care of yourself."

He wiped my face with the blankets and held me until I stopped crying. "Thank you, Charon."

I felt him nod. "Eleanor, please love yourself. Take care of yourself. There are some things even I can not do for you."


	58. Rivet City Lovin'

A/N: Looks like I'm back from the dead. I was in the hospital for a while for personal reasons and needed to focus on not stressing over things. Unfortunately, writing can get very stressful. Anyway, this story seems to be ending pretty soon. But don't fret, my children. I have the first few chapters of the next part already written.

* * *

Chapter 58: Rivet City Lovin'

The next morning was a blur. I remembered waking up to see Charon and Dogmeat on both sides of me, keeping me in place. Then I remember breakfast being very awkward and short before we made it outside and in the metros again. There was nothing exciting about the tunnels today.

We stood in front of Rivet City in the late morning and the heat was already insufferable. Freddie still wasn't used to anything that wasn't air conditioned. My hair at least felt much cleaner. I had that going for me.

"Charon?" I asked furtively.

"Hm?"

I kicked a rock with the tip of my boot. "Can we get some Sugar Bombs? I'm craving some mean cereal."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Elle."

I bounded up the stairs noisily and waited impatiently for the walkway to swing back. The screeching metal fell on deaf, hungry ears. The security guards gave me looks that said "Try anything. We dare you."

I ignored them and opened the door to the market hastily and tipped-toed down the steps. The market was bustling today. I pushed through the crowd and took a seat at Gary's. Gary beamed and set a bowl of Sugar Bombs down on the counter without a word. I ate the stale cereal in silence and thought back on the last time I had come to Rivet City. I had come to help the scientists.

A sharp kick to my ribs sent me doubling over the counter. Angela was at my side within moments.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

I nodded. "The baby doesn't want Sugar Bomb today. I'll be fine."

Her face lit up in wonder. "I didn't know you were pregnant. What's it like?"

The pain had dulled for now and I rested my head in my hands. "It's fucking awful. Don't ever get pregnant."

Angela chuckled. "Is it really that bad?"

I dropped my hands and pushed my bowl away with a sigh. I really wanted to eat them too. "No, it's not all bad. I mean, it can be pretty awful but there's some good parts to it. Like when you first feel them kick makes you aware that everything is real. Do you know what I'm trying to say?" I tapped my fingers on the counter. "I don't know how to describe it."

"I think I do. Like, you just kinda know that you are pregnant and then you feel the kick and it really brings you back to reality?"

I nodded. "Exactly. That's it. And my favorite memories of my life would be laying on the couch with Charon and he's rubbing my stomach and we're talking about the baby. It makes me feel like I'm going to finally have a normal family."

Angela's eyes widened as a large hand wrapped around my arm, eliciting a gasp. It was just a frantic Charon. "Don't run off like that into a crowd again. What would I have been able to do had someone decided it was a perfect opportunity to get you alone?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "We're safe in this place. There's guards everywhere."

Freddie finally caught up with Dogmeat and took a seat. "How can a pregnant chick run so fast?" He asked, gasping for breath.

Angela cleared her throat and the three of us looked at her. Charon seemed annoyed with her, but Freddie seemed captivated by her, as if he hadn't seen anyone like her before now. Which would be strange because she was a very plain girl and very much like the girls in the vault.

Charon brushed her off and leaned in closer to whisper. "I heard there's a slaver here. He's looking for a runaway slave but he wouldn't hesitate to take you with him."

My eyes widened in shock. "How on earth can a slaver get into the city?"

Charon shrugged. "Beats me. But he did it. And that's why you never run off like that."

Angela hadn't taken her eyes off of Freddie, but neither of them spoke to each other. They were both social frogs, croaking when they needed to speak.

The bustling market had grown louder and Charon grabbed onto my hand and was tugging me away from the counter. I stopped him and threw the caps I owed for the cereal next to the bowl before he pulled me away and to the exit, Dogmeat and Freddie in tow. Charon opened the door and led me onto the bridge.

"Look," he pointed to the Jefferson Memorial.

My eyes followed his finger and froze in shock. Rods protruding from the ground all around the building had formed a blue, transparent force field. I could feel my hair bristle at the sight and my chest burned in anger. "I want to kill every last one of them."

Freddie watched me in confusion. He had no idea about what had happened to my father, the Enclave, and my entire time out here. "Elle, what is that?"

"Enclave took over the place." Charon said.

Freddie was completely ignorant on the matter. "I don't know-"

"They killed my dad. He left the vault to finish his project at the Jefferson Memorial to provide clean water for the wasteland. And they killed him for it because they wanted the purifier."

"Big Brother is watching you," Charon mocked.

I vaguely recognized the reference from school but it was unimportant. What _was_ important was killing every last one of those motherfuckers slowly and painfully.

Freddie swallowed loudly. "Ouch. Touchy subject, I guess. What do they want with the purifier?"

I threw my hands up in astonishment. "Who the fuck knows? Maybe they only want it for themselves. Maybe they want to poison the water and kill every last one of us. Maybe they want to fucking destroy it and let everyone suffer longer."

Charon rested his hands on my shoulders and lightly shook me. "Eleanor. Stop getting worked up. It's unhealthy."

I pushed him off. "I don't care! It's my fucking emotions and I want to be angry. I want to hate every last one of the sick fucks and carve a path through them. A bloody, fucking path."

Charon sighed and took my hands in his. "Eleanor, I know you are angry but you need to calm down. If not for me, at least do it for the baby. Do you really think this kid needs more stress on them?"

Tears stung my eyes and I thumped my hands against him. "I fucking hate them, Charon! He didn't have to kill himself! We could have killed them if he only opened that god damn door..."

The longer I was angry, the more tired I grew. I leaned my head against his chest and he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into him. "I just want my daddy, Charon."

Freddie gave me a sympathetic look and opened the door to the stairwell. Charon carried me to the "hotel" and paid for two rooms. It wasn't anywhere near nighttime, but he knew I needed more rest. I guess they lifted our ban because know one said we couldn't stay.

Freddie said he would be back before night and set off on his own thing for the time being. Charon set me down on the bed, tugged my boots off, and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "I love you, Eleanor."

I moved over and he settled in next to me after kicking his boots off shrugging off his armor. "Can we just stay in bed today, Charon?"

He kissed my forehead and pulled me to him. His arms cocooned around me. I will always be safe in his arms. He was warm in contrast to the cold ship. "I shall follow you wherever you shall go, for good or ill. Even if you don't want to go anywhere at all."


End file.
